Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Enter the White Tiger
by Iceman32
Summary: Paul Golupski moves to Angle Grove to live with his Aunt Gina and cousin Kimberly after losing his parents and older sister in a car crash but he soon finds out his cousin and her friends are Power Rangers. He discovers more of his fathers past as well as his own when he becomes the White Ranger. Rated M for language, violence, and what not. Warning will contain a Femslash pairing.
1. Green Reenergize

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers it is own by Saban and Nick. I just own my own plots and OCs.

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is a brand new story. In this one Paul becomes the White Ranger instead of Tommy as Tommy's Green Ranger Powers get reenergize. The first chapter is based on the Green No More episodes but I change most of the plot to work it out to Tommy having his powers restore to full so I pretty much took out most of the plot and just keep a few scenes here and there. Also like I said in the summery this is another femslash as Kimberly will be paired with Kat later on down the road. More pairings will be made available as later on. Also read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter for a few important pieces news for both this story and my others. Now without further ado here is chapter one for your reading pleasure._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Enter the White Tiger**

Chapter One: Green Reenergized

Tommy is shooting hopes by himself, sulking alone and dribbling slowly. Kimberly then walks up to him.

"Hey, Jason told me that I find you here. How are ya?" Kimberly asked him.

"Alright, the results of the bio scan Alpha ran on me should be in tomorrow." Tommy told her

Then he tosses the ball towards the hoop, but it rolls along the rim and doesn't make it in. The ball bounces off down the street. Kim tries to cheer him up.

"Well, maybe Zordon can find a way to increase your powers." Kimberly mentioned to him

"I don't want to get my hopes up Kim. Lord Zedd has been after me ever since he took over Rita's place. And he's not stopping till I'm stripped of all my powers." Tommy told her

Suddenly, a loud crash of thunder booms around Kim and Tommy. They look around in shock, as bolts of white lightning begin to surround them. Kim takes Tommy's hand, as a lone bolt creates a half faded image a few feet in the distance. She brings the image to his attention, and both are stunned by what they see. It's another Ranger, a White Ranger to be precise, wearing a big golden shield with a circle of a tiger symbol on its chest. Kim and Tommy walk cautiously over to the image, and it walks closer to them as well.

"It's another Ranger." Tommy stated

"I'm a Ranger from the future and we will meet soon." The White Ranger told them

Just as quickly as he appeared, the image blinks out of the time stream in a flash of white energy, leaving Tommy and Kim baffled.

"What was that all about?" Kimberly asked

"It was some kind of message from the future." Tommy mentioned

"There was also something about that voice that sounded very familiar to me." Kimberly stated

"How so?" Tommy asked

"I don't know he just sound just like someone I know." Kimberly mentioned

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"The moment has finally come. The end of the Green Ranger is at hand, and this time, there is nothing that can save him from destruction." Lord Zedd stated

Goldar raises his sword upwards in a cheering moment

"We revel in your evil brilliance, Lord Zedd." Goldar said

"And when the Green Ranger is no more, the other Rangers shall fall! Hahaha!" Lord Zedd stated laughing evilly.

_**Meanwhile inside the Youth Center**_

Billy, Trini, and Zack were sitting at a table.

"When did you say your cousin was coming?" Billy asked

"I don't know he should be here by now, I'm beginning to worry about him." Zack told us

"Hmm." Billy muttered

"Hey maybe he is just running a little late." Trini mention to them

Just then they here a noise coming from the hallway and turn to see a African American teenager walks in carrying a portable boom box and a crowd follows him as he enters the gym area and puts the boom box down and starts entertaining a large crowd. Zack chuckles upon spotting him as him, Trini, and Billy walks over to the stairs. Zack's Cousin hams it up for attention by busting some moves he likely swiped from Zack at the last family reunion. The other teens watching him are all smiles, Trini, Billy and Zack are also quite happy.

"Man, don't tell me." Zack stated

His cousin eventually does a moonwalk and turns to Billy, Zack, and Trini.

"Yo Zack man. What's happening?" he said

"Boy, your cousin knows how to make a grand entrance." Billy stated

"You can say that again." Zack said

"Yeah no kidding." Trini said

His cousin finally finishes up his dance routine, and the crowd roars with applause. He picks up his portable boom box and walks up to them and slaps his cousin five.

"Hey what's up." Zack said

"Hey, Cuz." he said

Richie heads over to them.

"Man, you are really good." Richie said

"Runs in the family, right Zack?" he asked

To which Zack agrees and slaps him even more hand gestures.

"Curtis this Billy, Trini, and Richie Curtis just moved here from out of town." Zack said introducing them

"It's a pleasure to meet you Curtis. Richie here is new to town also." Billy said as he shook his hand.

Curtis and Richie shake hands

"I bet you know all the Angel Grove hot spots." Curtis said

"Well somewhat. Hey, come on, I'll fill you in over lunch." Richie said Curtis slaps the guy five and they walk off together

"Now this is what I call the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Curtis said

"This place is a really great hangout. I've got a job her with Ernie..." They over hear Richie say

Tommy then walks over to them looking quite depressed.

"Hey Tommy, Kimberly told us what happened to you outside." Trini said

"Man, it was really weird. It was another Power Ranger this one was White though." Tommy said

"You know, it's quite possible that he appeared through a rip in the space-time continuum." Billy said

Just then Kimberly walks up to them with a sad look on her face.

"Hey Kimberly you ok?" Billy asked

"No I just found out that my cousin Paul just lost his parents and older sister in a car accident." Kimberly told them

"Oh I'm sorry Kimberly." Trini told her giving her a hug

"Man how's Paul taking it?" Zack asked remembering her cousin well from his past visits.

"Not well mom and I are going down to Michigan when we go on summer break here on Friday." Kimberly said

"What's going to happen to Paul?" Billy asked

"Well my mom is going to ask him if he wants to move here to Angle Grove and live with us." Kimberly told them

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"The time is almost here." Lord Zedd stated

Goldar holds a rather small light green crystal with five pointed segments

"What's the purpose of this?" Goldar asked

"When the Green Ranger is no more, the crystal will be fully charged. And I will use it to destroy Zordon and his Command Center." Lord Zedd explains

"I can feel it siphoning off the Green Ranger's power. Hahaha!" Goldar claims His diabolical laughter grows quite hearty

_**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

"So what's the verdict, Zordon?" Tommy asked

"**The news looks very promising, Tommy**." Zordon informs him

Tommy looks at him oddly

"The Bio scan?" Tommy asked

"**The scan came up positive. We may have found a way to restore your powers to full for good this time**." Zordon tells him

"That's great, Zordon. So how do we restore them?" Tommy asked

"**A Power Source that has not been in use for years will be more than enough to restore your Green Ranger Powers**." Zordon told him

"And what about that vision of the White Ranger? What does that mean?" Tommy asked

"**Alpha is still trying to pinpoint its origin**." Zordon told him

_**Meanwhile a while later at Angle Grove Lake**_

While Tommy is at the Command Center the rest of Rangers were at the lake, Kimberly sits on the shore with Billy and Trini. They're collecting seashells, while Jason and Zack practice karate moves perfectly in time with each other.

"So I was able to call Paul today." Kimberly mention to Billy and Trini

"How's he doing?" Billy asked

"He's still pretty upset." Kimberly said

"Don't worry Kim, I'm sure Paul will be ok." Billy told her

"So any word about Tommy?" Trini asked trying to change the subject

"No we should know something from his power scan shortly though." Billy said

Kim suddenly spots something.

"Whoa. What a funky looking shell." Kimberly mentioned

Just before she picks it up they hear their Communicators go off. They all gather together and look around.

"Go ahead Zordon we read you." Jason said into the Communicator

"_Jason you and the others must teleport to the Command Center right away_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"We're on our way Jason out." Jason said into the Communicator

"Well looks like we are about to find out about Tommy's Bio Scan." Zack mentioned

"Yeah come on lets go." Jason told them

The five then teleported to the Command Center.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Time to put a end to them Rangers." Lord Zedd stated

"But Master, the Green Ranger still has strength left." Goldar mentions to Zedd

"Not for long. The crystal is draining Tommy's power. Soon, I will send down my newest monster, and when the Rangers battle him Tommy is sure to join the fight." Lord Zedd said

Goldar sees where he's going with this.

"Yes. And use up the last of his strength." Goldar said

The two evil space aliens cackle maniacally together, raising their sword and staff into the air as they snicker sinisterly.

"The time has come. Inspired by little Kimberly's seashells, it's my latest, most devious creation. Behold, Turban Shell." Lord Zedd says as white energy from his Z Staff charges off to the lake.

_**Meanwhile back at the Lake**_

Suddenly the white energy striking the funky-shell Kim found earlier. The shell transforms into a much larger form, with a pink worm-like creature with a great head poking through it, with a small staff and a medium sized shell atop it.

"Yes, I'm here, Lord Zedd. Your wish is my command. I'll take care of those Power Rangers for you." Turban Shell said

Turban's tiny little legs and huge shelled rear-end cause him to move slowly, even with the film sped up considerably.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"So how your test came out?" Kimberly asked Tommy

"Positive. Zordon and Alpha has found a way to restore my powers to full." Tommy told them

"Yeah." Zack said

"That's great." Kimberly said

"Zordon what's this Power Source we will be using?" Billy asked

"**The Gold Ranger's Power Coin**." Zordon stated

"Wait there was a Gold Ranger?" Zack asked

"**Yes there was, but recently he has passed away from a terrible tragedy so his son is coming in his place to help with the regeneration process**." Zorodn told them

Just then a beam of white light teleported down to reveal a male teenager about their age with short brown hair brown eyes and slim body. Kimberly looks at him in complete surprise.

_Paul's POV_

"Paul?" Kimberly asked in shock

I look at my cousin in confusion.

"Kimberly, you're a Power Ranger?" I asked in shock

"**Yes she is but it will have to be discuss later as we have other business to attend to Paul**." Zordon stated

I turn to my dad's old mentor.

"Right Zordon what do you need me to do?" I asked

"**Hold your father's Power Coin straight in front of Tommy and it will do the rest**." Zordon told me

"Right" I said

I then get out my dad's old Power Coin that had a Gorilla on it and point it towards my cousin's friend.

"**I advise the rest of you to stand clear of Tommy**." Zordon told them

The others did so backing away. Just then Gold lightning shot out of the Coin towards Tommy as a mixture of Gold and Green Energy surrounded him.

"Is it enough?" Kimberly asked

"**I am not sure I will use some of my own energy to assist**." Zordon said

Just then Zordon shot his own energy at Tommy. A few moments later Tommy was standing in his Green Ranger Costume.

"Yes it worked." Zack said

It's a good thing I remember my cousin's friends' faces.

"**Alpha run a scan on Tommy**." Zordon told him

"Right away Zordon." Alpha said

Alpha then went to Tommy with some kind of device and scanned his morphed body.

"Zordon it work Tommy's power level is completely energize and is at full strength and the scan is showing no sign of Power being drained." Alpha told Zordon

"Yes this is awesome." Jason stated

"Man I feel totally reenergize." Tommy said taking of his helmet

I turn towards Zordon.

"Zordon what about my dad's old Power Coin does it still have Power?" I asked

I see the others turn to look at us as well.

"**I am not sure Alpha run a scan on the Power Coin**." Zordon told Alpha

Alpha does so.

"I'm afraid not Paul there is Power in the Coin but if you were to use it could destroy you." Alpha told me

"What do you mean?" I asked

"**You would be able to Morph into the Gold Ranger but it would eventually draw energy from your life force and if staying morph for too long while it does so would ultimately destroy you**." Zordon told me

"Well I guess the Gold Ranger died along with my dad then." I mentioned with a sad sigh

Just then, an alarm begins to go off.

"What's going on now Zordon?" Jason asked

"**We have trouble in Angle Grove Rangers, behold the Viewing Globe**." Zordon told us

We all then turned towards the Viewing Globe. We then see a crab like monster fully grown, stomping around, crushing the highway overpass with his feet.

"One of Lord Zedd's monsters is tearing up the city." Jason stated

"This guy's tough. We'll need major Zord power to stop him." Zack mentions

"Yeah I agree with Zack on this one." Trini said agreeing with him

"And Zedd will be in for a surprise when he sees that I am at full strength." Tommy stated

_**Meanwhile back Inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Ah, yes, Tommy. Help your puny Power Ranger friends. Because then, you shall lose your Green Ranger powers, forever. The moment I have been waiting for is at hand." Lord Zedd stated with an evil laugh

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"**Rangers you must do battle with Lord Zedd's Turban Shell monster**." Zordon told them

"Good luck guys." I told them

Kimberly looks at me with a sad smile. I know what she is thinking but now is not the time.

"Go on cuz you guys have a sea critter to smash." I told her

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

Once the others morphed they had teleported out of the Command Center.

"**Paul you may watch the battle on the Viewing Globe**." Zordon told me

I turn towards the Viewing Globe to see how Kimberly and her friends are doing.

_**Back in the city**_

_Kimberly's POV_

After we had all morphed we then instantly arrived in downtown Angel Grove. We then rushed into the falling debris filled streets and check out the giant monster rampaging through the city.

"Man I don't believe it." Zack stated as Turban Shell continues pouncing the overpass.

"I am happy to see you have come Rangers, since I have orders to destroy you, just like this." Turban Shell exclaims, while ripping out the side of a building.

"You are no match for me Rangers." Turban Shell stated

"This dude's going to be tougher than I thought." Jason mentioned

"Yeah no kidding." I said

"We are going to need some major Zord help here Jase." Zack told him

Just then Turban Shell lifts his hands to his face, and then releases a barrage of blasts from his beady eyes. The blasts strike all over the city, sparks and debris flying everywhere.

"We need Thunder Zord Power now." Jason called out

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord got zapped with Black Lightning and transformed into the Lion Thunder Zord.

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord got zapped with Pink Lightning and transformed into the Firebird Thunder Zord.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then the Triceratops Zord got zapped with Blue Lightning and transformed into the Unicorn Thunder Zord.

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord got zapped with Yellow Lightning and transformed into the Griffin Thunder Zord.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurus Zord got zapped with Red Lightning and transformed into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord.

Just then all five Thunder Zords showed up and we hopped inside then Tommy called forth the Dragon Zord. Then the Five Thunder Zords combined together to create the Thunder Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord Battle Action." Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Billy, and Zack said together

"Where do you think you're doing?" Turban Shell said

Just then, we respond by having the Thunder Megazord release a burst of power along with a puff of smoke. The power streams hits Turban Shell, causing him some pain, but not much.

"I will make you power geeks pay for that." Turban Shell said

Tommy then plays the battle chime on his Dagger rapidly, making the Dragon Zord respond by tackling Turban Shell up. The Dragon Zord doesn't fare well, his physical attack blocked and returned with a slash to the chest. Dragon Zord howls as it falls back, its chest plate smoking, but ready for more action.

"You will have to better then that Rangers." Turban Shell stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

_Paul's POV_

I look on at the battle folding out through the Viewing Globe Kimberly and the others are not doing too well against this crab face freak.

'I can't take this anymore.' I thought to myself turning around to face Zordon.

"Zordon I have to do something I can't just stand here and do nothing while the others are losing this fight I have to morph using my father's Power Coin." I stated

"**Paul I understand your feelings on this but if you morph into the Gold Ranger now you could very well be destroyed**." Zordon told me

"Zordon it's a risk I'm willing to take. I have to do this, you know as well as I do that my dad would do the same thing if he was in my shoes right now I have to go and help them." I told him

"**I have my concerns on this Paul but I don't see any other way in this I will have Alpha monitor the battle and will let you know when the powers will start feeding on your life force**." Zordon mentioned

"Thanks Zordon." I said

"**Good luck Paul and let the power protect you**." Zordon told me

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

_**Back in the City**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Turban Shell then pulls out his shell-staff, and aims it at the Thunder Megazord. It releases a spiral attack of energy from its top, blasting into the Thunder Megazord nonstop. The Dragon Zord was also struck with the shell staff blast, followed by the Thunder Megazord again.

"We have to think on something here and fast Jason." I stated

_Paul's POV_

Once morphed in my dad's old powers I run over to Tommy.(AN . Ok the style of the Gold Ranger Suit is that of the one use in the my other stories like A New Home and such but not the Calling of the Dinosaurs one.)

"Paul?" Tommy asked in shock

"Yeah it's me." I said

"Paul you shouldn't have morphed the Gold Powers are unstable." Tommy stated

"I know but I just couldn't stand by and do nothing. Get the Dragon Zord ready for another attack I am about to join the battle as well." I told him

"You got it." Tommy said

"_I am ready too son of Frank_." Xavier stated

"I need Thunder Zord Power now." I called out

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gold Gorilla Zord came burrowing down through the mountains

"O right no time to waste." I stated

I then jumped into the Gorilla Zord's cockpit

"Gold Gorilla Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." I called out placing Xavier into the slot in front of me

Just then the Gorilla Zord converted into its Warrior Mode.(AN. If you haven't read my other stories just read my very first story A New Home and you will get an idea on as to what the Zord looks like.)

"Hey guys it looks like you could use a hand." I stated

"Paul what are you doing here you shouldn't have morphed." Kimberly stated

"No need to worry about me Kimberly I can take care of myself now let's deal with this crab face." I stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"What this can't be the Green Ranger isn't losing his powers and there's another Ranger."Lord Zedd started

"What you plan on doing next master?" Goldar asked

"We wait and see if Turban Shell can still destroy the Rangers." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back in the city**_

"Well not even a new Ranger can stop me." Turban Shell stated

"Here try this on for size." I said as I grab a sphere from behind me and put it into the Consol.

"Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt fire." I commanded

Just then three fire balls fired out of the Gorilla's mouth hitting Turban Shell straight on.

"Oh yeah direct hit." I stated

Just then Tommy played a tune on his Dragon Dagger. Missiles pop out of the Dragon Zord's finger tips firing at Turban Shell hitting him straight on.

"Yes that got him" Tommy called out

"Yeah great job Tommy now let's.." I started to say but then a jolt of pain shot through my body

"No not now." I muttered holding my arm with the other

"_Paul the Gold Powers are beginning to become too unstable you have to demorph_." Alpha said through the Communications in the Gorilla Zord

"Not yet Alpha I just need a little more time." I stated in pain grabbing another sphere

"Paul it isn't safe for you stay morphed any longer." Billy stated

"Billy's right Paul we can handle this." Kimberly told me

"No I have to do this for my dad." I stated placing the sphere in the slot in front of me.

"Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt fire." I commanded

Just then three fire balls shot out of the Gorilla's mouth hitting Turban Shell straight on sending him to the ground.

"Yeah." I stated

Just then another jolt of pain shoots through my body.

"Ah." I groan out in pain

"Paul." Kimberly called out worried

"Don't worry about me Kimberly, Jason now's your chance finish this sea creature off." I stated in pain

"Right bro, Thunder Sword engage." Jason commanded

Just then the Thunder Megazord charges its Saber, and drops it into the monster with one swift slash. Turban Shell, having been baked from the inside out, falls over, and explodes into a large puff of fire and smoke. The Thunder Megazord then puts its Sword away.

"Yes his shell is cracked, permanently." I stated

I then hop out of the Gorilla Zord and down on the ground in the park I power down and I then sit slumped against a tree. Just then I see the others now powered down too run up towards me Kimberly being the first.

"Paul you ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I'm ok I just need to rest for a moment." I told her

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

The crystal shatters into many small pieces.

"I can't be defeated! No." Lord Zedd said

"Master about that Gold Ranger." Goldar mentioned

"What about him?" Lord Zedd asked with anger in his voice

"The Gold Ranger we saw is an old foe of my but yet isn't the one I faced years ago." Goldar stated

"Well then who is he?" Lord Zedd asked

"It could very well be his son my lord." Goldar stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"**Once again, you've done great work, Rangers. Congratulations**." Zordon said thanking us

"Thanks Zordon but I don't think we could have done this without Paul's help." Trini mentioned

"Yeah man, you really came through for us out there, thanks." Zack said

"Paul why did you put yourself at great risk like that?" Kimberly asked

"Because I just couldn't take seeing you guys losing like that and plus my dad would have done the same thing." I told them

"You're a true hero Paul." Billy said

"Thanks I just wish I could be able to join you guys in the fight against Lord Zedd but I guess it's not meant to be." I mentioned with a sad sigh

"It may have only been one battle but you'll always be one of us, Paul." Jason told me

"Yeah." Trini agreed

"Thanks." I stated

I then turn to Zordon.

"Zordon can you teleport me back home I have a lot to do back home." I said

"**Yes Paul Alpha please teleport Paul back home**." Zordon told Alpha

"Yes Zordon." Alpha said going over to the controls

"Paul wait." Kimberly said

"Not now cuz we'll talk later." I told her

Just then I was teleported out of the Command Center.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Poor Paul he still must be hurting on the inside." Trini mentioned

"Yeah I just hope he will be ok until mom and I get to Michigan this weekend." I stated

"**I'm sure he will be ok Kimberly just as long as you are always there for him no matter what he should be just fine**." Zordon told me

"Your right Zordon." I stated

_**The following weekend**_

_Paul's POV_

I was just sitting on the swing attach to my tree house and just stare off into space looking at my dad's old Power Coin.

'I can't believe they're gone.' I thought to myself

Just then I feel a hand on my shoulder I turn around to see that it was Kimberly.

"Kimberly." I said standing up to face her

"Hey how you doing?" Kimberly asked

"I'm doing ok just taking it one day at a time you know." I told her

"I know you are Paul just know you are not alone." Kimberly told me pulling me into a hug

I just hug her back.

"Paul it's ok to cry." Kimberly told me as she rubs circles around my back

"I know but I just.." I started to say but Kim pulls away and looks at me straight in my eyes

"Paul don't even think of pulling this tough guy thing ok that's what almost killed you last time and it's not good to bottle up all your emotions inside." Kimberly told me grabbing my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

I just pull her into another hug and she gladly accepts it I just cry against her chest as I am not able to hold it in any longer. We stay like that for a good while until I calm down enough. We then pull away from each other but she still holds my hands.

"Thanks Kimberly." I told her wiping my eyes

"You don't need to thank me Paul just know that I am always here for you cuz not matter what." Kimberly told me giving my hands another gentle squeeze

"Thanks." I stated

Kimberly kisses my cheek. Just then we see Kimberly's mom and Kimberly's friends walk over.

"Hey Paul how you holding up sweetie?" Aunt Gina asked as we hug each other

"I'm hanging in there just taking it one day at a time." I told her as we break the hug

"Paul I know this sudden but you are more than welcome to come live with Kimberly and I back in Angle Grove." Aunt Gina told me

"You know I like that a lot I think a fresh start in a new place would be good for me but if it is ok I don't want to move there until close to summer ending." I told her

"That's fine dear whenever you're ready our home is your home." She told me

"Thanks Aunt Gina." I told her

I then turn to Jason and the others.

"Hey thanks for coming guys it means a lot to me." I told them

"No worries man we are always there for you." Zack stated

Well this going to be tough to get through but I know for a fact that it will all work out for the better one way or anohter.

**AN**: _Well there's the very first chapter for this story. Now the next chapter will go into the White Light Episodes. Now I also want to mentioned that I am going to post chapters on this story and my others as I have them finished and I plan on to get at least one completely finished before the year ends so I just asked that all of you bare with me. I do not plan on abandoning any of my work no matter what I will find a way to finish them one way or another. Now I did say that this will be a Kim/Kat pairing but it won't go that way until later on when Kat is introduce which isn't too far from this chapter. Also I would like to say that the Gorilla Zord will make many more appearances in the future as I have a plan in motion for that. I should have the next chapter up a little later tonight. So until then please R&R._


	2. The White Light

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is a new chapter. Now this is pretty much the same as the show but tweak as so to add Tommy in from the beginning and him being Green Ranger. Now without further ado here is chapter two for your reading pleasure._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Enter the White Tiger**

Chapter Two: The White Light

At the Youth Center Trini and Billy were talking to Ritchie when Bulk and Skull showed up.

"Hey where are our sandwiches to go?" Bulk asked

"Yeah we haven't got all day." Skull stated as they started to snap their fingers

"Excuse me but does that account for your rudeness?" Trini asked

"For your information we are on a top secret mission to find the Power Rangers something you geeks could never comprehend." Bulk told them

"Yeah hey Bulk what does comprehend mean?" Skull asked

They shake their heads as Ritchie walked over to them.

"Your sandwiches are right here guys that well be four bucks." Ritchie told them

Just then Kimberly skipped in and up to Billy and Trini.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Hey where are Tommy and the other guys?" I asked

"Out in the park playing football with Curtis and some other of the other guys why?" Billy asked

"I got some great news Paul just sent me a letter and he will officially be in Angle Grove for good at the end of the week." I told them

"Excellent that's great." Billy said

"We have to throw him a surprise party to welcome him." Trini mentioned

"My thoughts exactly come on lets go tell the others." I stated

The three of us then walked off.

**_Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"So they are throwing a party for the Pink Ranger's cousin huh? Good I'll throw those Rangers a party they will never forget, the destruction of the late Gold Ranger's son." Lord Zedd stated

**_Meanwhile in the park_**

Jason, Zack, Curtis, Tommy, and a few others were playing football. Jason threw the ball and Curtis caught it with a spin

"Creative catch Curtis." Jason called out

"On the ball." Curtis stated

Just then Kimberly, Billy and Trini walked up.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Hey you guys Paul is officially moving to Angle Grove." I called out to them

"Yeah." Tommy and Zack said at the same time

"That's great when?" Jason asked

"End of the week." Trini told them

"Yeah we're going to throw him a surprise party to make him feel more welcome here." Billy mentioned

"Jamming I'm in the mood for a party it's been way to quiet around here." Zack stated

"You said it man." Tommy agreed

**_Meanwhile inside the Command Center_**

"All is safe and secure in Angel Grove Zordon." Alpha stated

"**Good we can use this time to embark on the secret mission we must embark upon**." Zordon mentioned

"Right Zordon." Alpha stated

"**Ready the Master Control Panel prepare to transport into the Hidden Chamber**." Zordon told him

Zordon then disappeared

"Considered it done preparations are complete and I'm on my way Ayi, yi yi, this is so exciting I can't believe the big day is finally here." Alpha mentioned

Just then Alpha walked into a door of light and then all the power to the Command Center shut down.

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"I sense a weakness in the morphing grid." Lord Zedd stated

"Our armies are getting stronger my lord I knew it was only a matter of time." Goldar stated

"Silence you fool it's more then that the Morphing grid is maintained by the constant struggle between Zordon and myself." Lord Zedd told him

"Maybe Zordon finally gave up." Goldar mentions

"Or maybe he's somehow damaged either way now is the perfect time to retrieve the Pink Ranger's cousin." Lord Zedd said

"Without Zordon the Power Rangers well be powerless to stop us." Goldar stated

"Still I'll give them something to keep them occupied and out of our way with Nimrod the Scarlet sentinel." Lord Zedd said as he shot lighting out of his staff towards Earth.

**_Meanwhile at the other side of the Park_**

Lord Zedd's lighting then hit the Statue.

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"We must celebrate the Pink Ranger's cousin well soon join to the dark side and take his place as air to my thrown." Lord Zedd mentioned

**_Meanwhile in another part of the park_**

Bulk and Skull were sitting on a hill.

"Come on Bulky we been here forever can't we just go back?" Skull asked

"Perseverance Skull, all the great detectives have it, we are on a stake out to find the Power Rangers. This is where the last sighting accrued." Bulk told him

"Hey Bulk, don't you wish we had some kind of clue to so us that we are on the right track some sign." Skull mentioned

Just then something fell from the sky and made an explosion.

**_Back at the football game_**

_Kimberly's POV_

"What the heck was that?" Tommy asked

"Man is there any dynamite up there?" Curtis wondered

"None that I know of." Zack said

"Hey guys keep playing we'll be right back." Jason told the other guys

"Be careful you guys." I told them as Jason and Billy ran off.

**_Meanwhile back on the hill_**

"Come on Skull this sign we been waiting for." Bulk stated

Bulk then notice that Skull was not following him.

"I said come on log head." Bulk told him

Bulk then grabs Skull and dragged him along.

"You asked for a sign." Bulk stated

"Well I changed my mind." Skull mentioned

The two walked up to some kind of Dumpster.

Inside there was a small witch sleeping

"This is it." Bulk stated

"Yeah this is it." Skull agreed

Then he got a confused look

"What is it?" Skull asked

"An oilman a sign that says we are pointed into the right direction this is going to help us find the Power Rangers." Bulk told him

Bulk then went to grab it but Skull stopped him

"Hey you hear that?" Skull asked

Skull then put his ear to it and the dumpster was still hot as it burned his ear.

"OW!" Skull cried out in pain

"Must be cooling down like car engine or something. Come on lets get this out of here." Bulk stated

Skull then picked it up.

"Hey let's take this to my dad's workshop." Skull mentions

"Yeah." Bulk said

Bulk then touched it but it was still hot

"OW!" Bulk cried out in pain as he starts to blow on his hands to try to cool them down.

The two then walked off. Just then Billy and Jason ran up.

"I think it came down from over this way." Billy said as he and Jason got to where it was just before they got there

"What you think Billy?" Jason asked

Billy Then touched the ground and got burned

"It's still hot. I say something was defiantly and not too long ago." Billy stated

"If it was here then where is it now?" Jason wondered

**_Meanwhile back at the Park_**

The football landed next to the sentinel statue

"Man Curtis you're wearying me out I'll get it." Zack called out

Zack then walk up and grabbed the football and found green slime on it. Zack cleaned it off then noticed the statue.

"What the heck." Zack said

Zack then sees green slime dripping to the ground from it.

"Major funky." Zack muttered

Zack then walked back to the others. He looks at Kimberly, Trini, and Tommy then face Curtis and the other guys.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Hey guys let's call it a day I'm wiped." Zack stated as he threw the ball to the ground it then rolled over to Curtis and he picked it up.

"Yeah same here. Catch you later?" Curtis asked

"Sure thing." Zack mention

Curtis and the others walked off. Zack then walk over to us

"Zack what's up man?" Tommy asked

"You ok?" Trini asked

"Well um you've guys need to see this for yourself come on." Zack stated

The three of us followed Zack and saw the sentinel statue.

"Ew grouse." I stated

"That's the sentinel statue I think." Trini mentions

"Ok what happen to it?" I asked

"I don't know but I do think we need to contact Zordon." Zack mentioned

"Zordon, Alpha come in." Tommy said into his Communicator

Nothing came through.

"Zordon, Alpha do you read me?" Tommy asked into the Communicator again

Again nothing came through

"Where are they?" I asked

"Guys I think we need to try to reach Billy and Jason." Zack stated

"Jason, Billy come in." Tommy said into the Communicator

"_Go ahead we read you_" Jason said through the Communicator

"You two need to teleport to the sentinel statue quick I think there's something here Billy should have a look at." Tommy said into the Communicator

Just then Jason and Billy teleported down.

"What do you think guys?" Trini asked

"Looks like Zedd's handy work." Billy stated

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"It is too soon. My monster isn't finish send down the Putties." Lord Zedd ordered

**_Meanwhile Back in the Park_**

Just then the Putties showed up

"Looks like I was wrong about it being too quit around here." Zack stated

We then started fighting them.

I punch the first one in front of me in the chest then I threw my elbow into the chest of the second one behind me, then I kicked the one coming at me from my right then threw a punch at the one coming from my left. There were a few more Putties coming towards me so when they got at striking distance I did a spin kick and got all of them at the same time.

"And who says girls can't fight." I said to myself

A few minutes later we defeated the putties and came together.

"Ok Zedd has got to be up to something big." Tommy stated

"Yeah something weird is going on." Trini mentioned

"I know we couldn't even get a hold of Alpha and Zordon." I mentioned

"Let's try again." Zack mentioned

**_Meanwhile over at Skull's father's Workshop_**

Bulk and Skull walked inside.

"Now what?" Skull asked

"Now we open it and then we discover the secrets of the Power Rangers." Bulk told him

Bulk then grabs a crowbar and Skull grabs a spoon and starts laughing and start trying to open the Dumpster.

**_Meanwhile back at the Park_**

"Alpha Zordon come in." Jason said into the Communicator

Like before nothing happen

"I don't like this something is really wrong." I stated

"I agree." Zack said

"Oh right you guys we better teleport to the Command Center." Trini stated

"Right." Billy agreed

The rest of us nodded, and we all then teleported to the Command Center.

_Normal POV_

"Catch you later Power Rangers." Nimrod muttered

**_Meanwhile somewhere else in the park_**

_Paul's POV_

I am walking through the park trying to find my way around to find my cousin as I wanted to surprise her in coming here earlier then planed. Just then I feel strange and then all of a sudden I disappear.

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"Everything is going as planned, soon Nimrod the Scarlet sentinel well be ready and that will be the end of the Power Rangers." Lord Zedd stated

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

_Kimberly's POV_

"Man this place is like a ghost town with no one here." Tommy stated

"I know this place is sort of spooky in here without any lights." I mentioned

"You said it." Trini agreed

"Hmm it appears to be everything but the emergency power been shut down." Billy stated

"Where's Alpha?" I asked

"I don't know." Tommy said

"I don't get it why would Zordon and Alpha take off and not notify us?" Zack asked

"This is really weird." I stated

"Maybe I can access the computers." Billy mentions

Billy then walked over to the Computers.

"Um Billy, have you found anything yet?" Trini asked

"All the power has been shut down but should be able to analyze the Command Center's activity from this disc I'll just need to get back at my lab to do so." Billy stated

"Man too many things have been going on around here." Zack stated

"I know the statue and that explosion." Kimberly mentions

"Ok I say let's head over to Billy's lab and see if we can figure some things out." Jason stated

We then teleport out of the Command Center and head for Billy's lab.

**_Meanwhile back inside Skull's father's Workshop_**

The two were still trying to get the Dumpster open.

"Drill?" Bulk asked with his hand out

"Drill." Skull said handing him the Drill

"Drill Bit?" Bulk asked with his free hand out

"Drill Bit." Skull said handing him the Drill Bit

Bulk put it in and tighten it up

"Check me." Bulk said

Skull then pokes it a few times then gave him the thumbs up.

"It's show time." Bulk told him

Then they put on their goggles on and started to drill at the top to try to open it.

Just then a witch known as Rita woke up to the noise.

"Hm now what?" Rita asked

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"I'm tired of waiting, ready or not I will activate the Scarlet Sentinel come to finish off the Power Rangers." Lord Zedd ordered

**_Meanwhile inside Billy's lab_**

Billy was typing on his Computer. While the rest of us watched on.

"Anything come up yet?" I asked

"It's strange, there seems to be a hidden door of light. The activity disc is showing the controls that Alpha coordinated." Billy mention to us

Just then the ground shook.

"Something's up." Jason said

"I'm saying that Zedd's up to something again." Tommy stated

"It's time to go to work." Zack mentioned

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!" Jason yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

A few moments later we teleported down and saw a monster that resemble the statue in the park.

"What are you?" Tommy asked

"Welcome Power brats I'm Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel." Nimrod told us

The Nimrod then blasted at us. Zack then tried to attack it but got blasted backwards.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Zack told him

"How about some voltage Rangers." Nimrod suggested

Nimrod then fired a green electric beam at us.

"Duck guys." Tommy called out

We all duck the electric beam going over us.

"I'd say she is trying to electrocute us." I mentioned

"Yeah." Zack agreed

"That's seems to be her intention." Billy mentioned

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"Ok now it's time to turn up the heat. Grow Nimrod grow." Lord Zedd said throwing down a bomb device.

**_Meanwhile back in the park_**

Nimrod Then grew thirty stories tall.

"A little high voltage anyone." Nimrod suggested

Nimrod then blasted us.

"Let's show him the Power of Thunder." Jason called out

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord got zapped with Black Lightning and transformed into the Lion Thunder Zord.

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord got zapped with Pink Lightning and transformed into the Firebird Thunder Zord.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then the Triceratops Zord got zapped with Blue Lightning and transformed into the Unicorn Thunder Zord.

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord got zapped with Yellow Lightning and transformed into the Griffin Thunder Zord.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurus Zord got zapped with Red Lightning and transformed into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord.

We then jumped into our Zords. Jason switched his Zord to Warrior mode. Then the Red Dragon Zord combined together with the Thunder Assault Team to form the Thunder Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord Battle Action." Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, and I said together

"Time for Dragon Zord Power." Tommy called out as he then played the summing tune on his Dragon Dagger

Just the Dragon Zord rose from the ocean.

"Very impressive Power Rangers, but that won't be enough to save you I would like you to meet my assistants AC and DC." Nimrod said

Just then two more monsters that looks a lot like her appeared

"What the now there are three of them?" I asked

Just then they fired at us. The Thunder Megazord got hit and went to the ground

"I'll teleport back to the Command Center." Billy told us

Billy the teleported to the Command Center.

"Come on we've got to retreat before they do anymore damage to our Zords." Jason mentioned

"Right." The rest of us said

We then teleported away and our Zords went back to their hiding places and the Dragon Zord back to the ocean.

**_Meanwhile back inside Skull's father's Workshop_**

Bulk and Skull were still trying to get the Dumpster open. Bulk then walked up to the Dumpster with a chainsaw started to trying to cut it open with sparks flying everywhere.

**_Inside the Dumpster_**

"Let me out of here." Rita cried out

**_Back outside the Dumpster_**

"I can't take it anymore." Rita said as her voice could barely be heard but Skull somehow was able to hears it and started to get Bulk's attention

"Hey, hey." Skull said slapping him on Bulk's shoulder

Bulk stopped the chainsaw and put it on the table and both him and Skull lifted their gaggles up

"What?" Bulk asked irritated

"Did you hear that?" Skull asked

"Hear what?" Bulk asked

"I don't know." Skull stated

Bulk then waved the smoke away from him

"MOM?" skull asked yelling out

Both him and Bulk started to look around and saw no one else or heard anyone else

"Oh well." Skull said

"Back to work." Bulk says

Both of them then put their goggles back on and Bulk started the Chainsaw back up.

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

"Alpha. Zordon I know you have a good reason for disappearing like this but we really need you." Billy calledout

Billy then walked over to the Computers and looked at them.

"Maybe they had an energy spike and had to shut down I'll try the access code." Bill says

Billy then entered the access code and just then a door of Light opened. Billy then looked behind him and grabs his helmet and walked up to it. He looked inside it for a moment and started to walk in it and he fell and landed on the floor. Billy then heard Alpha talking.

"Should I set up the inter morphing sequencer before I regulate energy converter Zordon?" Alpha asked

"**Yes Alpha, meanwhile I will test the face composite program**." Zordon stated

"There the sequencer is online and working properly I will start on the converter now." Alpha told him

"**Be careful Alpha a small mistake in the energy blow could spell disaster**." Zordon mentioned

"Right Zordon." Alpha stated

Billy then looked down to see Alpha by a table with a new Ranger on it.

"Amazing." Billy muttered

"Starting now." Alpha stated

"Their creating a new Ranger." Billy stated in shock

"**Alpha recheck quantum pods and power ray we can't take anything to chance**." Zordon reminded him

"This is incredible." Billy muttered

"Right Zordon quantum pods are online we're nearly finish." Alpha stated

"**It's time to start powering up the morph control circuits go slowly Alpha we cannot afford to overload**." Zordon told him

"Right Zordon." Alpha said

"I got to get back to the others." Billy mentioned

Billy then got up and walked off

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"My Scarlet Sentinel is magnificent." Lord Zedd stated

"Yes my lord the Rangers have retreaded." Goldar mentions

"Yes and those Rangers are powerless to do anything about it." Lord Zedd stated

"Yes Master. So what are we going to do now?" Goldar asked

"We will proceed with my plan." Lord Zedd stated

**_Meanwhile back inside Billy's Lab_**

"Well after reexamine the disc the code I gained from it allowed me to access a hidden door light." Billy stated

"No offense Billy but can you cut to the chase." I told him

'I don't mean to be rude to one of my close friends but I kind of want the fast version.' I thought to myself

"Yeah what exactly did you find at the Command Center?" Trini asked

Billy then turned around and looked at us.

"Zordon, and Alpha are in a hidden chamber creating a new Ranger." Billy told us

"What." Jason said

"Are you sure?" Zack asked

"Who is it do you?" I asked

"Where exactly are they?" Trini asked

"Could you be wrong?" I asked

"Listen I'm sure that's all I know." Billy stated

"That would explain why the Command Center was basically shut down." Tommy stated as he got up and walked around

"Exactly all the energy is being concentrated into the creation of the new Ranger." Billy told us

"Man if we ever needed help we sure could use it now." Zack stated

"Why couldn't Paul have gotten these Powers I mean he is already one of us." I mentioned

"Kim's right I mean who is this new guy Paul deserves this more than anyone." Zack agreed

"Yeah he deserves the chance to be a Power Ranger like his dad was." Trini mentioned

'I totally agree.' I thought to myself

"Guys we have to get a grip I'm sure Zordon has got a good reason for this." Jason stated

"Jason is right Lord Zedd's monsters are far superior then Rita's and with vast amount of strength we need a new Ranger." Billy stated

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center's hidden chamber_**

"**Alpha are you ready to proceed to the final level**?" Zordon asked

"Yes Zordon ready when you are." Alpha stated

**_Meanwhile back inside Skull's father's workshop_**

Bulk and Skull were still trying to open the Dumpster.

"I can't believe it Skull we tried every tool in this workshop and we still can't get this thing open." Bulk stated

"Maybe not everything lets go pay Ernie a visit I have an idea that just might work." Skull told him

Skull then left with Bulk right behind him. Just then the led opened up a little bit

"I have to get out of here." Rita said

The lid then closed

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

"There the Master controlled panel is back online and full power is restored." Alpha stated

"**Good work Alpha**." Zordon told Alpha

"Everything is ready Zordon and it's time to summon the Rangers this is so exciting." Alpha mentioned

**_Meanwhile back inside Billy's lab_**

Jason's Communicator beeped.

"I guess this is it." I stated

"Zordon and Alpha must be finish." Zack mentions

"Zordon." Jason said into his Communicator

"_Rangers please teleport to the Command Center right away_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"We're on our way." Jason said into the Communicator

"I guess this now or never." Tommy stated

"Remember Zordon and Alpha know what they're doing." Billy told us

"That's right we shouldn't question their judgment." Trini stated

"Let's just get this over with." I mentioned

We then teleport to the Command Center.

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

We then teleported into the Command Center.

"**Welcome Power Rangers. This promises to be a momentous occasion, you are about to meet the newest member of your team. As you are aware, the Gold Ranger's powers were completely decimated from reenergizing Green Ranger's Powers. Alpha and I felt it was time to create an even more powerful Ranger to combat Lord Zedd and his diabolical evil. To that end, a candidate was selected and a new Power Ranger was created. And now my friends, I present to you the White Ranger**." Zordon told us

Just then a bright white light shone and we turned around and shielded our eyes then we see the White Ranger floating down and then landed. Then the light died down.

"**Welcome White Ranger the time has come to reveal your identity**." Zordon stated

The White Ranger then begins to slowly take off his helmet. I then fainted.

_Paul's POV_

I then take off my helmet revealing myself to the others.

"Guess whose back in town." I told them with a smile

"I don't believe it." Billy mentioned

"Yes." Tommy said happily

I then see Trini start clapping and Zordon chuckles as the others walk over to me.

"What's up man ah you look good." Zack told me as we clasp hands

"Thanks man." I stated

Trini then kissed my cheek.

'Hell yeah.' I thought to myself

Jason, Tommy, and Billy clasp hands with me as well

"We were all hoping it be you especially Kimberly." Billy told me

I then looked over to see Kimberly passed out on the floor.

'Figures.' I thought to myself

"Speaking of Kimberly." I mentioned

I then walked over to my cousin and got down on one knee and putting my helmet down and picked her up.

"Hey sleeping beauty it's time to wake up." I told her

Kimberly woke up and saw that it was me and smiled

"I don't believe it I must be dreaming is it really you cuz?" Kimberly asked

"Last time I check I was anyway." I mentioned laughing as we hugged each other

"It's great to see you again cuz." I whispered in her ear

"Man awesome just simply awesome." Zack stated

The others walked over to us and we clasp hands with each other once more after Kimberly and I stood up and me holding my helmet under my arms again.

"Fantastic." Kimberly stated

"Ayi yi yi, all this human emotion." Alpha said sighing happily

We all laughed at that.

"**So Power Rangers I take it you are pleased with the new member of the Power Team**?" Zordon asked

"This is great." Jason stated happily

"**I'm sorry for being secretive but we had to guard against Lord Zedd's interference**." Zordon stated

"But Zordon how I mean I thought Paul's Powers were gone for good?" Kimberly asked

'Well technically they weren't mine.' I thought to myself

"Not Paul's the Gold Ranger's Powers are gone for good." Alpha told us

"**That is correct however Paul has proven himself to be worthy and true, his courage, strength, and honor allowed us to choose him to be the new White Ranger, his Powers were created by the light of goodness and can never be taken away by the forces of evil**." Zordon told us

"The new White Ranger will control the new White Tiger Zord a Zord of strength and fearless he will also carry an enactment White Saber known as Saba. Saba will assist the White Ranger in battle as well as control the new Zord." Alpha stated

"**Extend your hand White Ranger and accept all that has been granted to you**." Zordon told me

I then raised my hand in the air and Saba appeared.

'Wow it looks a lot like Xavier.' I thought to myself looking at my weapon.

"**Congratulations Paul you are now the new White Power Ranger**." Zordon told me

"Man this is awesome." I told them

**_Meanwhile back inside Skull's father's Garage_**

Bulk and Skull were still trying to get the Dumpster open.

"Prepare to learn the secret of the Power Rangers." Bulk told Skull

Skull laughed and then they try to open the dumpster up with a really big can opener

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

Just then the Alarm sounded.

"**Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel is attacking the industrial center**." Zordon told us

"Zordon, our Zords were damage in our last fight against Nimrod monster we need time to repair them." Jason stated

"Oh no Ayi, yi, yi yi yi Bulk and Skull are about to open up Rita's dumpster." Alpha told us

"What." All of us said as we walked over to Alpha and looked at the Viewing Globe.

"Man that has got to be the biggest can opener I have ever seen." I mentioned

"We have to stop them." Zack stated

"If they open up that dumpster our covers will be blown." Trini stated

"Yeah and we have to stop Nimrod and her goons too." Kimberly mentions

"Yeah and repair the Zords." Billy said

"**Billy and Trini you two must teleport down to the damage Zords and begin the repairs Alpha will provide you with all the information you need**." Zordon told them

"Right." Billy said

Billy and Trini then teleported off.

"**Tommy, Kimberly, Jason, and Zack you must go down to Bulk and Skull's location and secure Rita's Dumpster we can't allow her to escape**." Zordon told them

"We're on it." Jason stated

"**Paul it is up to you to do battle with the Nimrod monster until the others are able to join you good luck Rangers and let the power protect you**." Zordon told us

The others looked at me smiling.

"Go for it bro." Jason told me

'Sweet.' I thought to myself

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" I yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

_**Meanwhile outside Skull's father's workshop**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Tommy, Jason, Zack, and I showed up and so did the Putties.

"Oh great Lord Zedd must be looking for Rita too" Kimberly mentioned

"Well let's smash these clay heads." Tommy stated

"I am with you bro." Zack agreed

"Yeah let's do it guys." Jason told them

We then start to fight the Putties.

**_Meanwhile with Paul_**

_Paul's POV_

I then teleported down.

"_Activate the Tiger Zord_." Saba told me

"Tiger Zord Power up." I called out

Just then the Tiger Zord came charging down through the mountains

"Yes it works." I stated

I hopped onto its head.

"Let's do this Saba." I told him

"_I'm with you White Ranger_." Saba said

"White Tiger Zord Tiger Mode battle ready now." Saba and I said together

"Saba this is only my second time in doing this but we well get it together." I told him

Just then Nimrod blasted us.

"Getting a little hot out here time to go inside." I mentioned

I then hopped into the Cockpit.

"Ah much better time to send this lighting rod packing." I stated

The Tiger Zord then roared and sent Nimrod to the ground.

"White Tiger Zord Convert to Warrior Mode now." I said as I placed Saba into the slot in the console.

Just then the Tiger Zord converted to Warrior Mode.

"Don't think that well save you." Nimrod stated

"Saba I what the Zord to follow my every move." I mentioned

I then punched and the Tiger Zord Warrior Mode punched Nimrod I then kicked and the Tiger Zord Warrior Mode kicked it to the ground.

"_That was most impressive_." Saba mentioned

"Thanks now let's warp this guy up." I stated

**_Meanwhile back outside Skull's Father's Workshop_**

_Kimberly's POV_

We were still fighting the Putties.

"You want to fight you got it." I said

I then punch and kick the putties that were coming at me

**_Meanwhile back with Paul_**

_Paul's POV_

"It's time fight fire with fire." I mentioned placing a sphere into the consol

"White Tiger Thunderbolt armed and ready. Now fire." I commanded

Just then the Tiger Zord Warrior Mode fired three fire balls and hit Nimrod.

"Ha say goodbye Nimrod your history." I told him

"Don't be too sure of yourself White Ranger if you're not careful history will repeat itself." Nimrod stated

Just then Nimrod made two more monsters appear.

"I like you to meet my two friends AC and DC." Nimrod told me

"Whoa cool move, but guess what it's not good enough." I stated

"We'll see go get him boys." Nimrod ordered

Just then they attack the Tiger Zord.

"Whoa." I said as the Tiger Zord went back to Tiger Mode and I landed out of its cockpit.

"_Oh my, that didn't go very well_." Saba stated

"Tell me something I didn't know contact Jason." I told him

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

"Ayi yi yi yi Zordon, Paul is in trouble." Alpha cried out to Zordon looking in the Viewing Globe.

"**I will reconfigure the other Zords to join with the Tiger Zord to become the Mega Tigerzord**." Zordon stated

**_Meanwhile back at the park_**

"_I am having difficulties getting through to the Red Ranger_." Saba stated

"Jason where are yea I need yea." I called out

**_Meanwhile outside Skull's father's Workshop_**

"Let's show him the Power of Thunder." Jason called out

**_Meanwhile back in the park_**

I then see Jason arrive in his Red Dragon Thunder Zord

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode." Jason called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode

"I need White Tiger Thunder Power now." I called out

Just then a sphere appeared in my hand

The Tiger Zord then got up and started to charge at Nimrod

"Alright time for a little tag team of our own." Jason stated

Jason then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode hopped onto the back of the Tiger Zord and then the Tiger Zord charged them and Nimrod got sent flying by my the Red Dragon Thunder Zord's staff.

"Alright Time to heat things up a little disengage." I called out

Jason then had the Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode hop off the Tiger Zord. I then hopped back inside the Tiger Zord's cockpit.

"Mega Tigerzord Transformation sequence now." I said as I put Saba back into the slot in the console

Just then the Tiger Zord converted back to its Warrior Mode then the Thunder Assault Team arrived and then the five Zords combined to create the Mega Tigerzord.

"You're finished." Nimrod stated

All three then started firing at us but we had the Mega Tigerzord just kept on walking towards them

"Don't hide behind me get them you fools." Nimrod told them

"Firebird Mega Punch." Kimberly, Trini, Billy, Zack, and I commanded

Just then the Mega Tigerzord launched the Firebird Zord then turned it into a real firebird and then into struck and destroyed Nimrod, AC and DC.

"Yes." The five of us said together giving each other high fives

"It's great to have you with us for good Paul." Jason told me

"Thanks man." I said

**_Meanwhile back inside Skull's father's Workshop_**

Bulk and Skull just gave up and sat down on the floor by the table

"Let's face it Skull we are never going to get this tuna can open." Bulk stated

Unknown to them the dumpster began to open

"Look at this mess my father is going to kill me." Skull mentioned

And then Rita escaped, Rita then walk away from the dumpster.

"Ah I'm free, I'm free." Rita stated

Bulk and Skull then turned around.

"What are you looking at you pickle heads?" Rita asked

Bulk and Skull then fainted.

"Ah just what I needed a Human Squatt and Baboo." Rita mentioned

_Paul's POV_

"You who Rita." Kimberly called out

Rita looked up and saw the seven of us Morphed.

"No not you again." Rita cried out

"I'm afraid so Rita." Tommy said

"We're like your worst nightmare." Kimberly mentioned

"Strange I thought you be bigger Rita." I stated with my hands crossed

"What a seventh Ranger?" Rita asked shocked

"Yep the names Paul Golupski and I am Frank's fifteen year old son and the Pink Ranger's cousin." I told her

"You'll never get rid of us." Zack told her

Zack then picked up Rita

"Nighty night Rita." Zack stated

Zack then placed her in the Dumpster and Tommy closed the lid.

"Great job guys." Tomnmy stated

"Yeah I just can't believe Bulk and Skull slept through the whole thing." Kimberly mentioned

"Yeah no kidding." Jason agreed

**_Later on_**

_Kimberly's POV_

Trini and I now powered down were trying to wake up Bulk and Skull.

"Mommy give me ten more minutes I'll get up I promise." Bulk said

"Come on Bulky wake up." I told him lightly slapping his cheeks

Bulk and Skull woke up and saw the two of us.

"Are you two ok? We heard you screaming." I asked

"Don't look behind us." Bulk told us pointing behind him

"There's a little Witch." Skull mentioned

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked

Bulk and Skull turned around.

"Hey it's gone." Bulk stated

"Where did the little creature get too?" Skull asked

"What little creature?" Trini asked

"No little creature." Skull said

"Everything is fine." Bulk said

"Yeah just fine." Skull said

"Yeah." Trini said

**_Meanwhile in the Park_**

_Paul's POV_

Billy, Zack, Jason, Tommy, and I as I am now dressed in white we're all holding Rita's Dumpster.

"Time to send Rita back into space so that she doesn't cause any more trouble." I mentioned

We then lift up the Dumpster.

"Ok Zordon we're ready." Billy said into the Communicator

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

"**Alpha, activate the energy beam**." Zordon told Alpha

"Right Zordon." Alpha said pushing the red button

**_Meanwhile back at the Park_**

Just then a beam hit Rita's Dumpster and sent her back into space.

"Good riddance." Zack said

"Well at least she is out of our hairs again." Tommy stated

"At least for now." Billy mentioned

"Yeah well hopefully she will stay gone." I stated

"You said it man." Jason agreed

We all then walked off.

**_The next day inside the Youth Center_**

We were all having drinks as Kimberly and the others are helping me feel welcome in Angle Grove.

"Ah man you guys are the best." I told them

"Yeah well I think your surprise was more of a surprise then our surprise." Jason mentioned

We all laugh at his little confusion.

"Welcome home to Angle Grove Paul." Trini told me

"Welcome home." The others said together as we raised our glasses up

"Thanks guys it really means a lot to me." I told them

Just then two teenagers walk up to us.

"Hey Richie Curtis this is my cousin Paul he just moved to Angle Grove." Kimberly said introducing me to them

"Nice to meet you Paul I just moved to town too as did Richie here." Curtis told me

"Cool and it's nice to meet you guys too." I told them as I shook their hands

"You win that Trophy Richie?" Trini asked

"Yeah I won it at the Karate Tournament this afternoon." Ritchie stated

"Congratulations man." Tommy told him

"Yeah Ritchie that is really great." Kimberly said

"Hey how about you demonstrate some of them moves." Tommy mentioned

"Yeah come on man let's go." Zack stated

"Yeah show us something really cool." Kimberly said

Ritchie then put the Trophy down and back kicked accidentally kicking the cake out of Ernie's hands and just as luck would have it Bulk and Skull walked in and got covered in the cake the two turned around and left.

"Well from what I remember of those two from the last time I was in Angle Grove it's nice to know that some things haven't changed." I mentioned

"I doubt those two ever will." Tommy stated

All of us started laughing.

**AN**: _Well there's the second chapter for this story. Well Paul is now a Power Ranger just like his father was before him. Now I might get one more chapter up tonight don't know yet though. If you have questions or ideas for my stories or future stories please feel free to share them. So until next please R&R. _


	3. Two for One

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is a new chapter. Now without further ado here is chapter three for your reading pleasure._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Enter the White Tiger**

Chapter Three: Two for One

_Kimberly's POV_

I walk into the Juice Bar and head straight for Trini, sitting at a table.

"Alright, tell me what you think?" I asked as I twirled around in my dress.

"Adorable, Tommy is going to love it." Trini told me as I giggle and sit down across from her.

"I stayed in my closet for hours, trying to figure out what to wear." I told her

"So is that why Paul didn't come down with you?" Trini asked me

"No he is working out with Jason and Tommy and said he come by with them when Tommy comes to pick me up." I told her

Trini then notices my mom's purse

"Is that your mother's purse you were telling me about?" Trini asks me

"Yeah she took it on her first date with my dad I promised not to let it out of my sight." I told her

"Oh I got that lipstick you wanted." Trini mentioned handing over the lipstick to me.

"Thank you Trini. Um Siren Song Red." I read

"Yeah can you believe that?" Trini asked

We then laugh about it. Just then Ritchie showed up

"Here you go ladies two diet sodas." Ritchie said as he put the sodas by us.

"Thanks." Trini and I said together thanking him

"No prob." Ritchie said

Ritchie then walked off. Just then Bulk and Skull walked in with some kind of device.

"Hey Bulk shouldn't you be at the beach with that thing?" Trini asked

Bulk and Skull walk over to our table.

"For your information this is a Power Ranger detector. Built and design by my cousin Waldo who is a student at Angel Grove Tech. This is going to help us find the Power Rangers." Bulk told us

"Yeah." Skull said

The detector suddenly surged and Bulk and Skull were pulled along it.

"Yeah that's working real well." I mentioned

We laughed as they past Tommy, Paul, and Jason, and run into the lockers.

_Paul's POV_

We all shake our heads at them.

"Do I even want to know what those two are up to?" I asked

"With those two who knows what happens in their brains." Tommy mentioned

"Yeah no kidding." Jason agreed

The three of us then walked up to Kimberly and Trini.

"Wow Kim you look beautiful." Tommy told her

"Thanks are you ready to go?" Kimberly asked looking at him funny

"It's only three o clock I was going to go change." Tommy mentioned

We look at him funny for a moment and then Tommy glances at the clock on the wall

"Oh man I forgot to rewind my watch I'm sorry I'm just going to run home and go change." Tommy told her

"Ok." She told him

Tommy then runs off as Jason, Kimberly, Trini, and I share a laugh together.

"So Paul how are you liking Angle Grove so far?" Jason asked

"A little warmer then what I'm use to but so far I'm liking it." I told him

"Have you heard from any of your friends back in Michigan?" Trini asked

"I have talked with Preston a bit the other day and he says things are not the same without me there." I mentioned

**_Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"All this teenage love is making me sick I need to find a way to take down that new Ranger of theirs without the others interfering. Of course instead of one monster I will send down two monsters to attack Earth." Lord Zedd stated

"Yes while the other Rangers are busy dealing with one monster, they won't be able to help the new White Ranger with the other monster on the loose." Goldar mentioned

**_Meanwhile at the park_**

_Kimberly's POV_

Tommy and I are on our date, enjoying the day at the lake and in the park.

"This is great Tommy." I said

"Yeah it is." Tommy said

As we were sitting down on a picnic table eating I can't help but to think about Paul. Even though that he seems to have moved on for the most part I can still tell that he is hurting.

"Hey Kim you have something on your mind?" Tommy asked me breaking me out of my thoughts

"Yeah I am just thinking about Paul, I know he is getting better in terms of coping with what happen to his parents and older sister, but I can tell he is still hurting really bad about what happen." I told him

"I know Kim, but as long as you keep being there for him when he needs you he will be fine." Tommy reassured me

"Thanks Tommy, you know what I think this up coming weekend I am going to hang out with Paul all day just the two of us he always seems to be more at ease when we hang out together." I stated

"That's a great idea Kim I am sure he would like that very much." Tommy told me

**_Meanwhile on the other side of the park_**

Bulk and Skull are still being dragged by the metal detector, and convince they are going to find the Power Rangers.

"Whoa this thing is going crazy there must be a Power Ranger nearby." Bulk stated

"Where?" Skull asked

"This way." Bulk stated as the device pulls him in one direction and Skull runs in another direction

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"Ah the Pink Ranger's purse will make an excellent monster." Lord Zedd stated

"Yes but what about the second monster?" Goldar asked

"Send the Putties to get the purse and from its contents I will make the other one just for you Goldar." Lord Zedd told him

"Yes and with two monsters we will be able to finally be able to take down them Power Rangers." Goldar stated

**_Meanwhile back at the park with Kimberly and Tommy_**

_Kimberly's POV_

At the park, Tommy and I are walking along when several putties appear.

"Putties oh I knew this day was going to well." I stated as I sat down my mom's purse.

"May I have this dance?" Tommy asked as he offered his hand

I smile to him and took it he then spun me around and we both kicked a Putty then Tommy lifted me up and I kicked another one then Tommy put me down and spun me around. I then kick a Putty into the tree.

"Sorry." I muttered sarcastically

_Normal POV_

The two rangers kept fighting the Putties then one of the Putties grabbed the Purse and disappeared.

**_In another part of the park_**

The reappeared in another part of the park and pulled out the lipstick and disappeared dropping both the Lipstick and Purse. Then Lord Zedd zapped the two items away.

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"Excellent work Putties now Pursehead monster arise." Lord Zedd said

**_Meanwhile at the park_**

_Kimberly's POV_

After we took care of the Putties. I go back to get my mom's purse and to find it missing.

"Tommy my mom's purse is gone." I told him freaking out

"It's alright we'll find it." Tommy reassured

"No need to search I am right here come and get me weaklings." The purse monster stated

Oh man why does this seem to always happened.

"Oh man how am I going to explain this to my mom?" I asked

"Don't worry Kimberly we will get it back." Tommy told me

"Mind if I make the call?" I asked

"Go for it beautiful." Tommy told calling me by my nickname

Awesome I rarely get to make the call.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" I yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out

Once morphed we got into a fighting stance.

"My don't you look fierce here take a look for yourself." The purse monster stated

The monster then brings out a mirror.

"What's that she has there?" Tommy asked

"I don't know." I replied

We were about to attack when we got hit by a ray freezing us in place.

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"Yes, my plan is working according to plan." Lord Zedd said thrilled that his plan is working for a change. Finster, Baboo, and Squatt cheer as well.

"Now for the other monster Lipsyncher arise." Lord Zedd stated as he sap his staff towards Earth.

**_Meanwhile at the park_**

Just then the lipstick gets sap by Lord Zedd's ray and turns into a monster

"Oh my where are those Power Ranger, I just to kiss them all to pieces." Lipsyncher stated evilly

**_Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center_**

_Paul's POV_

At the Juice Bar, me and the other guys are working out. Just then our Communicators go off. We then huddle close to each other.

"We read you Zordon." Jason spoke into the Communicator

"_Jason, you and the others must teleport to the Command Center Tommy and Kimberly are in _trouble." Zordon said into the Communicator

Man I knew this day was going to well.

"We have to get Trini." Jason stated

"Right." Billy said as we walk off to get her

**_Meanwhile inside the Command Center_**

After we teleported in we all looked into the Viewing Globe.

"**Power Rangers as you can see Tommy and Kimberly had their date in the park interrupted by one of Zedd's monsters**." Zordon told us

"Zordon why aren't Kimberly and Tommy moving?" Jason asked as we turned around to face him

"**Their minds have been frozen by the compact ray**." Zordon stated

"Man that's Brutal." Zack stated

"**Zedd's latest creation Pursehead has many weapons at its disposal**." Zordon told us

"So the purse monster has weapons from the paraphernalia in the personal receptacle from which it was created." Billy stated

"Meaning what?" Zack asked

"Well its weapons must come from the things inside Kimberly's and Paul's mother's purse," Trini stated

"Exactly." Billy stated

Just then the alarm went off.

"Ayi, yi, yi." Alpha cried out

"**Lord Zedd just created a second monster from Kimberly's mother's purse." Zordon told us as we saw a lipstick monster attacking at the other side of the park**." Zordon told us

"That must be the lipstick I lent her." Trini mentioned

"**Yes Trini Lipsyncher voice can emit powerful sound waves that can destroy almost anything in its path**." Zordon stated

I then turn to face Zordon.

"Lipsyncher is all my Zordon." I stated

"No way man." Zack stated

"**Trini and Billy will remain here to help Alpha find a way counteract the effects from Pursehead's compact ray**." Zordon said

"And Jason and Zack can go help Kimberly and Tommy. They need your help guys I'll call if I need help I promise." I stated

"You better bro." Zack stated as we clasped hands

"Good luck man." Jason said as we clasped hands as well

"**Go now Rangers and may the power protect you all**." Zordon told us

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" I yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out.

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out.

**_Meanwhile at the park_**

"Hey Pursehead what you do to our friends?" Jason asked

"The same thing that will happen to you three." Pursehaed stated

"Come on Pursehead." Zack stated

"Gladly take this." Pursehead stated

She then fired her compact ray at them freezing them as well.

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

"Ayi, yi, yi Jason and Zack have now been frozen by Pursehead." Alpha stated

"Trini I need more power to complete my calculations." Billy told Trini

"The systems are o ready at maximum compactly but I will try." Trini said

"**Alpha make sure the hydrogenerator doesn't overload**." Zordon stated

"Zordon, we are already in overload." Trini mentioned

**_Meanwhile with Paul_**

After I morphed I teleported down to where Lipsyncher is.

"Hello there White Ranger and now one, two, three go." Lipsyncher said as she blasted me with a blast resembling musical notes

I fall to the ground from them notes but I quickly get back up.

"What's the matter White Ranger can't face the music?" Lipsyncher asked

"Want to bet." I stated getting into a fighting stance

"You think you can hurt me?" Lipsyncher asked

I then drew out Saba.

"Let's see if you like this." I stated as I jump up in the air

I then slash down on her face leaving a big old cut on her right cheek.

"My beautiful face how could you." Lipsyncher stated angrily

"Easy, you attack me and I defended myself." I stated

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"Enough of this pointless complaining here grow Lipsyncher and destroy the White Ranger." Lord Zedd stated furious.

Lord Zedd then throws the silver ball towards Earth.

**_Meanwhile back on Earth with Paul_**

Just then a silver ball came down and Lipsyncher caught it and threw it to the ground next to her, and the next thing I know Lipsyncher grew thirty stories tall.

"Alright Lipsyncher two can play at this game it's time for the Power of Thunder." I called out

"White Tiger Thunder Zord power." I called out

Just then the Tiger Zord came charging down from the mountains

"Alright let's do this." I stated as I jumped into my Zord's cockpit

"White Tiger Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." I said as I put Saba in the slot in the console.

Just then the Tiger Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode.

"Come White Ranger you are no match for me time to say good bye." Lipsyncher said

Lipsyncher then made a horrific sound wave towards me

"OW this really isn't doing my ears too well." I mentioned

Lipsyncher charge at me and slash down on my Zord. I quickly have the Tiger Zord counter attack and we trade blow for blow for a little bit but then she gets the upper hand on me. She then keeps on slashing me with her weapon and my Zord hits the ground.

"Shit I just lost most of my Power Supply hopefully the others can find a way to free the others in time." I said to myself

**Meanwhile back i_nside the Command Center_**

"If only I can get the right coordinates for the reflector shields." Billy stated

Alpha looks on at the Viewing Globe.

"Ayi, yi, yi Paul is having a tough time with Lipsyncher." Alpha stated

Billy and Trini then come over to the Viewing Globe

"**White Ranger's Power Systems are overloading Alpha**." Zordon told them

"We have to do something, look Paul is being over powered he is helpless out there." Trini stated

"Yeah but we will destroy the entire systems if we try to amplify the power grid anymore." Billy warned

"Ayi, yi, yi." Alpha cried out

**_Meanwhile with Bulk and Skull_**

Bulk and Skull continue to be pulled by their detector.

"It's going crazy we have to be close now." Bulk said as the detector pulls him towards the water.

Skull becomes a little concern when the detector leads them into the lake, but Bulk is insisted.

"Just think of the money." Bulk stated

"What is with all this money talk?" Skull asked himself

"That's right think of the money." Bulk stated

Bulk and Skull then get pulled into the lake.

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

"Paul is not answering." Alpha stated

"Billy how's it coming?" Trini asked

"There it's done. The reverse ocular dilator is ready." Billy told Trini

"Now what?" Trini asked

"**It's going to take all of you defeat Lipsyncher go free the others first then go help Paul, we are running out of time Rangers**." Zordon told them

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Trini yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out.

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Trini yelled out.

Once morphed Bill and Trini teleport to where the others were frozen

"Welcome Rangers I have been expecting you." Pursehead stated

"Ok I am powering up the device now. Trini distract Pursehead while I free the others." Billy told her

"Right." Trini said

Trini battles Pursehead while Billy went to free the others.

"Ok guys I will have you out of this in a couple of seconds." Billy stated as he used the device on them

The device works as the Rangers are freed.

_Kimberly's POV_

Oh man it feels so good to be able to move again.

"You have to do better than that if you want to beat us." Trini said as the seven of us surround Pursehead, ready to battle

Just then our Communicators went off.

"I read you Zordon what is it?" Tommy asked

"_Power_ _Rangers, Paul needs you right away Lipsyncher is proving too much for him to handle by himself_." Zordon told them

"Got ya Zordon Jason and myself can handle this Pursehead." Tommy said

"Wait a minute Tommy are you sure you guys got this?" I asked them

"Yeah we got this the rest of you go help Paul." Jason said

"Right Rangers let's morph out." Zack stated

Just then Billy, Trini, Zack, and I teleport off to help my cousin.

_Normal POV_

"Hey bag head you're going down." Jason stated

"Don't get too full of yourself Rangers didn't your mothers tell you to flush after every meal." Pursehead stated

The Rangers then dodge the flush.

"Hey Pursehead try this on for size." Tommy stated as he pulled out his Dragon Dagger.

He then fired his Dragon Dagger at Pursehead sending the monster to the ground.

"Alright my turn." Jason said as he drew out his Blade Blaster.

"Fire." Jason called out as he fired it at the Pursehead.

Pursehead then went to the ground and turned back into Kimberly's mother's purse.

"Now that was some good teamwork bro." Jason said

"You know it bro." Tommy stated as the two clasp hands

Tommy then goes and picks it up.

"Kimberly's mother's purse looks like everything is here except for the lipstick." Tommy mentioned

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"Those two power brats may have gotten lucky but the other Rangers won't have it easy with Lipsyncher." Lord Zedd stated

**_Meanwhile with the other Rangers_**

_Paul's POV_

Just then I see the others appear

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord got zapped with Black Lightning and transformed into the Lion Thunder Zord.

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord got zapped with Pink Lightning and transformed into the Firebird Thunder Zord.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then the Triceratops Zord got zapped with Blue Lightning and transformed into the Unicorn Thunder Zord.

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord got zapped with Yellow Lightning and transformed into the Griffin Thunder Zord.

The others then hopped inside.

"Man am I ever glad to see you guys." I said

"Paul you ok?" Kimberly asked

Man I should be the one asking her that but I will let it slide as it would be a pointless battle.

"Yeah I'm fine but I need a little time to get my Zord up and running." I stated

"Don't worry bro the Zack man has got you covered." Zack stated

Just then the Lion Thunder Zord charges in and rammed into Lipsyncher making her tumble to the ground.

"Here have some rocks to play with." Billy said

Just then the Unicorn Thunder Zord threw rocks at Lipsyncher

"I'm going to give you the same treatment you gave my friend." Trini stated

Just then the Griffin Thunder Zord blasted Lipsyncher with fire balls.

"Ok Lipsyncher I am personally going to teach you to never mess with my cousin." Kimberly told her

Just then The Firebird Thunder Zord whipped up a tornado and sent Lipsyncher flying to the ground. Just then my Tiger Zord came back online.

"Yes thanks guys I have full power now let's do this." I stated as I grab a sphere and put it in the slot in front of me

"White Tiger Thunderbolt fire." I commanded

Just then three fire balls shot out of the Tiger's mouth and hit Lipsyncher.

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"No this is impossible." Lord Zedd stated furious with this new development.

Baboo and Squatt cower in fear.

**_Meanwhile back on Earth_**

"Mega Tigerzord transformation sequence now." I called out

Just then the other Thunder Zords combined with my Tiger Zord to form the Mega Tigerzord.

"What that doesn't scare me." Lipsyncher stated

"Oh it will you sorry excuse of a beauty product." I stated as I grab a sphere and put it in the slot in front of me

"FIREBIRD MEGA PUNCH!" We all yelled out

Just then the Mega Tigerzord launch the Firebird Zord right at Lipsyncher and destroyed her.

"Yes that's one beauty product I'm glad we destroyed." Kimberly stated

"Man I never thought I hear them words come out of your mouth cuz." I mentioned

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"So you manage to fail me again you imbeciles." Lord Zedd stated very angrily as he blames Goldar, Baboo, and Squatt

"Sorry Master." Goldar said

"You best not fail me again." Lord Zedd warns them.

**_Meanwhile At the lake_**

We were all together at the lake.

"Here ya go Kimberly." Tommy said as he gives Kimberly her mother's purse

"Thank you Tommy everything is here." Kimberly said taking it and looking through it

"Yeah man thanks I didn't want to think what the outcome would have been if we had to tell her what Zedd did to her purse." I stated

"I know right." Kimberly said agreeing with me

"Well I am just glad we showed Zedd about having respect for others personal stuff." Jason said

"You got that right." Trini agreed

We then laughed

"Hey guys look at that." Zack said noticing something strange coming out of the water.

We look over and saw Bulk and Skull, coming out of the water still being pulled by the detector.

"Out of our way." Bulk stated

"Yeah move it." Skull said as they passed us confident they are about to discover our secrets.

The detector points to a group of children.

"Hey have you guys seen the Power Rangers?" Bulk asked

"Yeah sure." A little girl said

"You wanna play?" Another little girl asked

"I don't believe it." Bulk said

"Hey can I be the Green Ranger?" Skull asked

"Well I have to hand it to you guys." Jason stated

"You finally did it." Tommy said

"You found the Power Rangers." Kimberly said as she laughs

We all then laugh at Bulk and Skull dismay.

**AN**: _Well there's the third chapter for this story. Now it will be a while before I post for this again but like I said in the first chapter I will post chapters for this and my other stories when I get them done. So until next time please R&R. _


	4. Opposites Attract

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is a new chapter. Please read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter. Now without further ado here is chapter four for your reading pleasure._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Enter the White Tiger**

Chapter Four: Opposites Attract

At the Youth Center Billy and Trini are sitting inside the Juice Bar. Trini then spots Billy's latest device on the table.

"That is really impressive Billy, what is it?" Trini inquired

"It's a polarizing gauge. Scientists have predicted a rare solar storm for today." Billy stated

"And you can measure the storm with that?" Trini asked

"Precisely I am going to collect some data for the science club." Billy confirmed

"That's impressive Billy." Trini stated

"So where are Paul and Kimberly I thought they be down here today?" Billy asked

"They're going to spend the day hanging out together." Trini stated

"Any particular reason why?" Billy asked

"Well Paul is feeling a bit down about what happen a few months ago, so she figure spending some time with just the two of them will help cheer him up." Trini mentioned

**_Meanwhile at the park with Kimberly and Paul_**

A day doesn't go by when I don't think about my parents and older sister. I miss them every day but Kimberly and the others are helping me get through this. I don't know what it is though, but when Kimberly and I are hanging out with each other I feel happy forgetting about all my problems for a while.

"Hey earth to Paul you there?" Kimberly asked bring me out of my thoughts

I then look down to the ground at her as I am sitting on one of the lower tree branches

"Yeah sorry cuz what's up?" I asked

"Well lunch is ready so come down and eat." She told me

"Ok cuz I will be right down." I said

I then jump down and landed perfectly on my two feet I then turn to Kimberly to see her giving that look I know all too well.

"Paul how many times have I told you not to do that?" Kimberly asked

"Counting this time about a hundred give or take a few." I replied setting down on the blanket.

"Sometimes I wonder about you." She told me sitting down as well

"Same to you my dear cousin." I replied with a grin

"Whatever." She said with a grin as well

"So what's for lunch anyway?" I asked

"We are having tuna fish sandwiches and chips." Kim told me

Oh man why does it have to be tuna she should better than anyone that know I don't like tuna.

"Now I know you don't like tuna Paul, but it won't hurt you to eat it once in a while." Kimberly told me setting a sandwich down in front of me.

"You never know Kimberly." I muttered looking at it

"Just eat it Paul please for me." Kimberly stated giving me that look I know all too well

'Man I really hate that look I can never say no to that look for some reason.' I thought to myself

"Ok fine I will eat it." I told her taking a bite out of my sandwich

'Well at least her cooking is good.' I thought to myself

"See that wasn't so bad." Kimberly stated

"Yeah it was all right." I muttered

Kimberly just shakes her head and starts eating her own sandwich.

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Perfect this solar magnetic storm only happens once every hundred years and the Blue Ranger's polarizer will be perfect instead of studying the storm I'll use it to throw off the earth's magnetic polarity." Lord Zedd mentioned

"Yes master but what about that new White Ranger?" Goldar asked

"He will fall so enough I have something in store for him." Lord Zedd stated

**_Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center with Billy and Trini_**

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in.

"Hey check it out We are going to hook this up to the big satellite in the sky." Bulk told them

"That's right sports fans deep in the woods Bulk and Skull will send out a message to find the Power Rangers." Skull stated

"Well you better be careful guy's scientist have predicted a magnetic solar storm that might have unsuspected results in the atmosphere." Billy mentioned

"Don't worry about us mister scientist we have git everything under control, come on Skull let's get out of here." Bulk said

"Right behind you Bulky." Skull said

Bulk and Skull then walk out

"I wonder if Paul is having a good time hanging out with Kim." Billy mentions

"I wouldn't worry about it I mean him and Kimberly have a real strong bound with one another so I am sure everything will be fine nothing can go wrong with those two." Trini stated

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"Everything can go wrong my dear." Lord Zedd stated

"Oh this should be good." Baboo mentioned

"Get ready to do some damage Goldar." Lord Zedd stated

"Yes master." Goldar said

**_Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center a while later_**

Tommy, Jason, and Zack are working out.

"I hope Paul will be alright he has been feeling pretty down lately." Tommy mentioned

"He'll be fine bro." Jason said

"Yeah man out of all of us Kimberly can help him get out of any kind of funk he is in." Zack said

**_Meanwhile inside Billy's garage_**

Billy goes over his data as he prepares for the magnetic storm.

"That storm should be starting soon." Billy said

Billy then went back to typing.

**_Meanwhile back with Paul and Kimberly at the park_**

"Hey Paul can I ask you something?" Kimberly asked me

"What's up cuz?" I asked

"Well I know something as been bothering you lately everything ok?" She asked

Man I knew she was going to ask about how I was holding up eventually but I really don't want to talk about it right now.

"It's really nothing cuz just having a lot on my mind is all nothing to worry about." I told her

She then puts her hand on my shoulder and turns me around to face her.

"Paul, I know something is bothering you but I won't force you to tell me I just want you to know that when you do want to talk about it just know I am here for you." Kimberly told me

"Thanks Kimberly." I said giving her a hug and she happily accepts it and returns it

**_Meanwhile in the woods with Bulk and Skull_**

In the woods, Bulk and Skull have set up their device and wait eagerly to find the Power Rangers.

"It's working." Bulk stated

"Cool how can you tell Bulky?" Skull asked

"Shh." Bulk said

Skull then continues to hit his arm with a tennis racket

**_Meanwhile back in the park with Billy_**

Billy finishes setting up his Polarizer and turns it on.

"Now to just sit back and monitor the storm." Billy stated

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"Excellent timing the Blue Ranger has turned on the Polarizer gauge. Now go down and grab it Goldar." Lord Zedd ordered

"As you wish Master." Goldar said

"Soon I will have my own magnetic monster to destroy the Earth and the Power Rangers shall fall." Lord Zedd stated

**_Back in the park_**

Just then, Goldar and several putties show up. Billy then jumped up onto the table.

"Hand over the Polarizer Ranger." Goldar demanded

"No way Goldar." Billy stated

"Putties attack the Blue Ranger." Goldar ordered

Billy then flipped off the table and kicked Goldar to the ground then he started fighting the Putties. He then sees Goldar grabbed the Polarizer.

"Give me back my Polarizer Goldar." Billy stated

"No way Blue Ranger it now belongs to Lord Zedd now see ya." Goldar said before teleporting away.

Billy then flipped over and kicked some Putties to the ground. Then all the other Putties disappeared. Just then the wind starts to pick up

"This isn't good I better report to the Command Center." Billy mentioned

Billy then teleports to the Command Center.

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"What is taking that bucket head so long? I better look into it." Lord Zedd said

Lord Zedd then enhanced his vision and saw Goldar still in the park.

"_I am here Master_." Goldar stated

"Put the Polarizer down pea brain and get back up here." Lord Zedd ordered

**_Back in the Park_**

Goldar put the Polarizer down and teleported back to the Palace. Then Lord Zedd zaps the Polarizer.

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"Now Magnet Brain come forth." Lord Zedd commanded

**_In the City_**

Magnet Brain appears.

"Oh yeah." Magnet Brain stated

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"Now Magnet Brain disturb the Planet's polarity." Lord Zedd ordered

**_Back in the City_**

"Yes Lord Zedd." Magnet Brain said

Magnet Brain immediately gets to work and Angel Grove is turned upside down as the ground tilts and everything goes haywire.

**_Back in the woods with Bulk and Skull_**

"Whoa what is going on Bulky?" Skull asked as the storm continues on

"I don't know man." Bulk replies

**_Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center_**

People are sliding everywhere.

"Man I never seen anything like this before." Zack stated grabbing onto Jason and Tommy.

"Come on let's get out of here and get to Command Center." Jason told his friends

"Stay together guys." Tommy stated

Jason, Tommy, and Zack formed a chain and start walking out of the Juice Bar.

**_Back In the woods_**

Bulk and Skull are ecstatic as their machine sparks

"Yes we did it have contacted the Power Rangers." Bulk stated as him and Skull start dancing around then Skulls sees a bear.

"Um Bulky I don't think so." Skull mentioned scared

"What?" Bulk said irritated

"Look." Skull says as he turns Bulk around and sees a big bear.

"That isn't who we wanted to contact let's get out of here Skull." Bulk told him

"Right behind you Bulky" Skull agreed

They then take off running.

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

Lord Zedd is very please at the chaos he sees below.

"Yes this is what I like to see, Goldar go down to the park and start terrorizing there if I am right the White Ranger will come to you leaving the other Rangers at a disadvantage." Lord Zedd stated

"As you wish Master." Goldar said leaving

**_Meanwhile back in the park with Kimberly and Paul_**

Just then the weather starts acting weird and the ground shaking.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked as we hold on to each other to try and stay standing

"I don't know but something tells me that Zedd is up to something again." I mentioned

"We better contact Zordon." Kimberly mentioned

"Zordon something weird is going on here." I said into my Communicator

"_It's worse then you know Paul you and Kimberly teleport to the Command Center immediately the others are already here_." Zordon said into the Communicator

"Ok we are on our way." I said into the Communicator

Kimberly and I then teleport to the Command Center

**_Meanwhile inside the Command Center_**

"There are terrible disturbance all over the Planet." Alpha told the other Rangers as Paul and Kimberly teleports in

_Paul's POV_

"What's going on guys?" I asked

"**Behold the Viewing Globe Rangers**." Zordon said

We all looked at the Viewing Globe and saw some kind of magnet monster.

"**My scanners indicate that this creature is the center of the disturbances**." Zordon told us

"Great Zedd turned my Polarizer into a monster." Billy said

"**Your are correct Billy Lord Zedd as created a monster from your Polarizer Gauge called Magnet Brain if this continues on it will more than likely destroy the Earth**." Zordon stated

"Man this isn't good." I mentioned

Just then the Alarm sounded

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi now what is going on?" Alpha cried out

"What's going on Zordon?" Jason asked

"**Zedd has just sent down Goldar and the Putties to attack the park**." Zordon informed us

"I will go and handle Goldar Zordon." I mentioned

"No I'll do it Zordon." Billy said

"**No Billy White Ranger can handle Goldar with the help of Saba you must help the other Rangers in defeating Magnet Brain**." Zordon told him

"All right then." Billy said

"**Paul it will take all of you to defeat Magnet Brain once you have taken care of Goldar and the Putties go and help the other Rangers deal with Magnet Brain**." Zordon stated

"Right Zordon." I said

"**Good luck Rangers and let the power protect you**." Zordon told us

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!" Jason yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" I yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out.

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out.

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Trini yelled out.

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out.

**_In the city_**

_Kimberly's POV_

Once morphed all of us minus Paul showed up

"Hey Magnet Brain you have caused enough damage for one day." Jason stated

"That is some big talk Red Ranger take this." Magnet Brain stated

Magnet Brain than uses his device to scatter us.

"Putties come and battle the Rangers." Magnet Brain ordered

Just then several putties showed up and we started to fight off the Putties.

**_In the Park with Paul_**

_Paul's POV_

I then arrived morphed

"Goldar you have had it." I said

"Ah White Ranger so nice of you to join us attack him Putties." Goldar ordered

"Come on clay heads let's do this I don't have all day." I stated

I then begin to fight off the Putties punching and kicking them in the chest making them disappear.

"Alright Goldar no more of your clay cronies to hide behind it is just you and me." I said pulling out Saba.

"Fine by me White Ranger time to see if you are just as good as your father." Goldar mentioned bring out his sword

"You have no right to talk about my dad Goldar." I told him

We then start fighting each other.

**_Back in the city_**

_Kimberly's POV_

We were still fighting the Putties.

"Come on clay heads you are going to have to do better than that to defeat me." I said kicking another putty in the chest.

'Hopefully Paul is ok this is his first time battling Goldar.' I thought to myself

_**Back in the park with Pau**l_

_Paul's POV_

I am still battling Goldar but I am finding it very difficult to get the upper hand on him.

"Give it up White Ranger you don't stand a chance against me." Goldar stated as he kicks me to the ground

I stand back up.

"I'll never give up Goldar just like my father did before me I will fight until my last breath. I will never give up ever." I told him

Just then my lift hand starts to glow Gold.

"What's going on?" I asked myself

**_Back in the city_**

_Kimberly's POV_

We are still fighting the Putties.

"Hey where are you going Red Ranger take this." Magnet Brain said

Magnet Brian then fired at Jason and made him fall off.

"I am going to cut you down to size." Jason mentioned standing up

Jason then brought out his Blade Blaster

"I don't think so Red." Magnet Brain stated

Magnet Brain then fired at it making it backfire on him

"Oh man it back fire on me." Jason stated

"Don't worry Jase I'll use my." Zack told him getting his Blade Blaster out

"Not so fast Ranger." Magnet Brain stated firing a beam at Zack making his backfire as well.

**_Back in the park with Paul_**

_Paul's POV_

Just then a Gold beam shot out from my hand hitting Goldar straight on sending him to the ground. I open it up to see my dad's old Power Coin glowing.

"But how these Powers were gone for good?" I wondered

'_The Power is never gone_." A voice stated

I turn towards the voice to see that it is a faded image of my dad Morphed in his Ranger form with his helmet off.

"Dad?" I asked in confusion

"_You will continue on the work I had started all those years ago_." Dad told me reaching his hand out towards me

Just then Xavier appeared in the hand that my dad's Power Coin was in.

'Whoa cool.' I thought to myself looking at it

"_My weapon is now yours son_." Dad told me

Just then my whole suit change I have the Gold Ranger's shield and my White Ranger suit also has Golden stripes around and there is a Gorilla Coin in the center of the shield. I take a look at myself.

"Whoa now this is too cool." I stated

"_This is the Gorilla Battle Mode it will allow you to have twice the Power and as well as call on the Gorilla Zord. Take care son and always know the Power well always be with you and will protect you_." Dad told me before disappearing

"Wait." I called out running to where he once was

I look around then look at myself once more.

'Thanks dad I will always make you proud of me.' I thought to myself

I turned around and saw Goldar get back up.

"You may have gotten more powerful Ranger but it won't help you." Goldar stated

Goldar then comes straight at me.

"You just don't learn do you monkey boy." I stated

I then charge at him as well with both Saba and Xavier out both glowing Saba White and Xavier Gold I then bring both blades down on top of Goldar slashing him in the chest sending sparks out as he then falls to the ground.

"You want some more Goldar?" I asked as he stood up

"You haven't seen the last of me White Ranger." Goldar told me

Goldar then disappears.

"So much for that gold monkey." I stated

"Zordon I took care of Goldar how are the others doing with Magnet Brain?" I asked into the Communicator

"_They could use your help right away_." Zordon told me through the Communicator

"Got it Zordon I'm on it." I said into the Communicator

I then teleport to the others

**_Back in the city_**

_Kimberly's POV_

We had just finished off the Putties.

"Ok Magnet Brain your next." Tommy stated

Just then we see Magnet Brain get kicked to the ground by Paul?

_Paul's POV_

I then show up and kick Magnet Brain to the ground.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late for the main event." I said

"Paul is that you?" Kimberly asked

"Sure is cuz just got a little Power upgrade I'll tell you about it later right now we have a magnet to take care of." I stated

"I agree man you got a plan in mind?" Jason asked

"Well let's try combining all our power for a massive power blast, Jason you guys get the Power Blaster assembled." I suggested

"Right bro." Jason said

"Tommy you and I will give them some cover just long enough for them to get ready." I said

"Right bro." Tommy stated

Tommy and I then get in front of the others to give them some cover long enough to form their Power Blaster.

"Alright Rangers let's bring them together." Jason said

"Right." The others said

The rangers then held their weapons into the air and made them touch.

"Power Axe" Zack said changing the Axe from Axe mode to Cannon Mode.

Then Zack threw the axe into sky.

"Power Bow" Kimberly said

Then Kimberly threw the bow in to the sky where it combined with the Power Axe

"Power Daggers" Trini said

Then Trini threw the daggers in to the sky where they combined with the Power Bow and both daggers landed on each side of the Power Axe.

"Power Lance" Billy said

Then Billy threw both pieces of the lance into the sky and combined with the Power bow and landed between the Power Daggers and Power Axe on each side.

"Power Sword" Jason said

Jason then jumped up and placed the Sword on top of the Power Axe and brought it back down to earth. Then the other rangers came and held on to Jason or the Power Blaster with Billy and Kimberly standing to his right and Zack and Trini standing to his left.

"POWER RANGERS!" The five Rangers yelled at the same time

Tommy then points his Dragon Dagger at Magnet Brain and I point Saba's and Xavier's faces at Magnet Brain as well

"That doesn't scare me." Magnet Brain stated

"FIRE!" We all yelled out

Our combined blasts fired and hit Magnet Brain sending him to the ground hard.

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"I can't believe this the White Ranger became more Powerful than before. Alright then grow Magnet Brain and destroy them Rangers." Lord Zedd stated throwing down his bomb device

Lord Zedd then turns to the Putties

"Putties go back down there and try to keep some of them separated from each other." Lord Zedd stated

**_Back in the city_**

Magnet Brain then grew thirty stories tall.

"Oh man not good." I said

Just then more Putties show up

"Man not these clay heads again." Zack said

"Jason, can you and the others handle the Putties while I use the Gorilla Zord to handle this freak?" I asked

"Yeah no worries bro." Jason told me

"Paul call us if you need help." Kimberly told me

"Well do cuz." I stated

"Come on guys lets go." Jason said

"Right." The others said together as they then start fighting the Putties

"I need Thunder Zord Power now." I called out

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came burrowing down through the mountains.

"Alright it works let's do this." I stated

I then hop up into the Gorilla Zord's cockpit.

"Gold Gorilla Zord, convert to Warrior Mode now." I said placing Xavier into its slot

Just then, the Gorilla Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode.

"Here Ranger I have something here that really should stick to your chest." Magnet Brain said

He then threw a giant magnet at us.

"I don't think so Magnet Brain." I said

I then have the Gorilla Zord catch the magnet and snap it in half

"NO what have you done." Magnet Brain stated

"Time heat things up a little." I stated grabbing a sphere from behind me and inserting it into the slot next to me

"Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt fire." I commanded

Just then three fire balls shot out of the Gorilla's mouth hitting Magnet Brain straight on sending him to the ground

"Oh yeah direct hit." I stated

"_Paul the Gorilla Zord has the capability to combine with the Unicorn, Griffin, Firebird, and Lion Thunder Zords to form the Mega Gorillazord_." Zordon said through my Communicator

"Right Zordon, Kimberly did you guys get that?" I asked into the Communicators

_Kimberly's POV_

"Yeah let's go for it cuz." I said into the Communicator

"Well let's do this." Zack stated

"Jason you think you and Tommy can handle these guys while the four of us help Paul?" Billy asked

"Yeah we'll be fine." Jason stated

"Yeah you guys go and help Paul." Tommy stated

"Alright let's do this." Trini stated

"We need Thunder Zord Power now." Trini, Zack, Billy, and I called out

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord got zapped with Black Lightning and transformed into the Lion Thunder Zord.

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord got zapped with Pink Lightning and transformed into the Firebird Thunder Zord.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then the Triceratops Zord got zapped with Blue Lightning and transformed into the Unicorn Thunder Zord.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord got zapped with Yellow Lightning and transformed into the Griffin Thunder Zord.

The four of us then jump into our Zord's cockpits.

_Paul's POV_

"Great timing guys you ready to take this guy down?" I asked

"You know it cuz." Kimberly stated

"Mega Gorillazord transformation sequence now." I called out

The Gorilla Zord then transformed in its warrior mode to start with, then the others showed up in their Zords and the Lion, Unicorn, Griffin, and Firebird Thunder Zords combine with my Gorilla Zord to form the Mega Gorillazord.(think of the Mega Tigerzord except with the Gorilla's head in the middle and you have the Mega Gorillazord.)

"Oh bid deal that doesn't scare me take this." Magnet Brain said firing an energy ball at us

But it did nothing as we kept on walking towards him.

"Umm can we talk about this?" Magnet Brain asked now scared of us.

Just then we had the Mega Tigerzord launch the Firebird Zord right at him. Hitting Magnet Brain in the chest. Magnet Brain then screamed out in pain and fell to the grown and exploded.

"Yes we did." Kimberly stated

"So much for that defective magnet." Trini stated

"Two points for us Rangers zero for Magnet Brain." I mentioned

"You got that right bro." Zack agreed

**_Down with Jason and Tommy_**

"Oh right way to go guys." Jason called up to them

"Yeah and I'm liking that Mega combo." Tommy mentioned

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"I should have known science and monsters don't mix next time Rangers you will not be so lucky." Lord Zedd stated

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

"Well I think Zedd won't be messing around with Science anytime soon." I mentioned

"Let's hope so." Trini stated

"And the best news we got is that now not only do we have an extra Zord and new Mega combo Paul has a Power up Mode." Jason said clasping a hand on my shoulder

"Yeah you looked rockin man." Zack told me as we clasp hands

"Thanks but the real thanks should go to my dad." I told them

"Why do you say that Paul?" Trini asked

"I really don't know how to explain it but it seemed like dad was able to come back in spirit form and gave me the extra Power to activate Gorilla Battle Mode." I told him

"**Alpha run a scan on Frank's old Power Coin**." Zordon told him

"Right away Zordon." Alpha said

I bring out the Power Coin and Alpha scanned it.

"Zordon it appears that the White Ranger Powers has put a little more energy into the Coin allowing Paul to not only call on Xavier but to as well activate the Gorilla Battle Mode giving Paul a little added Power." Alpha stated

"Awesome cause I have a feeling that Zedd's monsters are going to get tougher from here on out." I stated

"**I agree Paul**." Zordon stated

"Zordon I have something I like to say while everyone is here." Jason mentioned

"**Yes Jason I believe I know what it is**." Zordon mentioned

"What's up Jason?" Tommy asked

"Well I have been thinking about it a lot and I believe that Paul should take over the role of being leader of the Power Rangers." Jason stated

"Me are you sure about this Jason, I mean you all have been Rangers longer then I have." I mentioned kind of shock by the news

"I'm sure man, you have shown me and the others that you have what it takes to not only be a Power Ranger but to be Leader as well." Jason told me

I look at the others who shake their heads at me with smiles Kimberly showing the biggest smile. I then look back at Jason.

"If this is what you want then I accept man but only if you be my second in command." I told him

"You got it bro." Jason stated as we clasp hands

"**I couldn't have agreed more with your decision Jason, Paul you have the qualities and knowledge to what it takes to be a true leader I know in your new role that you well prove to be an even greater Power Ranger. Your dad would be very proud of you**." Zordon told me

"Thanks Zordon." I stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

We are all at the Youth Center while Billy said he meet up with us shorty.

"So Paul how did it feel to pilot the Gorilla Zord again?" Tommy asked

"It was cool it was like I could feel my dad's presence not only in the Zord but in the new Power Up as well." I mentioned

"Well I know your dad would have been very proud of you I know I am." Kimberly told me as she put a hand around my shoulder and leans her head on mine

"Thanks cuz." I told her

Just then Billy walks in and up to us.

"Hey guys." Billy greeted

"Hey man glad to see your Polarizer came back after destroying the monster." I mentioned

"Yeah I am to." Billy stated

Just then Bulk and Skull walk in looking scared.

"A bear is following us." Bulk gasped

"Yeah a big huge bear." Skull stated

Just then both of them faint and we all laughed

"You think they really saw a bear?" I asked

"With those two who knows." Tommy stated

We all laughed and just continue to talk.

'Thank you dad and don't worry I will do my best to keep your legacy alive in us all.' I thought to myself

**AN**: _Well there's the fourth chapter for this story. Now to explain a bit about this Power Up it will not be the permanent look for Paul's White Ranger Powers, whenever I have Paul call on it it will go to that form when needed and he will be able to call upon Xavier without Powering up to the Battle Mode. Now I am going to push Zedd's Monster Mash aside until after the new Rangers appear. So the next chapter will be where Kimberly has some thinking to do as Kat will be introduce in the next chapter as well as a few others. I will try to upload one more chapter for one of my stories tonight but no promises. Also I think you all knew that I was going to make Paul the leader of the Power Rangers in this story so this probably didn't come as a surprise to some of you. At any rate I will try and do one more update tonight. So until next time please R&R. _


	5. Old Friends and Girls Go Missing Pt 1

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is a new chapter. Now as I had stated baack in the first chapter this has a femslash pairing as I am pairing up Kim and Kat together. But it will still be a while before the two get together but this chapter starts its out though. Also to the guess reviewer thanks for pointing out the mistakes I made in the first chapter but I am not going to find a beda reader as I want to do this myself but if you and the other readers point out the mistakes I made I will be gladly to go back and fix them. Also I have just gone back and fixed up the first four chapters. Please read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter. Now without further ado here is chapter five for your reading pleasure._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Enter the White Tiger**

Chapter Five: Old Friends and Girls Go Missing Pt. 1

At Angle Grove High all seven of us were at Trini's locker studying for a big test coming up.

"Hey guys." Jason stated motioning behind him

We looked at what he was talking about and we see a student having trouble opening her locker. She looks to be about 5'6" tall with long brown hair.

"She must be new." Trini mentioned

"Come on let's give her a hand." I told them

I walk over to the student.

"Excuse me miss would you like some help with your locker?" I offered

"Yeah that would be great." She said as she turned around to face us

When we saw each other we both had shocked looks on our faces.

"Taryn?" I asked in shock

"Paul?" Taryn asked just as shocked as well

We both smile and hug each other.

"It's good to see you again Paul." Taryn told me as we broke the hug

"You too, but what are you doing here in Angle Grove?" I inquired

"Well my dad got a job transfer here." Taryn told me

"That's cool you remember my cousin and our friends from when they were in St. Johns last summer." I said pointing to them

"Yeah it's nice to see you guys again." Taryn mentioned waving at them

"You too Taryn ." Billy stated

"Oh Paul I'm not the only one that moved to Angle Grove either." Taryn mentioned

"Really who else moved here with you?" I asked

"Why don't you turn around and see for yourself dude." An all too familiar voice called out

We all turned around to see some more of my friends from home, Preston Jones, Spencer Keck, and Josh Gordon.

"Spencer, Preston, Josh, it's good to see you guys again." I told them as I go over to them and greet my old friends

"You too bro." Spencer stated as we clasp hands and then did a man hug

"You surprise to see us man?" Preston asked as we clasp hands then did a man hug as well

"Yeah why are the three of you here as well?" I asked as I greeted Josh the same way as I did Spencer and Preston

"Well my mom got a job transfer." Spencer said

"Yeah and so did my dad." Preston told me

"And I now live with my Aunt and Uncle and they ended up moving here too." Josh stated

"Yeah I heard about your dad man I'm sorry and I wished I was able to make it home for the funeral." I told him

"Thanks and that's ok man I understand." Josh stated

"Well you three remember my cousin Kimberly, and our friends Tommy, Jason, Zack, Billy, and Trini." I mentioned pointing to the others

"What's up guy?" Zack asked

"Hey not much it's great to see you all again." Preston told them

"Yeah same here." Tommy agreed

Just then a blonde teenage girl walks up to us.

"Excuse me I'm new here and I was wondering if any of you knows where Mrs. Appleby's room is?" The girl asked

"Yeah the seven of us are heading for that class you can follow us if you like." Kimberly told her indicating to Jason, Billy, Zack, Tommy, Trini, herself, and I

"Yeah, and us too." Spencer mentioned

"Thanks I really appreciate it, I'm Katherine Hilliard by the way." Katherine told us

"Nice to me you Katherine, I'm Paul and this is my cousin Kimberly, and our friends, Tommy, Billy, Jason, Zack, Trini, Preston, Spencer, Josh, and Taryn." I told her

"Nice to meet you all, you guys can call me Kat all my friends do back home." Kat told us

"Cool you from Australia?" Josh asked

"Yeah my dad's work just transferred him here the other day." Kat told us

"The same with us too." Spencer told her

"Yeah and we had already known Paul as the five of us are from the same town." Preston stated

"That's cool." Kat stated

"Come on we better get to class." Trini mentioned

"Yeah don't remind me." I muttered

We all then walk to Mrs. Appleby's class.

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Hmm this could be what I was looking for all along." Lord Zedd mentioned

"What do you have plan this time Master?" Goldar asked

"By turning one of the Ranger's friends against them and by doing so they wouldn't even dare to hurt their friends." Lord Zedd told him

"Excellent idea but who are you going to choose?" Goldar asked

"Whichever one is alone and away from the other Rangers first." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Angle Grove High**_

After the last bell rang for the day we all are now walking out of the school.

"So you guys want to come to the Youth Center with us?" Billy asked

"Yeah sure sounds cool to us." Josh stated

"Yeah sure but I need to run home first so I will catch up with you all later." Kat told us

"Sounds good Kat see you soon." Zack stated

We all then leave Kat going home in one direction while the rest of us go in another.

"Man I love her accent." Kimberly stated

"So how have you been doing lately Paul?" Taryn asked

"Alright for the most part, living in Angle Grove has helped me move on a bit better." I told them

"Yeah I hear ya." Josh stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Ah perfect the new girl Katherine is not with the Rangers she will be the one Putties grab her and bring her back here to me at once." Lord Zedd ordered to the Putties

_**Meanwhile in the park with Kat**_

Kat was walking along thinking about the new friends she had made on her first day. But the one person she is thinking about the most is Paul's cousin Kimberly.

"Man she sure is sexy looking but I highly doubt that she is a lesbian like I am as it looks like she is dating Tommy." Kat muttered

Just then Putties appeared around her and grabbed her.

"Stop it let me go." Kat stated struggling to get out of their grip

The Putties along with Kat disappeared

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Goldar walks into the Throne Room and up to Lord Zedd.

"My Lord the prisoner has arrived." Goldar informed him

"Good have the Putties bring her in here at once." Lord Zedd commanded

"As you wish Master. Bring in the prisoner." Goldar called out

Just then three Putties bring in a struggling Kat whose hands are tied behind her back.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Kat asked struggling to break free from the Putties and the rope binding her wrists

"Welcome my dear I am Lord Zedd and you will help me get rid of the Power Rangers." Lord Zedd told her walking up to her

"Even if I knew who they were I would never help you get rid of them." Kat told him

"You don't have a choice my dear." Lord Zedd stated

Lord Zedd than zaps her with his staff her head lowers for a moment before Kat slowly brings it back up but her eyes are now glowing red.

"How can I be of service Lord Zedd?" Kat asked

"Good now I want you to go back down to Earth and try to get the Pink Ranger Kimberly alone then you are to grab her and take her to a cave outside of Angle Grove, there you will tie her up and guard her while I take care of the other Rangers." Lord Zedd ordered

"As you wish my Master." Kat stated in a evil voice

"Good." Lord Zedd stated

Lord Zedd then zaps away the rope around her wrists freeing her then she is teleported back to Earth by Lord Zedd.

_**Meanwhile a while later inside the Youth Center**_

"So what do you guys think of the Angle Grove Youth Center so far?" Zack asked

"It's pretty sweet kind of wish we had something like this back in St. Johns." Spencer mentioned

"I know." Josh stated

Just then we see Kat walk in and walk over to us.

"Hey Kat." I Billy greeted her

"Hey guys sorry I'm late I got kind of lost in the park." Kat mentioned

"No problem Kat I know it can be kind of easy to get lost in the park here in Angle Grove." I mentioned

"Hey can one of you girls show me where the restroom is here?" Kat asked

"Yeah I can show you Kat." Kimberly told her as she got up

The two then walk off.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Thanks for showing me the way Kim." Kat told me

"No worries Kat besides I needed to freshen up a bit anyway." I told her

We then walk into to the ladies bathroom to see that we are the only ones in here. Just then a hand clamps over my mouth and another holding me still. I struggle to break free from the grip and to my surprise Kat is the one doing it.

"Mmmph." I muffle through her hand trying to tell her to let go

"You're coming along for a little ride Pink Ranger." Kat told me her eyes glowing red

'She must be under a spell.' I thought to myself

Just then the two of us disappear.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Ah Excellent now you know what to do my dear Kat." Lord Zedd stated

"What about the other Rangers my Lord?" Goldar asked

"When the time is right I will send down a monster to distract them." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile inside an unknown cave**_

"Kat you're under some kind of evil spell you have to fight this." I told my new friend as I struggle to free myself from the energy ropes that are binding my wrists above my head and my ankles and waist to a rock with me still standing

"Soon Pink Ranger you will fall along with your fellow Rangers." Kat stated in an evil voice walking towards me

"Kat you don't know what you're saying you have to fight this spell." I told her struggling to get free

"I know what I am doing." Kat stated eyes glowing red as she then get's close to me almost to the point where her body touches mine

'Why is she getting this close?' I thought to myself

"Kat you don't…" I started to say but I get interrupted by her starting to kiss me on the lips

I begin to fight it but she grabs my face with her hands and holds it still while pressing her body against mine still kissing me on the lips. After a few moments of fighting it I then get this really strange feeling inside of me. She then stops.

"You will not escape Kimberly." Kat told me as she walked over to the other side of the cave leaving me to my thoughts

'What was that strange feeling? Did I really enjoy the feeling of being kissed by another girl?' I thought to myself as I continue to struggle.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

Paul's POV

I look at the clock wondering about Kimberly and Kat. Granted I don't know much of anything about Kat as I had just met her and that girls usually take their times in the bathroom, but Kimberly should have been back by now.

"Guy's I don't like this I mean I don't know about Kat but Kimberly should have been back by now it isn't like her to gone for this long when going to the restroom." I mentioned

"I agree I am going to go check on them." Trini mentioned

"I'll go with you Trini." Taryn stated

The two then walk off.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"That Yellow Ranger and that other new girl are almost onto me." Lord Zedd mentioned

Just then he sees Angela walk out of the bathroom and up to Trini and Taryn.

"Hmm I best capture the three of them and hold them somewhere so that my plan doesn't get discovered too soon." Lord Zedd stated

"Shall I send the Putties to capture them my Lord?" Goldar asked

"Yes Goldar and make sure they go into a separate location then that little Pink Ranger." Lord Zedd told him

"As you wish Master." Goldar stated walking away

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

_Normal POV_

Trini and Taryn walked over to the ladies bathroom when they see Angela walk out

"Hey Angela was Kimberly and that new girl Kat in there they went in a while ago but never came back out?" Trini asked

"No I didn't see anyone else in there but you two might want to check this out." Angela told them leading them inside showing them a black scorch mark on the floor

"Whoa I wonder how that happen?" Taryn wondered

Before Angela or Trini could say anything Putties showed up and grabbed the three girls.

"Hey let go." Taryn stated trying to break free from them

Just then the Putties disappear with Taryn, Angela, and Trini.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Good work Putties take them to a volcano and tie them up. By the time the other Rangers can find them they will be all burnt." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back inside an unknown cave**_

_Kimberly's POV_

I continue to struggle against the energy ropes binding me to the big rock. I tend to look above me at my bound hands and down to my bound ankles and waist. I still can't shake off the feeling that I had when Kat was kissing me and her body pressed against mine.

'There is no way I could have enjoyed it as I am not into girls like that, at least I don't think I am anyway.' I thought to myself

I see Kat walk back over to me.

"Having fun little Pink Ranger?" Kat asked her eyes glowing red

"Kat you have to fight this your under an evil spell." I told her struggling

'I need to find a way to get her to break that spell somehow.' I thought to myself

Kat just presses her body against mine and strokes my face.

'Why is she still doing this? Is it the spell she is on or is she really a lesbian?' I thought to myself

"It's pointless to struggle Pink Ranger." Kat stated as she then begins to kiss me again

'That feeling again.' I thought to myself trying to fight her off

After a few short moments in fighting her I now begin to realize I do in fact like it. I then kiss her back as the two of us keep on kissing as I stop resisting her.

'Granted I still need to figure all this out.' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile inside a volcano**_

Trini, Angela, and Taryn were all sitting on the ground next to a big hole that leads to a lava pool of the volcano their wrists crossed and tied with energy ropes behind their backs and their ankles crossed and tied together as well as rope connecting their feet's to one another.

"What were those things that grab us and tied us up here?" Taryn asked

"Their called Putties." Trini told her

"Yeah they show up in Angle Grove all the time and cause trouble." Angela mentioned

The three girls continue to struggle trying to get free.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

_Paul's POV_

I went to the bathrooms to see what the hell is going on as Trini and Taryn have now disappeared without a trace. When I get to the door I knock first.

"Hello anyone in there?" I asked

When I didn't hear any response I open the door to find two big black scorch marks on the floor.

"What the hell?" I asked

Just then my Communicator goes off. I walk out of the bathroom and make sure the close is clear.

"This is Paul I read you Zordon." I said into the Communicator

"_Paul, you, Tommy, Billy, Zack, and Jason need to teleport to the Command Center right away_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Right Zordon." I said into the Communicator

I then head over to the others to see Preston, Josh, and Spencer at the bar.

"Guys we need to go to the Command Center now." I whispered to them

"Right." Jason said

"But what about your friends at the Juice bar?" Billy asked

Before I could say anything the three walked up.

"Hey did you find them Paul?" Spencer asked

"Um no but Jason, Billy, Zack, Tommy, and I are going to see if they went to the park or the mall you guys should stay here just in case they show up." I said

"Yeah sure." Josh stated

Jason, Tommy, Zack, and I head over towards the hallway.

_Normal POV_

"You guys think Paul and his new friends are hiding something?" Preston asked

"Yeah come on let's follow them." Spencer stated

The three go to catch up to them but what they don't expect to see is Paul, Jason, Tommy, Zack, and Billy teleport in four different shades of color lights. The three exchange shock and confused looks on their faces.

"I don't believe it." Preston stated

"Paul and his new friends are Power Rangers." Spencer mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside an unknown cave**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Kat and I are still kissing each other. A bit later we stop.

"Glad to see you are not putting up a fight." Kat stated walking away

I struggle a bit still thinking about that last kiss.

'Am I really a lesbian? Or am I Bi? This is getting way too confusing.' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile back inside an unknown volcano**_

Trini, Taryn, and Angela are still tied up in the volcano trying to get free.

"We have to get free and get out of here before this place erupts and takes us with it." Angela stated

"Yeah but these ropes are getting way more tighter then they are getting looser." Taryn mentioned

"We can't give up guys." Trini told them

'I just hope Paul and the other guys can find us and fast.' Trini thought to herself

The three girls just continue to struggle.

_**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

_Paul's POV_

"Zordon what's going on and do you know what happen to Trini and Kimberly and our friends?" I asked

"**That is why I had called all of you here White Ranger, Lord Zedd has placed a spell on your new friend Katherine and has capture Kimberly and has also sent Putties to capture Trini and your friends Angela and Taryn**." Zordon informed us

"Angela." Zack muttered

"Do you know where Lord Zedd has taken them?" Billy asked

"**Not at this time Billy Alpha is working on that now**." Billy stated

"Here let me help you Alpha." Billy told him going over to him

"Thanks Billy I'll need it." Alpha stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"With the Yellow Ranger and her two friends about to be burnt time to check on little miss Kimberly." Lord Zedd stated

Lord Zedd then enhance his vision and looked into the cave to see that Kat is kissing the Pink Ranger.

"Hmm I can't tell whether or not the Pink Ranger is resisting her or enjoying it either way Kat is still guarding her and keeping her hostage." Lord Zedd stated

Just then he change scenes and sees Josh, Preston, and Spencer walking through the park.

"I best send the Putties to deal with those three and try to stall them Rangers from finding the girls." Lord Zedd mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Just then the alarms sounded.

"Man this can't be good." Zack stated

"What's going on Zordon?" I asked

"**Behold the Viewing Globe Rangers**." Zordon told us

We do so and we see Josh, Preston, and Spencer being attack by the Putties.

"Oh man there in trouble." Billy mentioned

"We need to help them." Jason stated

"But what about the girls?" Zack asked

"We will have to hope they are ok for the time being." I told them

"Yeah you're right Paul." Tommy stated

"Alpha keep looking for the girls while the rest of us go and help Josh, Spencer, and Preston." I told him

"You got it Paul." Alpha stated

"**Good luck Rangers and let the power protect you**." Zordon told us

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" I yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

_Normal POV_

A Putty was about to hit Preston who had his hands up in defense when Paul now morphed with the other Rangers showed. Paul Blocks the Putty's attack and hit it in the Z making it disappear.

_Paul's POV_

"You ok?" I asked trying to disguise my voice

"Paul you're a Power Ranger?" Preston asked

'Shit I had a feeling this would happen.' I thought to myself

"Look we can talk about this later right now we need to take these clay heads down you with me?" I asked

"You know it." Preston stated

"K go for the Z on their chests that is their weak point." I told him

Preston nods his head as the two of us fight the Putties around us as I see the others do as well. Once the Putties has disappeared we had regroup with each other.

"Well that took care of them clay heads." Zack mentioned

"Yeah but we still need to find the girls." Tommy mentioned

"We're going with you guys." Spencer stated

"It's no use guys they have found out about us." I told them

"Well we can explain it to them later right now we need to get back and help Alpha find the girls." Billy stated

"Your right." Jason stated

"Alpha seven to teleport." I said into the Communicator

"_Copy that Paul_." Alpha said through the Communicator

Just then all of us were teleported to the Command Center

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

We all teleported back into the Command Center with Jason, Zack, Billy, Tommy, and I now demorphed.

"Whoa what is this place?" Spencer asked

"**Welcome friends**." Zordon told them

Josh, Spencer, and Preston all turned around and then go wide eyes and jaws open.

"Who is he?" Preston asked

"Um actually I want to know what you are?" Josh wondered

"**I am Zordon and welcome to the Command Center**." Zordon told them

"And my name is Alpha five." Alpha told them

"Man I feel like I just went into a movie or something." Spencer mentioned

"Look we will explain more to you guys later, but right now we need to find Taryn, Trini, Angela, Kat, and Kimberly." I told them

"Why what happen to them?" Preston asked

"They were captured by our enemy Lord Zedd." Tommy stated

"Yeah but he also placed a spell on Kat who in turn has capture Kimberly." Jason continued

"Alpha any luck in finding them yet?" I asked

"Not yet Paul oh Ayi, yi, yi." Alpha cried out

_**Meanwhile back inside an unknown cave**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Kat had begun kissing me again but I don't even try to fight it this time as it's no use into fighting her anyway. After a while she stops kissing me and her eyes glow red then stop. Kat then groans rubs her eyes.

'Did I somehow break the spell that was over her?' I thought to myself struggling a bit

Kat then looks at me with a shock and confused look.

"Kimberly?" Kat asked

_**Meanwhile back inside an unknown volcano**_

Trini, Taryn, and Angela were still tied up in the volcano struggling against the energy ropes.

"Man we have to get free." Angela mentioned struggling some more

Just then they felt the ground shaking.

"What was that?" Taryn asked in concern struggling some more

Trini manage to get a look into the crevice next to them to see the lava pool slowly rising up

"Oh no the lava pool is starting to slowly rise up." Trini told them

"What does that mean?" Angela asked struggling

"It means that the volcano is getting ready to erupt." Trini stated

**AN**: _Well there's the fifth chapter for this story. Now I wasn't planning on ending this chapter on a cliffhanger but I felt that it be good idea for this chapter. I will do my best to not keep you guys waiting for the next chapter for too long. Also just so you know Kimberly won't be admitting to Kat that she liked all that kissing till later on in the story. Now also the OCs I have introduce in this story are based on my real life friends, and three of them have giving me permission to use their full names in my stories. The only one that has a name change is Preston as I change his last name to Jones but if he ever does give me permission to use his real last name then I will go back and change it. So I just ask that you all respect their privacies if you happen to find them somewhere else online like any of the social media sites. So until next time please R&R. _


	6. Old Friends and Girls Go Missing Pt 2

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is a new chapter. This took a little longer then plan but I got it finished now. And to the same guest reviewer from before thanks for pointing out that small mistake from the last chapter I have gone back and fix it. Please read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter. Now without further ado here is chapter six for your reading pleasure._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Enter the White Tiger**

Chapter Six: Old Friends and Girls Go Missing Pt. 2

_**Meanwhile back inside an unknown volcano**_

Taryn and Angela both look at Trini in shock and fear.

"Erupt?" Taryn and Angela asked at the same time struggling

"Yeah and if I were to guess we only have maybe about fifteen minutes before that lava shoots out and most likely taking us with it." Trini told them

"We have to get out of this and fast." Angela stated

"I agree." Taryn said

The three girls then just keep on struggling even harder now to free themselves.

'Please hurry guys.' Trini thought to herself as she keeps on struggling along with Taryn and Angela

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Master it would appear that the girl Kat has just broke the spell you had placed on her." Goldar mentioned

"What no I can't let her escape or free the Pink Ranger go down there with some Putties and restrain her as well." Lord Zedd ordered

"At once my Lord." Goldar stated

_**Meanwhile back inside an unknown cave**_

_Kimberly's POV_

"Kimberly what's going on what happen?" Kat asked as she try to touch the energy ropes binding me only to get shocked

"There's no time to explain Kat you have to get out of here." I told her struggling

"No I won't leave you Kimberly." Kat stated

Just then Goldar appears with the Putties.

"That's right you won't be leaving Putties grab her." Goldar ordered

Just then three Putties grab Kat and take her to Goldar as she puts up a fight.

"Let me go." Kat told them struggling as they force her wrists behind her back and hold them there

"Now hold her still you clay clutches." Goldar ordered

Goldar then produces two medal shackles each with no chains and apply one to her wrists locking them in place. Then a Putty grabs her ankles and cross them as Goldar then locks them together with the other shackle they both then start glowing.

"Let her go Goldar." I said struggling

"But of course." Goldar stated

The Putties holding her then shoves her to the ground which in turn rides her pink skirt up a bit. I look away from her and back at Goldar

"You ladies enjoy your stay now." Goldar stated as he and the Putties disappear

Kat then begins to struggle hard.

"Kat just save your strength you are just going to wear yourself out." I told her as I had stop struggling as well as these ropes were only getting tighter

Kat does stop and lay there.

"I'm sorry Kimberly this is all my fault." Kat stated

"It wasn't your fault you were under a powerful spell." I told her trying to lift her spirits up a bit

"So you're a Power Ranger then?" Kat asked as she scrums over to a wall and sits up and leans back on it trying to straighten out her skirt a bit

'I'm glad I am wearing pants today.' I thought to myself

"Yeah I am." I told her really no point in hiding the fact as I am sure she now remembers everything that has happen while she was under Zedd's spell

"And is your cousin and friends Power Rangers as well?" Kat asked

'Well I guess there isn't a point in hiding it from her.' I thought to myself

"Yes but Taryn, Spencer, Preston, and Josh are not though." I told her

"Listen Kim I want to tell you that I am a lesbian but I didn't mean to kiss you as I am sure you are not into girls like I am." Kat told me as she wiggle a bit

"Don't worry about it Kat you were not yourself and I don't hold anything against you and even if you are a lesbian you are still a great person and I would totally still be your friend." I told her wiggling a bit myself

'Although I am now starting to question about my own sexuality myself.' I thought to myself

"Thanks Kim you think the others will accept me like you do?" Kat asked

"I know they well Kat." I reassured her

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

_Paul's POV_

"Alpha anything?" I asked

"Yes I think I have just found the location of Kimberly and Kat." Alpha stated

"Where are they?" Tommy asked

"They are both in a cave just outside of Angle Grove." Alpha told us

"Great but what about Trini, Angela, and Taryn?" Zack asked

"I'm still working on it Zack." Alpha stated

"Ok Jason, Tommy you two come with me to rescue Kimberly and Kat the rest of you keep trying to locate the other girls." I stated

"You got it bro." Zack stated as we clasp hands

"**Be careful Rangers and let the Power protect you**." Zordon told us

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" I yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

_**Meanwhile outside the cave**_

Once Morphed the three of us teleport down to the location of the cave.

"Look there's the cave." Tommy stated

"Yeah but look who's guarding it." Jason mentioned

"You think it was going to be that easy Rangers." Goldar stated

"You guys handle Goldar and the Putties while I go and free Kimberly and Kat." I stated

"Right bro." Jason stated

We then charge in. Jason and Tommy start fighting Goldar and the Putties while I fight through a group of Putties to get to the cave. Once I have taken care of the Putties I run inside. Once inside I see both Kimberly and Kat both tied up Kimberly to the rock with her hands above her head and Kat with her hands behind her back.

'The spell must have worn off on Kat.' I thought to myself

"You two ok?" I asked

"Paul am I ever glad to see you." Kimberly stated struggling

'What is she doing? Unless.' I thought to myself

"It's ok Paul I know about all of you now do to what that Lord Zedd did to me." Kat stated

"Hang on you two I will have you free in a moment." I told them

I then draw out Saba from its holster and sliced the ropes around Kimberly's wrists, waist, and ankles.

"Thanks cuz." Kimberly said

"No problem Kat put your legs straight out." I told her

She does so and I bring down Saba cutting the glowing shackles on her ankles. Kimberly then helps her stand up and I then do the same on her wrists.

"Thank you Paul." Kat stated

"No problem Kat. Alpha Kat and Kimberly are free teleport Kat to the Command Center right away.' I said into the Communicator

"_Right away Paul_." Alpha said through the Communicator

Just then Kat was teleported away.

"We still have Goldar and some Putties to deal with outside you up for it?" I asked

"You know it." Kimberly stated

"Then let's go." I told her

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Kimberly yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

Once Kim had Morphed we ran out of the cave. We high fived each other then we both jumped in the air and kicked Goldar to the ground.

"Missed us Goldar?" Kimberly asked

"You may have rescued the Pink Ranger and that other girl but you won't get to your other friends in time." Goldar stated as he and the Putties disappear

"Wait what did he mean by that?" Kimberly asked

"Lord Zedd also got Trini, Angela, and Taryn." Tommy told her

"Oh no we need to find them." Kimberly stated

"The others are helping Alpha now." Jason told her

"Come on let's go." I told them

The others nod as we then teleport to the Command Center

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"They may have rescued those two but they won't get to the other three in time." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back inside an unknown volcano**_

Trini, Angela, and Taryn are still struggling as the lava pool slowly rises.

"These ropes are getting way too tight." Angela stated struggling like mad

"I know." Taryn agreed as she too was struggling like mad

"We can't give up yet just keep struggling we might be able to break free." Trini told them as she too struggle like mad

'Please hurry guys.' Trini thought to herself

The three just keep on struggling as the temperature keeps on rising.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Once Kat had gotten past the shock of seeing Zordon we had continue with our search to find Trini, Taryn, and Angela.

"Anything yet?" Kimberly asked

"Maybe but I am not sure Alpha do a complete sector scan on Earth." Billy told him

"Right." Alpha stated doing so

A few moments later a beeping sound was heard.

"The computer has found something it will appear on the Viewing Globe." Alpha told us

We all turn around and look at the Viewing Globe and we see Trini, Taryn, and Angela tied up inside a volcano that looks like it's about to erupt.

"Oh no not good." Kimberly stated

"We have to save them before they get cooked." Zack mentioned

"Alpha dose the computer know how long before it erupts?" I asked

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi, yi they only have five minutes left." Alpha cried out

"Not good." Tommy stated

"**Rangers you don't have a moment to spare**." Zordon told us

"Good luck guys kick some butt if they try and stop you." Spencer told us

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" I yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

_**Meanwhile at the Volcano**_

Once Morphed the six of us teleported down next to the volcano.

"Ok guys we don't have any time to spare let's get moving." I told them

"Right." The others agreed

We all then head for the top of the volcano.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"What they found them I guess I will just have to send down another monster. Zilong arise." Lord Zedd stated firing his Z staff towards Earth

_**Meanwhile back at the Volcano**_

Just then we see lightning strike the side of the volcano and a Green monster with a weird looking gold staff appeared

"Great just what we don't need right now." Jason mentioned

"Hello Rangers I am Zilong and you are about to be destroyed." Zilong stated

"Great we don't have time for this." Zack stated

"I know we will have to split up, Jason and Zack you two are with me in rescuing Taryn, Trini, and Angela the rest of you handle this freak." I stated

"Right Paul." Billy said

"Be careful guys." Kimberly told us

Jason, Zack, and I run up the hill while the others battle Zilong.

_**Meanwhile back inside the volcano**_

Trini, Angela, and Taryn were still madly struggle against the energy ropes as the heat kept on rising from the rising lava.

"Trini how much longer do you think we have?" Angela asked struggling

"A couple at best." Trini stated

"I don't know how much longer I can take this." Taryn stated struggling

"Don't give up Taryn we can still get out of this." Trini reassured her

'What is taking the others so long?' I thought to myself

_**Above the volcano**_

A few moments later Jason, Zack, and I got to the top and see the girls down below.

"Hey there they are." Zack stated

"Yeah but that lava looks to be rising fast I don't think we can get down there in time." Jason stated

He's right but we need to get down there. Wait that's it.

"Zack maybe if you use your deep freeze it might by us enough time to free the girls." I mentioned

"Yeah good call go for it Zack." Jason told him

"Right Jase." Zack stated

Zack then got out his Blade Blaster and shot a ice beam at the lava pool.

_**Back inside the Volcano**_

Trini, Taryn, and Angela stop struggling as they see a light blue beam shoot down at the rising lava freezing it.

"What just happen?" Taryn asked

Just then the three girls then see a Morph Paul, Zack, and Jason jump down.

_Paul's POV_

"You three ok?" I asked getting out Saba

"Power Rangers are we ever glad to see you." Angela stated

"Hang on I'll have you ladies out in a minute." I told them

I then use Saba and cut the ropes binding them. I put Saba back and we help the girls stand up.

"Thanks guys." Trayn stated

"Alpha quick teleport Angela and Taryn to the Command Center." I said into the Communicator

"_Right away Paul_." Alpha said through the Communicator

Just then Taryn, and Angela were teleported to the Command Center

"You better hurry and Morph Trini we need to get out of here before that ice melts and this place goes up and we still have another one of Zedd's monsters to tangle with." I told her

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Trini yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

Once Trini was Morphed we jumped out of the pit and landed on top of the volcano just as the ice melts and the lava shoots out into the sky.

"Man you three cut it way too close there." Trini mentioned

"Sorry about that." Zack stated

We then run back down to help the others deal with Zilong.

_Kimberly's POV_

We were having a tough time with Zilong.

"You Rangers are toast." Zilong stated

Just then we see Jason and Paul kick Zilong to the ground as Zack and Trini come over to us

_Paul's POV_

"Trini you ok?" Kimberly asked

"A little burnt but other than that I am fine." Trini told her as Paul and Jason come over to us

"Where is Taryn and Angela?" Tommy asked

"We had Alpha teleport them to the Command Center." Zack told them

"Ok Zilong you are finished." I told him

"The seven of you won't be enough to stop me." Zilong stated

"We'll see about that. Gorilla Battle Mode." I called out

Just then my whole suit changed I have the Gold Ranger's shield and my White Ranger suit also has Golden stripes around and there is a Gorilla Coin in the center of the shield.

"You are going down Zilong." I stated pulling both Xavier and Saba out

"You don't scare me Ranger." Zilong stated as he charge at us

I then charge at him with both Saba and Xaiver glowing. I then bring them down in a x form. Zilong then falls to the ground and explodes.

"Now that was epic." Zack stated

I then put both Xavier and Saba back in their holsters. As Zilong slowly stands back up.

"You haven't one yet Rangers." Zilong stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Blast it Zilong grow and teleport to the city and destroy Angle Grove." Lord Zedd stated as he threw his bomb device down towards Earth

_**Meanwhile back at the volcano**_

Just then Zilong grabs Lord Zedd's bomb device.

"See ya later Rangers." Zilong stated before disappearing

"Where did he go?" Kimberly asked

Just then our Communicators goes off.

"Go ahead Zordon." I said into the Communicator

"_Rangers Zilong has just teleported to downtown Angle Grove and has grown you must call on the Zords and stop him at once_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Right Zordon." I said into the Communicator

"_Jason, Zack, Trini, Kimberly, and Billy Zordon and I have got the old Dino Zords working again they are now more powerful than ever_." Alpha said through the Communicator

"Great thanks Alpha." I said into the Communicator

"Paul you knew about this?" Zack asked

"I'll explain later right now we need to get to the city call on the Zords." I told them

We then teleport back to the city.

_**Meanwhile back inside the city**_

We then teleport into the city.

"Ok Jason go for it bro." I stated

"Right ok Rangers we need Dino Zord Power now." Jason called out

"Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Alright." Jason said before he jumped up Jason then hopped into the Tyrannosaurus's cockpit.

"Rangers log on." Jason said placing his hands on the controls

Just then the other four hopped into their respective Zords.

"Zack here this is rockin." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Trini here ready to go." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Hey cool new stereo." Kimberly said placing her hands on the controls.

"Ok Rangers power up your crystals." Jason said as he placed his crystal into the consol

"Two one power up." The others said as they did the same thing.

"All right let's bring them together." Jason said

"This is amazing I can't believe Alpha, Paul, and Zordon did this." Trini said as her Zord started transforming.

"I know, this is morphanial." Billy said as his Zord started transforming.

Just then the Mastodon Zord transformed into arms with cannons out the front. Then the three Zords combined with the Tyrannosaurs Zord and the Pterodactyl Zord sat behind the T Rex's head. All five rangers ended up in the Megazord cockpit.

"Alright let's do this." Jason said

"Right." The other four said

"Switching Megazord into Battle mode now." Jason said.

"Right" The others said

Just then the tank mode started to stand up. Turning the Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords into legs and feet. The Mastodon became the arms while the Tyrannosaurus became the body. Just then the T Rex's head went into the Megazord and the Pterodactyl Zord became the chest shield and the head of the Megazord activated.

"Alright your turn Tommy." I told him

"Right time for Dragon Zord power." Tommy said as he started playing the Dragon Dagger

Just then the Dragon Zord rose from the ocean.

"Ok Saba you ready to rock?" I asked drawing Saba back out

"_Ready when you are White Ranger_." Saba told me

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power now." I called out

Just then the White Tiger Zord came charging down through the mountains.

"Alright let's do this." I said

I then jump into the Tiger Zord's cockpit.

"White Tiger Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." I said placing Saba into its slot in the console

Just then the Tiger Zord converted to its Warrior Mode.

"Ok guys let's do this." I told them

"Right." The others said

We then start fighting Zilong. The Megazord went to punch Zilong, but he block it and punch the Megazord back and it slide back a few feet back. Tommy and I try to tag team Zilong but our Zords ended up like the Megazord. I then go to fight but the same results as before I got pushed back a few feet. As the battle continues on, the more damage we are taking.

"Man this is nuts it seems like everything we throw at him it just gets sends back to us and we take the damage." Zack stated

"I know we need to come up with something and fast." Jason mentioned

"Alpha, we need help send the Thunder Megazord down in auto pilot mode." I said into the Communicator

"_Got it Paul sending the Thunder Megazord on auto pilot now._" Alpha said through the communicator.

Just then the Thunder Megazord showed up.

"Alright let's add in a little more fire power." I said drawing out Xavier

"_Ready when you are Paul_." Xavier said

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came burrowing down through the mountains.

"Xavier can I control the Gorilla Zord from the Tiger Zord's cockpit?" I asked my dad's old partner

"_Yes just place me in the other available slot on the console_." Xavier told me

"Right Gold Gorilla Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." I said placing Xavier into the other slot in the console next to me

Just then the Gold Gorilla Zord converted to its Warrior Mode.

"Ok let's see if he can handle five Zords." I said

We then went on the attack again, but we still were having problems with him.

"Man, even with five Zords we still can't beat him." Zack stated

"Alpha is the new Mega combo right for action?" I asked into the Communicator

"_Yes Titanus is online and ready for battle_." Alpha said through the Communicator

"Great thanks Alpha." I said into the Communicator

"Paul what do you have plan what Mega combo are you talking about?" Kimberly asked

"By combining all our Zords together with Titanus we can form the Dino Thunder Ultrazord." I told them

"Well what are we waiting for let's go for it." Zack stated

"Right Tommy hop into the Dragon Zord's cockpit." I told him

"Right." Tommy said as he then jumped into the Dragon Zord's cockpit

"Ok Paul ready when you are man." Tommy said placing his hands on the controls

"Right then let's do this." I stated

'Let's hope this works.' i thought to myself

"I call on the Power of Titanus and the Dino Thunder Ultrazord." I called out

Just then, Titanus came rolling down through the mountains, then the Dragon Zord became the Megazord's shoulder pads, and then jumped into the middle slot of Titanus's back. Then the Tiger Zord's claws attach to the Megazord's hands. Then the Thunder Assault Team with the Red Dragon Thunder Zord came down and attach to the back of Titanus. Then the face of my Gorilla Zord attach to the front of the Megazord.

"Man this so cool." Tommy stated

"Yeah this is morphinominal Paul." Kimberly mentioned

"Hey Zilond let's see if you can stop us now." I told him

"With pleasure." Zilong replied

Zilong then fired energy blasts from his staff at us but got reflected off.

"What this can't be." Zilong stated

"Oh it can Zilong you guys ready?" I asked

"Ready." The other Rangers said

"ALL WEAPONS LOCK ON AND FIRE." All of us shouted out

Just than blasts fired out of Titanus's and Gorilla's mouth and the arm cannons and hit Zilong in the chest. Zilong then screamed out in pain and fell to the grown and exploded.

"Yes we did it." I stated

"Yeah now that was sweet." Zack stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"NO! Those Rangers have won again this can't be happening." Lord Zedd stated angrily

"Don't worry Master we will get them next time." Goldar stated

"We'd had better for your shake." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"**Once again you have done great work Power Rangers and I am glad to see our new friends as well as Trini and Kimberly are all right**." Zordon stated

"Thanks Zordon." Trini said

"**And now I like to welcome our new friends, Katherine, Angela, Taryn, Spencer, Joshua, and Preston you are six of a very few other human beings to know the true identity of the Power Rangers that is why I must ask you to take a vow that you will never tell anyone who the Power Rangers truly are**." Zordon told them

"We'll take that vow." Josh said

"And never betray you." Preston told him

"You can count on it." Anglea stated

"To the very end." Spencer said

"No matter what." Taryn said

"You can count on us." Kat said

"**Good now repeat after me. By the forces of goodness**." Zordon said

"By the forces of goodness." Angela, Taryn, Kat, Spencer, Preston, and Josh repeated

"**That I'll protect and maintain**." Zordon said

"That I'll protect and maintain." Angela, Taryn, Kat, Spencer, Josh, and Preston said

"**The true identities of the Power Rangers**." Zordon said

"The True identities of the Power Rangers." Angela, Kat, Taryn, Spencer, Josh, and Preston said

"**Thank you friends**." Zordon told them

_**Later on back in the park**_

All of us were now walking through the park.

"Man it must be hard work being Power Rangers huh?" Spencer asked

"Yeah it is." Kimberly stated

I look at Kimberly kind of oddly for a few moments before turning my attention to Angela and Zack who are now holding hands.

"So have you two always been dating each other or did the two of you just get together?" I asked

"Well we have been on and off for a while but now we are now officially going out together." Zack stated

"Yeah there is something about a man in a uniform that stands out to me." Angela stated kissing his cheek

"Oh yeah the Zack man has it." Zack stated pumping his fist in the air

All of us laugh at that.

"You know I could really go for some toast right about now." Spencer mentioned

Just then Taryn wackes him over the head as well as Trini and Angela.

"OW! What was that for?" Spencer asked

"For using the word toast." Taryn told him glaring at him as does Angela and Trini

The rest of us laugh at his dismay.

_**Later on at night inside Kimberly's and Paul's house**_

_Kimberly's POV_

I was sitting in my room thinking about everything that had went down today. But the one thing that has been bugging me since escaping from that cave was when Kat was still under that spell and she had kissed me and pressed her body against mine.

'Did I really enjoy it?' I thought to myself

Kat had also told the others about herself and like I had told her they had accepted it and we are now all good friends. Just then I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called out

The door open for me to see that it was Paul.

_Paul's POV_

"Hey cuz how you doing?" I asked her as I walked in knowing she doesn't care that I do

"I'm doing fine Paul is there something you need?" Kimberly asked

"No just checking in on ya seeing how you were doing after everything that has happen to you today." I told her

"Thanks Paul that's very sweet of you cuz." Kimberly told me

"No problem." I said as I begin to walk out of the room

"Paul wait." Kimberly called out

I stop and turn around to face her.

"Yeah?" I asked

"Can you stay a minute I want to talk to you it's important." Kimberly stated

I then shut the door.

"What's up?" I asked

"Well early today when I was captured and tied up in the cave and when Kat was still under Lord Zedd's spell, Kat had kissed me and pressed her body against mine." Kimberly started

Kat did tell all of us after the ordeal that she was a lesbian but she had left out that little part. I think I know where Kimberly is going with this.

"And you are starting to wonder about your own sexuality now am I right in guessing that?" I asked

"Yeah I am." Kimberly muttered looking down

I then lift her chin with my finger to face me.

"Kimberly listen to me, you love Tommy don't you?" I asked

"Yes I do." Kimberly quickly says

"And now you are starting to wonder if you have the same feelings for Kat now right?" I asked

"Yeah." Kim comfirms

"Well my advice to you is before you go any further in your relationship with Tommy is to short out all your feelings out first." I told her

"Yeah your right Paul I guess I should just sleep on it for the next few days and go from there thanks cuz." Kimberly told me she then hugs me and I hug her back

"You're welcome cuz and remember whatever conclusion you come too I will always stand by your side no matter what." I told her

"Thanks Paul you're the best." Kimberly told me

"Yeah I am aren't I." I stated pumping my chest up.

We both laugh and hug each other once more.

**A****N**: _Well there's the sixth chapter for this story. Now this really sets things up for the future. Now the next one will be the Ninja Encounter but I am going to do something different in it early on but as it goes further in the chapter it will be close to the same as the show. I will try and get it out this weekend. So until next time please R&R. _


	7. Rescuing Angela Tanya Aisha Adam rocky

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is a new chapter. This took a little longer then plan but I got it finished now. Also this is a little revamp of A Ninja Encounter as I thought to ninja tournament plot wouldn't fit this, but for the most part its still the same thing. Now without further ado here is chapter seven for your reading pleasure._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Enter the White Tiger**

Chapter Seven: Rescuing Angela, Tanya, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky

Angela, Kat, Taryn, Spencer, Josh, Preston, Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, Tommy, Kimberly, and I are walking through the park going to meet up with Richie and Zack's cousin Curtis and have a picnic and then go to the Youth Center.

"This picnic is such a good idea Kim." Taryn mentioned

"Yeah it's such a good day for it too." Angela mentioned while holding hands with Zack

"Thanks guys." Kimberly mentioned

"So where did Richie and Curtis say they meet us Zack?" I asked

"They said they meet us over at picnic tables further ahead." Zack told us

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Well looks like the Rangers are going to have themselves a little picnic." Lord Zedd mentioned

"Master allow me to go down there with some Putties and deal with them." Goldar stated

"Alright Goldar you may go and have your fun." Lord Zedd told him

"Thank you sire." Goldar stated walking away

"I know those Rangers will beat them but it will give me the chance to figure out an even bigger plan to get rid of them." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

"Hey Paul I have been wondering how were you, Alpha, and Zordon able to get the old Dino Zords back online?" Trini wondered

"Well all the Dino Zord's parts were in the Zord Holding Bay and we thought that by putting them back together and giving them the same power source as the Thunder Zords they be more powerful they have ever been before." I told them

"That's good as I think we are going to need all the fire power we can get." Tommy stated

"I agree bro." Jason stated

Just then we see Goldar and the Putties appear.

"Hello humans." Goldar stated

"Great talk about ruining a perfectly good day." Kimberly stated

"Preston, Taryn, Josh, Spencer, Kat, Angela get to safety we will take care of these clowns." I told them

"Right Paul." Preston stated as the six go and hide behind one of the bushes

"You won't win this time Rangers." Goldar stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" I yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out.

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out.

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Trini yelled out.

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out.

Once Morphed we begin fighting them, me fighting Goldar while the others are fighting the Putties.

_Normal POV_

Unknown to the Rangers or their friends Richie and Curtis had saw Paul, Tommy, Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly Morph becoming Power Rangers.

"Curtis did you see what I just saw?" Richie asked not quite believing his eyes at the moment

"I did and I don't believe it either man my cousin and our friends are Power Rangers." Curtis mentioned

_Paul's POV_

I had drew out Saba and Goldar and I are locked in a tight sword battle but I then manage to kick his sword out of his hands and kick him to the ground.

"Had enough bucket head?" I asked as the others along with Preston, Josh, Spencer, Taryn, Kat, and Angela run up to me

"You haven't seen the last of me White Ranger I shall return." Goldar stated as he picks his sword up and disappears

"Power Rangers Power Down." The seven of us called out

Just then Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, Tommy, Kimberly, and I demorph

"What do you think that was about?" Kat asked

"Don't know but I say we better keep an eye on our Communicators just to be sure." I suggested

"Yeah good idea." Jason stated

_Normal POV_

"I don't believe it Angela and the new students know about them." Richie stated

"I know do you think we should come out to them about this?" Curtis asked

"No not yet let's just pretend we don't know anything." Richie told him

"Right." Curtis stated

The two then walk over to them.

_Paul's POV_

"Hey guys." Richie called out as he and Curtis walk over to us

"Hey sup cuz." Zack said as he and Curtis clasp hands

"Not much." Curtis stated

"You ready to start the picnic?" Trini asked

We all nod our heads as we then go over to the picnic tables.

_**Meanwhile in another part of the park**_

Four teens were rollerblading around. Two females and two males. The first female of the three is African American and she has long Black hair and wearing a Yellow top, a pair of White shorts. The other female also had long black hair and was wearing a Red top and a pair of White shorts. One of the two boys is Hispanic and he has short Brown hair and wearing a Blue top and Blue Jeans. And the other male is Korean with short Black hair wearing a Black top and Black pants. Their names are Aisha Campbell, her cousin Tanya Sloan, Rocky DeSantos and Adam Park.

"This was a great idea Aisha." Tanya told her cousin as the four skated along

"Yeah it's a nice day for doing this." Rocky mentioned

"Yeah it is." Adam stated

"Thanks guys come on let's keep going." Aisha told them

The four then skated along.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"I'm sorry I have failed Master." Goldar said

"No need to be Goldar as you at least gave them Rangers a warning I just need to come up with a great plan to destroy them." Lord Zedd mentioned

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

We were all sitting at the picnic tables eating lunch and talking.

"Wow these are good Kim." Kat told her

"Thanks Kat." Kimberly mentioned

Just then we see four other teens heading towards us on roller blades. Trini was the first to notice them and gets a surprise look on her face

"Adam hey what are you doing in Angle Grove?" Trini asked as she got up and hugged him

'How does she know him?' I thought to myself

"Me and some friends of my decided to come to town and do some rollerblading." He told her

"Cool let me introduce to my friends this is Paul, my best friend and his cousin Kimberly, Billy, Zack, Jason, Kat, Angela, Taryn, Spencer, Josh, and Preston guys this my cousin Adam Parks." Trini said

"Nice to meet you man." I said shaking his hand

"Same here and these are my friends." Adam said motioning to his friends

"I'm Rocky." Rocky said

"Hi." Billy said

"Hi I'm Aisha." Aisha said

"Hey." Kimberly said

"I'm Aisha's cousin Tanya." Tanya said

"Nice to meet you." Taryn said

"Would you guys like to join us?" Angela asked

"Yeah sure." The four of them said

The four of them sat down and we all started talking.

_**Meanwhile back in Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"That's it I will turn some of their new friends against them." Lord Zedd stated

"Excellent idea sire but who shall I capture for you?" Goldar asked

"Grab the Yellow Ranger's cousin and his friends as well as that Black Ranger's little girlfriend they will do just fine." Lord Zedd told him

"Yes my Lord." Goldar stated

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Adam, Tanya, Aisha, and Rocky have since taken their roller blades and helmets off and put their shoes back on as we had just finished eating and are now talking with each other. I at times though look at Tanya.

'Man she looks so beautiful.' I thought to myself as I took another quick look at her trying not to have anyone else notice this.

"Hey so I was wondering where are you guys from anyway?" I asked

"Well Adam, Rocky, and I are from Stone Canyon but Tanya is from Vegas she is just staying with me and my family while her parents are on an exploration." Aisha stated

"Cool." Josh mentioned

Just then Goldar and some Putties showed up.

"Well we meet again." Goldar mentioned

"What the heck?" Adam asked

"Oh no Goldar." Kimberly said

Before we could do much else the Putties starts to attack us.

"You five are coming with me." Goldar said to Angela, Tanya, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam

Just then we saw Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tanya, and Angela being tied up and pulled towards Goldar.

"You five are now prisoners of Lord Zedd." Goldar stated

"Guys help." Angela called out struggling

"Hang on Angela." Zack called out as he then runs for them

Goldar then teleported away with Trini's cousin his friends, and Angela.

"No they're gone." Zack stated

"What are we going to do?" Kat asked

"Richie Curtis I am going to take a guess at this but you know don't you?" I asked looking at them

They look at me in shock as do the others.

"Yeah but how did you know we had figure you all out?" Richie asked

"I'll explain later but right now we need to get the others back." I stated

"Yeah I agree." Trini stated

"Zordon we've got a problem." I said into the Communicator

"_I am aware of the situation Paul all of you must teleport to the Command Center and it be wise to bring Joshua, Spencer, Taryn, Preston, Katherine, Richie, and Curtis with you_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Right." I said ending the transmission

"Are we clear?" Billy asked

"Yeah." Trini said

"Ok guys hold on to one of us." Tommy told our friends

Taryn and Spencer hold on to me while Preston and Josh hold onto Trini, Curtis and Richie hold onto Zack and Kat holds on to Tommy. All of us then teleport to the Command Center.

_**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

Once teleported in Richie and Curtis looks around.

"Whoa what is this place it's awesome?" Curtis asked

"**Welcome friends**." Zordon said

Both Richie and Curtis turn towards him and wide eyes.

"Is that a giant floating head?" Richie wondering

"Yeah you will get use to it." Jason stated

We then walk over towards Zordon.

"**Rangers you have to save your new friends, Angela, and Trini's cousin**." Zordon said

"But why would Zedd want to capture Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Aisha? Let alone Angela?" Zack asked

"I know." Trini said

"**It appears Zedd plans on turning the five of them into his dark warriors**." Zordon stated

"We can't let that happen." Preston stated

"**I agree Preston**." Zordon said

"Alpha have you got a fix on their location?" Billy asked

"None." Alpha admitted

"Here let me help." I said coming over to Alpha

_**Meanwhile inside a Cave**_

Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tanya, and Anglea were all chained to a wall.

"What are we going to do?" Aisha asked

"I don't know. But this is really creepy." Tanya mentioned

"You said it."Angela agreed

"We have to think of something." Rocky mentioned

"Angela you ok?" Adam asked

"Yeah, just thinking." Angela mentioned

Just then Goldar appears.

"So are you five going to join the forces of Evil?" Goldar asked

"Never." Adam stated

"Forget it." Rocky told him

"No way you gold freak." Aisha stated

"We will never join up with the forces of evil." Tanya mentioned

"Yeah your just wasting your time in keeping us here." Angela told him

"You will join us soon." Goldar stated

Goldar then disappeared.

"We have to do something." Rocky mentioned

"Yeah but what?" Aisha asked

Angela stayed quiet and silently thought.

"Hey Angela you sure your ok?" Rocky asked

"Yeah just thinking." Adam said

"Ok well anyway Aisha do you think you could use your hair pins to pick the lock?" Tanya asked

"Yeah." Aisha stated

Aisha pulled out one of her hair pins and started picking at the lock.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Billy and I were trying to find the location of Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tanya, and Angela.

"Have you found them yet?" Kimberly asked

"Not yet." I told her

"This is bad we can't let Angela, my cousin and his friends get hurt." Trini mentioned

"I agree we have to find them now." Zack said

"We're trying guys." Billy stated

"I know you guys are Billy just do the best you guys can." Kat mentioned

"Yeah we know you guys can find them." Taryn stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Cave**_

"How's it coming Aisha?" Rocky asked

"I almost had it." Aisha told him

"Aisha hurry up these clay heads might start expecting something soon." Angela whispered

"We've got to get out of here." Tanya mentioned

"I know." Adam agreed

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"What is taking so long?" Lord Zedd asked

"They are very strong willed my lord." Goldar said

"Then I guess I'll have to by you some more time. So come forth Terror Blossom." Lord Zedd said firing a beam towards Earth

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Just then the Alarm went off.

"What now?" Kimberly asked

"**Rangers it appears that Lord Zedd is trying to distract you from your current objective**." Zordon told us

"I found them." Billy said

"Where are they?" Kimberly asked

"In a cave." I mentioned

"Oh no ayi, yi yi the navigation systems are off line." Alpha cried out

"**I had a feeling that Lord Zedd might try something like this so Alpha and I prepared for this you will use a different kind of teleportation method called jetting**." Zordon told us

"Awesome." I stated

"**Rangers you'll have to split up. Jason, Zack, and Trini you three will go deal wih Terror Blossom but be careful his petals can freeze anything**." Zordon said

"Right." Jason said

"**Paul, Kimberly, Tommy, and Billy you four well go and save your friends**." Zordon said

"Right Zordon, Taryn, Kat, Josh, Spencer, Preston, Richie, and Curtis try and see if you seven can help Alpha fix the navigation system." I told them

"Right be careful guys." Kat told us

"We will Kat." Kimberly reassured her

"Be sure to kick some butts out there guys." Spencer stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" I yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out.

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out.

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Trini yelled out.

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out.

_**At the caves entrance**_

Billy, Tommy, Kimberly, and I teleported down.

"Come on let's go save our friends." I told them

"Yeah." Kimberly agreed

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Jason, Trini , and Zack landed down in the park.

"Hello rangers." Terror Blossom greeted

"We're going to prune you." Jason stated

"Think again Rangers. Now to call on an old friend. Hatchasaurus come forth." Terror Blossom called out

Just then, the Hatchasaurus appeared.

"Greetings Rangers." Hatchasaurus greeted

"Man what is he doing here?" Zack asked

"I don't know." Trini mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"**Be careful Jason you have to stop him before he can find a heat source to generate his seeds**." Zordon told him

_**Back in the park**_

"Oh man can he do that?" Jason asked wondered

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"**I was afraid of this Alpha contact Paul**." Zordon told him

"Right away Zordon." Alpha said

_**Back at the Caves entrance**_

Just then my Communicator beeped.

"I read you Zordon we're about to go into the cave." I said into my Communicator

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"**Rangers, the Terror Blossom has unleashed Hatchasaurus on the other Rangers you must help them**." Zordon told them

_**Back at the cave**_

"Right." I said into the Communicator

"But we can't leave Rocky, Adam, Tanya, Angela, and Aisha." Kimberly mentioned

"We have no other choice we have to help out the others and if I remember you telling me about the Hatchasaurus we are going to need to be at full strength." I told her

"But." Kimberly protested

"Paul is right Kimberly we have to go back and fight together." Tommy said

"Right the Hatchasaurus is not a monster to take on lightly." Billy mentioned

"Ok." Kimberly said

"Alright Rangers let's move out." I told them

"Right." The others stated

We then teleport to the park.

_**Back in the Park**_

Just then the four of us teleported down in the park next to the others.

"So you're the Hatchasaurus funny you're a lot shorter than I expected." I mentioned crossing my arms over my chest

"So you're the White Ranger I have been hearing about nice to meet you." Hatchasaurus mentioned

"Yeah will I don't feel the same way we are going to send you back to where you came from." I stated

Just then the Putties showed up and we started fighting the Putties

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Now it's time for the Hatchasaurus to grow." Lord Zedd said throwing down his bomb device.

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Just then, Hatchasaurus grew thirty Stories tall.

"All man not good." Zack stated

"Let us take it up to the next level Jason it be best if you guys called on your Dino Zords for this one." I mentioned

"Right bro." Jason agreed

"Alright then let's do it." Kimberly said

"All Zords assemble Power up now." We all called out

"Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Tiger Zord came charging down through the mountains

"Time for Dragon Zord Power." Tommy called out as he then starts playing the Dragon Dagger

Just then the Dragon Zord rose from the ocean

"Alright." Jason said before he jumped up

Jason then hopped into the Tyrannosaurus's cockpit.

"Rangers log on." Jason said placing his hands on the controls

Just then the other four hopped into their respective Zords.

"Zack here this is rockin." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Trini here ready to go." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Alright let's send this creep back to where he came from." Kimberly said placing her hands on the controls.

"Ok Rangers power up your crystals." Jason said as he placed his crystal into the console

"Two one power up." The others said as they did the same thing.

"All right let's bring them together." Jason said

Just then the Mastodon Zord transformed into arms with cannons out the front. Then the three Zords combined with the Tyrannosaurs Zord and the Pterodactyl Zord sat behind the T Rex's head. All five rangers ended up in the Megazord cockpit.

"Alright let's do this." Jason said

"Right." The other four said

"Switching Megazord into Battle mode now." Jason said.

"Right" The others said

Just then the tank mode started to stand up. Turning the Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords into legs and feet. The Mastodon became the arms while the Tyrannosaurus became the body. Just then the T Rex's head went into the Megazord and the Pterodactyl Zord became the chest shield and the head of the Megazord activated.

"Megazord online." They said together

I then hop into the Tiger Zord's cockpit

"White Tiger Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." I said placing Saba into the slot in the console next to me

Just then the White Tiger Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode.

"Hang on I'm coming aboard." Tommy said

Tommy then jumped into the Dragon Zord's cockpit.

"Ok time to take this monster down." Tommy said putting his hands on the controls

"You know it bro." I agreed

"Don't think you'll be able to defeat me this time Rangers." Hatchasaurus stated

"Alright we need the Power Sword now." Jason called out

Just then the Megazord's Power Sword caming falling down through the air with the Megazord catching it. We then have our Zords attacked the Hatchasaurus.

"Alright time for a little fire power." I mentioned grabbing a sphere from behind me and placing it into the slot in front of me.

"White Tiger Thunderbolt fire." I commanded

Just then, three fire balls fired out of the Tiger's mouth hitting Hatchasaurus straight on making him go to pieces.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Don't think he's defeated Rangers." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back in the Command Center**_

"Zordon the pieces of Hatchasaurus are disappearing." Alpha mentioned

"Wait what does that mean?" Kat asked

"**That means the Cardiatron is still alive**." Zordon stated

"Zordon you have to tell Paul and the others before it's too late." Spencer mentioned

"Yeah and we need to do it fast too." Taryn stated

"Before it's too late." Curtis added

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

"_Paul you must destroy the Cardiatron_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Right the main life source of the Hatchasaurus's power thanks we are on it Zordon." I said into the Communicator

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Not so fast Rangers time to help Hatchasaurus pull itself together." Lord Zedd stated

_**Back in the Park**_

We then see Lord Zedd's lightning zapped the Cardiatron and the Hatchasaurus quickly reformed.

"I'm back Rangers and better than ever." Hatchasaurus mentioned

"Yeah like a bad itch." Jason mentioned

"How do we defeat this thing?" Kimberly asked

"With team work guys." I stated

"Right." The others said together

_**Meanwhile back in the Cave**_

Aisha picked the lock.

"Ok wait for my signal, now." Rocky told them

The five teens then started trying to fight the Putties.

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

"You're going down lizard breath." I told him

"Like to see you defeat me White Ranger." Hatchasaurus stated

"Paul we could use a little extra fire power." Tommy mentioned

"I agree I call on Xavier." I called out

Just then, Xavier appeared in my hand.

"I need Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came burrowing down through the mountains

"Saba you think you can control the Tiger Zord yourself?" I asked

"_No worries White Ranger you can count on me_." Saba told me

"Great thanks buddy." I stated

I then hop out of the Tiger Zord Warrior Mode and jump into the Gorilla Zord's cockpit.

"Gold Gorilla Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." I said placing Xavier into the slot in the console next to me

Just then the Gorilla Zord converted into its Warrior Mode.

"Tommy I have a few Mega combos I want to try out on this guy and it involves the Dragon Zord you up for it?" I asked

"You know it bro." Tommy stated

'Man I sure hope this works.' I thought to myself

"Mega Gorilladragonzord Transformation sequence now." I commanded

Just then, the Dragon Zord turned into the Gorilla Zord's shoulder pads.

"Online." We said together

"Wow this is really cool man." Tommy stated

"Well you haven't seen anything yet." I told him

"Oh like I am scared of that thing." Hatachasaurus said

"You should be." I said grabbing a sphere from behind as does Tommy, Tommy and I and insert it into the slot in front of me.

"Power Ball fire." We commanded

Just then a big power ball fired out of the gorilla's mouth and hitting Hatchasaurus straight on and froze him in place It then it cracked Hatchasaurus only leaving Cardiatron still half frozen.

"Not so great without your friend helping you now." Zack stated

"You'll pay for that." Cardiatron snared unable to move.

_**Meanwhile back in the cave**_

Goldar showed up and stunned the five teens.

"You have more spunk then I first thought Lord Zedd's going to like this. Now chain them back up." Goldar ordered as the Putties did so

"We tried." Tanya mentioned

"Yeah but those things are tough." Rocky stated

"I wonder." Adam muttered

"What?" Rocky asked

"Nothing." Adam told him

"Since you're not going to join willingly I'll let this snake turn you evil." Goldar told him holding a wooden snake

Goldar then placed a wooden snake on the rock in front of the five. Goldar then teleported away.

"Oh man I hate snakes." Angela mentioned

"This is not good." Aisha muttered

_**Meanwhile back in the Park**_

"Alright bro you ready to finish this creep once and for all?" I asked

"You know it." Tommy stated

"Right then time to try out the other Mega combo." I mentioned

"Ready when you are man." Tommy stated

'Hopefully this works too.' I thought to myself

"I call on the power of Titanus." I called out

Just then Titanus came rolling down through the mountains

"Warrior Megazord, Transformation sequence begin now." I called out

Just then, Titanus rose up standing then the head came down and became attach to its chest. Then the Mega Gorilladragonzord jumped into the center slot of Titanus with the Gorilla Zord becoming the arms.

"Warrior Megazord online." Tommy and I said

"Man this thing is awesome bro." Tommy mentioned

"Thanks bro. Alright guy's rapid attacks in sync should be enough to destroy him." I said

"_Right White Ranger I shall start us off_." Saba stated

"Go for it Saba." I told him

"_White Tiger Thunderbolt fire_." Saba commanded

Just then three fire balls shot out of the Tiger's mouth hitting Cardiatron in the chest

"Energize Power Sword now." Jason, Trini, Kimberly, Billy, and Zack commanded

Just then the Megazord Powered up the Power Sword and then struck down on Cardiatron.

"Ok now it is time for our turn bro. Warrior Mega Sword." I called out

Just then the sword appeared

"Time to end this bad organ for good." I said grabbing a sphere and inserting it into the slot next to Tommy and I.

"WARRIOR MEGA SWORD FLAMING SLASH." We shouted out

Just then the Warrior Mega Sword turned into flames and slash down on Cardiatron destroying him

"That's one creep I'm glad is extinct." Jason mentioned

"You said it bro" Zack agreed

"Come on let's head back to the Command Center." I stated

"Right." The Other Rangers agreed

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

We then teleported back in and took off our helmets.

"Man you guys were awesome." Spencer stated

"Yeah you guys rocked." Curtis stated as he and Zack clasp hands

Kat, Josh, Preston, and Richie nod their heads at that

"Thanks guys." Trini stated

"Zordon we have to go back." I mentioned

"**Yes Paul you all must split up again and time is of the essence now**." Zordon told us

"We'll go back and handle Terror Blossom." Jason mentioned

"Right and the rest of us will head back to the Cave." Kimberly stated

"**Good luck Rangers and let the power protect you**." Zordon told us

"BACK TO ACTION!" I yelled out

_**Back in the Park**_

Zack, Trini, and Jason teleported down.

"Hello again Rangers." The Terror Blossom greeted

"We're not going to let you germinate your seeds." Jason told him

"As if you had a choice." The Terror Blossom stated

Just then the Terror Blossom froze the Rangers with his petals.

_**Meanwhile back at the Cave**_

Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, and I teleported down.

"I hope we're not too late." Kimberly mentioned

"Same here." Tommy agreed

_**Meanwhile inside the Cave**_

"We've got to do something." Aisha mentioned

"It's hopeless Aisha." Rocky told her

"Come on guys we can't just give up." Angela mentioned

"Yeah who knows maybe the Power Rangers will save us." Tanya stated

"Yeah right as if they know who we are." Rocky stated

"Rocky we have to say positive Aisha's right maybe the Power Rangers will save us after all they save innocent people and I doubt they would want us to be turned evil." Adam told him

"Adam's right they would never give up on us they will find a way to save us they always do." Angela mentioned

"Your right." Rocky admitted

_**Meanwhile back outside the cave**_

"Come on let's go." Billy stated

"Hold on Billy its Zordon." I told him

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"**Rangers you must help the other Rangers. Terror Blossom has frozen them**." Zordon told them

_**Back outside the Cave**_

"Alpha can you and the others teleport them back?" I asked into the Communicator

_**Back in the Command Center**_

"Sorry Paul we can't." Alpha mentioned

"Yeah the navigation system is still down Paul we are still working on it." Josh stated

_**Back outside the cave**_

"It's ok. I just hope Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tanya, and Angela can hang on a little longer." I mentioned into the Communicator

"Same here but we can't abandon the other Rangers." Kimberly stated

"Yeah we have to go back to the park." Tommy agreed

"Right let's go." Billy stated

We then teleported off.

_**Back in the park**_

We then teleported down.

"Hello Rangers ready to be turned into Ranger Ice Cubes?" Terror Blossom asked

"No thanks you poor excuse of a flower." Kimberly told him

"_Paul if you use the Dragon Dagger while morphed you can create Ice_." Zordon said into my Communicator

"Thanks Zordon, Tommy can I borrow the Dragon Dagger for a moment?" I asked

"Yeah go for it bro." Tommy said handing me the Dragon Dagger

"Now to put you on Ice." I stated

I then take the Dragon Dagger and point it towards Terror Blossom and fired it hitting him straight on freezing the Terror Blossom.

"Come on let's teleport them back to the Command Center before he thus out." I said handing the Dragon Dagger back to Tommy

"Right." Billy, Tommy, and Kimberly said

We then helped our three frozen allies and teleport back to the Command Center.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

We then teleported in Tommy, Kimberly, Billy and I took off our helmets.

"Ayi, yi, yi there completely frozen." Alpha cried out

"Hey Billy can we construct a device that could unfreeze them?" I asked

"Yeah it might work but it could take some time." Billy mentioned

"Let's get started then." I stated

"Please hurry we don't have much time left." Kimberly mentioned

_**Meanwhile back in the Cave**_

The wooden snake was nearly real.

"I really hate snakes." Angela mentioned

"Don't lose hope Angela." Tanya told her

"I'll try." Angela stated

'Please hurry guys.' Angela thought to herself

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Billy and I were trying to unfreeze the other Rangers.

"Anything guys?" Tommy asked

"Not yet." Billy told him

"For some reason it isn't putting out much power." I mentioned

"You got to keep trying Paul." Taryn told me

"I know Taryn." I stated

"Oh no the Terror Blossom is about to break free for the Ice." Kimberly mentioned

_**Meanwhile back in the Cave**_

The wooden snake then transformed into a real snake.

"Oh no." Adam said

"We're running out of time." Aisha said

"Not good." Rocky muttered

'Please hurry guys we are not doing well on time.' Angela thought to herself

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"How much longer Goldar?" Lord Zedd asked

"Not long now my lord the snake has now transformed and is heading straight for them." Goldar said

"Good." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

The Terror Blossom broke free of the Ice.

"That White Ranger is going to pay for that." The Terror Blossom stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Billy and I were still trying to unfreeze the others.

"Oh no the Terror Blossom's free Paul." Kat stated

"Yeah man we need to speed it up a bit here." Josh mentioned

"Well here goes nothing." I muttered

I then fired the beam at the others then all three started moving.

"Yes it worked." Kimberly cheered

"Yeah." Billy stated

"What happened?" Trini asked

"No time to explain we've got a plant to prune." I told her

"We're in that plant is going to pay." Zack stated

"The navigation systems are back online he is still at the park." Alpha told us

"Thanks Alpha." Trini stated

"Let's do this Rangers." Jason mentioned

"Good luck guys." Richie told us

"BACK TO ACTION!" I yelled out

_**Meanwhile back in the Park**_

We then teleport down to the park.

"Hello again Rangers." Terror Blossom greeted

"Time for you to become mulch you freak." I stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's palace**_

"I don't think so White Ranger time for terror Blossom to grow." Lord Zedd said throwing down his bomb device.

_**Back in the park**_

Terror Blossom grew thirty stories tall.

"That was the best fertilizer I've ever used." Terror Blossom mentioned

"Alright guys let's do this time to go Thunder on this plant." Kimberly stated

"We need Thunder Zord Power now." I called out

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord got zapped with Black Lightning and transformed into the Lion Thunder Zord.

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord got zapped with Pink Lightning and transformed into the Firebird Thunder Zord.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then the Triceratops Zord got zapped with Blue Lightning and transformed into the Unicorn Thunder Zord.

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord got zapped with Yellow Lightning and transformed into the Griffin Thunder Zord.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurus Zord got zapped with Red Lightning and transformed into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord.

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Tiger Zord came charging down through the mountains

"Time for Dragon Zord Power." Tommy called out as he then plays the Dragon Dagger

Just then the Dragon Zord rose from the ocean.

Just then the rest of us jumped into our Thunder Zords. Then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord combines with the Thunder Assault team to become the Thunder Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord Battle Ready." Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kimberly called out

"White Tiger Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." I called out

I then convert my Tiger Zord to its Warrior Mode.

_**Meanwhile back in the Cave**_

"Oh no that snake is getting closer." Aisha said

"Stay calm Aisha." Curtis said

_**Meanwhile back in the Park**_

"Hang on I am coming aboard." Tommy said

Tommy then jumps up into his Zord's cockpit

"Alright time to trim this weed." Tommy stated placing his hands on the controls

We then have our Zords attacked the Terror Blossom.

"This isn't working." Jason mentioned

"I know." Kimberly agreed

"Then let's add a little more fire power I call on Xavier." I called out

Just then Xavier appeared in my hand.

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came burrowing down through the mountains.

"Gold Gorilla Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." I said placing Xavier into the other empty slot in the console next to me

Just then the Gorilla Zord converted to its Warrior Mode.

"Zordon how much time do we have?" I asked into my communicator

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"**The snake has transformed and is heading for Aisha**." Zordon said

"I say she may have only a few minutes before that snake will bite her Paul." Kat said

_**Back in the park**_

"Fine then we'll have to do this a different way. Jason and Tommy you handle flower head. Trini, Billy, Zack, and Kimberly your coming with me time to save Aisha, Rocky, Tanya, Adam, and Angela." I said

"Right." The others said

"Tommy the Gorilla Zord Warrior Mode will be on standby if you need to form the other mega combos." I told him

"Thanks bro." Tommy said

"Alright let's go rescue our friends guys." I stated

Just then, Zack, Kimberly, Trini, Billy, and I all teleported out of our Zords.

_**Back at the Cave**_

We then teleported down in front of the cave and see some Putties.

"Time to take care of some Putties." I said

We then jumped down and started fighting the Putties.

_**Meanwhile inside the cave**_

The snake was now on Aisha's lap.

"Just stay very still Aisha." Rocky told her

_**Meanwhile back outside the cave**_

We were still fighting the Putties. I then spun kicked three to the ground and they broke apart. Kimberly split kicked two and those Putties broke apart.

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Jason and Tommy were having trouble with the Terror Blossom.

"Why don't you give up Rangers you are no match for me." Terror Blossom mentioned

"No way Pollen Head." Jason told him

_**Meanwhile back at the Cave**_

I then kicked down some more Putties.

"Trini you and me will head inside the rest of you stay here and deal with the rest of these clay heads." I said

"Right." Trini stated

"Don't worry about us cuz you can count on us." Kimberly told me

Trini and I then run inside the Cave while Zack, Billy, and Kimberly kept fighting the Putties.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Cave**_

Trini and I then run up and see our friends.

"Look there they are." I mentioned

"The Power Rangers see I told you." Aisha stated

"Alright." Rocky cheered

"Just in time." Adam mentioned

"I knew they would come through." Anglea stated

"Thank goodness." Tanya stated

I then jump over to Aisha.

"Hang on I'll take care of this." I told her

I then took the snake away. Trini then pulled out her Blade Blaster.

"Everyone just hold very still." Trini said

Trini then shot the chains then Trini, Rocky, Adam , Angela, Tanya, and Aisha ran out of the Cave as I am still dealing with this snake as it is putting up a tough fight.

_**Meanwhile back outside the cave**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Just then we see Rocky, Adam, Angela, Tanya, Trini, and Aisha ran out of the cave.

"Yes it worked." Tommy mentioned

Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tanya. Trini, and Angela then started fighting the Putties.

"Oh no aim for the Z." I called out to Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Tanya

Aisha then punched the Z and the Puttee broke apart. So Zack, Trini, Billy, and I and our five friends started fighting the Putties.

_**Meanwhile back in the Cave**_

_Paul's POV_

I was having more trouble with the snake then I had thought.

"I can't let it bite me." I muttered

_**Back outside the cave**_

_Kimberly's POV_

The nine of us were still fighting the Putties, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, and Aisha were quick learners to understand that the Z was the weak spot.

_**Meanwhile back in the Cave**_

_Paul's POV_

I was still having trouble with the snake.

"Kimberly help me." I muttered out

_**Back outside the Cave**_

_Kimberly's POV_

The nine of us kept fighting the Putties and I see Zack spun kicked and landed then back spun kicked the rest of the Putties around him.

_**Back in the cave**_

_Paul's POV_

I was still having trouble with the snake.

"Kimberly please help me." I muttered out

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Jason and Tommy were still going against the Terror Blossom.

"Tommy we need more power form the Warrior Megazord." Jason stated

"You got it I call on the power of Titanus." Tommy called out

Just then Titanus came rolling down through the mountains

"Warrior Megazord, Transformation sequence begin now." Tommy called out

Just then, Titanus rose up standing then the head came down and became attach to its chest. Then the Dragon Zord became the Gorilla Zord's shoulder pads and then jumped into the center slot of Titanus with the Gorilla Zord becoming the arms.

"Warrior Megazord online." Tommy said

"What you think just because you combined three more Zords together that it will save you think again." Terror Blossom stated

"Warrior Mega Sword." Tommy called out

Just then the Sword appeared.

"Thunder Saber battle ready." Jason called out

Just then the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and charged it up then struck Terror Blossom.

"Time to end this." Tommy said grabbing a sphere and inserting it into the slot next to him

"WARRIOR MEGA SWORD FLAMING SLASH." Tommy shouted out

Just then the Warrior Mega Sword turned into flames and slashed down and destroyed Terror Blossom.

"Yeah that's one Blossom tree I'm glad to see destroyed." Tommy mentioned

"You said it bro." Jason agreed

_**Meanwhile back at Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"No the Terror Blossom was destroyed." Lord Zedd stated

"I'm Sorry Master." Goldar stated

"Oh shut up bolt brains." Lord Zedd told him

_**Back outside the Cave**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Zack, Billy, Trini, and I kicked the last two putties making then break apart.

"Thanks for your help." Zack thank Angela and our new friends

"No prob." Adam told him

"But what about the White Ranger?" Aisha asked

"He must still be inside." Rocky mentioned

"Come on guys he needs help." I told them

I then run inside with the others right behind me.

_**Back inside the cave**_

_Paul's POV_

I was still having trouble with the snake and now I am having trouble breathing.

"Kimberly." I muttered

"Hand on." I hear Kimberly call out

"Stay here." Zack told Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, and Angela

Trini, Zack, Billy, and Kimberly run over to me

"Hang on buddy I've got it." Zack told me

Zack picked up the snake and threw it onto a rock.

"Stay clear Zack I'm going to blast that snake back to Lord Zedd." Kimberly stated

Kimberly then fired her blade blaster and sent the snake back to Lord Zedd.

Then she, Billy, Trini, and Zack went to help me.

"We have to get his helmet off." Billy stated

"Hold on ok." Zack said

Kimberly, Billy, Trini, and Zack helped me get my helmet off.

"You're going to be ok Paul just take nice and slow breaths." Kimberly told me rubbing her hands around my back

"Wow I don't believe it." Rocky said

"Oh no." I muttered

"Paul?" Tanya asked

"Then that must mean?" Aisha asked

"I don't believe this." Kimberly muttered as she, Billy, Zack, and Trini took off their helmets.

"Kimberly." Rocky said

"Billy." Aisha said

"Trini and Zack." Adam said

"You guys are the Power Rangers unbelievable." Tanya said

_**Meanwhile back at Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"I don't believe this you failed to make those five evil." Lord Zedd stated

"I don't understand everything was going according to plan." Goldar stated

"We may have failed today but the idea of having our own elite fighting force is a plan well worth pursuing in the future." Lord Zedd mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

All of us including Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Tanya, and Angela were all in the Command Center

"**You have done a great job Rangers and I'd like to welcome our new friends**." Zordon said

"Wow this is amazing." Rocky said

"Let the man speak." Tanya told him

"Well at least I think he's a man." Aisha mentioned

"**Rocky, Adam, Richie, Curtis, Tanya, and Aisha you are six of a very few other human beings to know the true identity of the Power Rangers that is why I must ask you to take a vow that you will never tell anyone who the Power Rangers truly are**." Zordon told them

"We'll take that vow." Adam stated

"And never betray you." Rocky told him

"You can count on it." Aisha stated

"To the very end." Curtis stated

"No matter what." Tanya mentioned

"And that's a promise." Richie told him

"**Good now repeat after me. By the forces of goodness**." Zordon stated

"By the forces of goodness." Aisha, Rocky, Curtis, Richie, Tanya, and Adam repeated

"**That I'll protect and maintain**." Zordon stated

"That I'll protect and maintain." Aisha, Rocky, Curtis, Richie, Tanya, and Adam said

"**The true identities of the Power Rangers**." Zordon stated

"The True identities of the Power Rangers." Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, Richie, and Curtis said

"**Thank you friends**." Zordon thank them

_**Later back in the park**_

Jason, Billy, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Kimberly, Kat, Richie, Curtis, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tanya, Preston, Josh, Spencer, Taryn, Angela, and I all walked up to the picnic tables.

"Hey Paul can I ask you something?" Adam asked

"Yeah sure." I said

"How come you are living with your aunt and cousin and not your parents if you don't mind me asking that is?" Adam asked

I sigh before answering knowing I would have to tell them sooner or later

"Alright will I'll tell you but I need you guys to promise me that you will not interrupt me as I don't think I will be able to say it more than once." I told them

They nod their heads yes.

"Well about a few months back my parents and older sister were in a really bad car accident they didn't survive." I told them

"I am so sorry." Kat said giving me a hug

"Thanks Kat but I am doing a little better now thanks to Kimberly she has been there for me since day one and I can never thank her enough." I mentioned

Kimberly then comes over to me giving me a one hand hug.

"And I will never leave your side cuz." Kimberly told me

We just sat in the park and just talk with each other getting to know Aisha, Adam, Tanya, and Rocky better.

_**Later that night at Paul's and Kim's house**_

I walk up to the door as the door bell had just rang and I open it to see that it was Tommy in a nice Green shirt and pants.

"Hey man come in Kimberly is in the living room." I told him letting him in

"Thanks how you feeling?" Tommy asked

"Great." I told him as I lead him to the living room to where Kimberly was

She spots us and stands up.

"Wow Kim you look great." Tommy told her as she is wearing a pink dress

"Thanks Tommy but before we go I need to talk to you about something." Kimberly told him

'I think I know what it is as she has already told me her decision earlier.' i thought to myself

"Ok." Tommy said kind of confused

"Well I guess I will be heading to my room." I mentioned as I went to leave

"Paul wait can you stay?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah sure." I told her as I walked in and sat on the chair as her and Tommy took the couch

"What's up Kim?" Tommy asked

"Tommy this isn't easy for me to say but I um.." Kimberly started as she looked at me

I just gave her a reassuring smile.

"But what Kim you can tell me." Tommy told her

"I have just learned that I'm a lesbian." Kimberly told him

'I knew you could do it cuz.' I thought to myself

"You are? So that means that." Tommy started to say but couldn't finish

'I really feel bad for Tommy.' I thought to myself

"Yeah we are breaking up. I am really sorry Tommy I never wanted to hurt you I just hope that we can still be good friends." Kimberly told him

"We'll always be friends Kim I am just glad you had figure this out before it went any further for us." Tommy mentioned

"Yeah look even though we broke up you still want to go out and just hang out as friends?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah that be great." Tommy told her

The two hugged.

"Well shall we go?" Tommy asked standing up

"Yeah I'll meet you outside I need to take care of something first." Kimberly told him

"Ok take it easy Paul." Tommy said

"You too man." I told him as he walked out

"Thanks Paul." Kimberly told me

I then stand up and walk over to her.

"No problem Kim I knew you could do it." I told her

"Yeah I know." Kimberly told me

The two of us then hugged each other

"Alright you better get going you don't want to keep a good friend waiting." I told her

"Your right you think you could stay up until I get back I would like to talk some more with you?" Kimberly asked

"No worries cuz." I told her

"Thanks Paul you're the best see ya later." Kim said kissing my cheek

"See ya." I told her

Kimberly then walks out of the house

'I'm proud of you cuz you did the right thing.' I thought to myself

**A****N**: _Well there's the sixth chapter for this story. Now if you have questions about this chapter feel free to ask them and I will give the best answer I have for it. I should have a new chapter out sometime tomorrow. So until next time please R&R. _


	8. Zedd Waves

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is a new chapter. Now to those that have read my other story A New Home, The Beginning of a New Life this chapter is pretty much the same as it was there but change up a bit as so it will fit this story. Now without further ado here is chapter eight for your reading pleasure._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Enter the White Tiger**

Chapter Eight: Zedd Waves

Well I can honestly say that life has been different since moving to Angle Grove. Shorty after Kimberly told Tommy about her now being a lesbian she had told her mom next and she at first was shock by the news but shook it off as she gave Kim her full support and I think it just made the two of them grow even more closer. Then she told the others and like her mom they were shock but accepted it and told her they still care and love her just the same. But the one thing I have notice is that she and Kat have been giving each other weird looks.

'I wonder if they have feelings for each other?' I thought to myself

But for now I am putting that aside as I am at the Command Center as I have been doing some thinking lately and come to realize that since I have join the battle, Lord Zedd's monsters have been getting stronger. So talking with Zordon and Alpha we both have decided to create new Ranger Powers to help combat this. These new Powers won't replace our old ones instead it will allow us to have more Rangers on the team. Right now I am at the Command Center helping Alpha and Zordon in making these new Morphers and Coins but something has been bothering me as I think we are missing something. But for now the focus is on finishing making the Coins and Morphers first.

"So Alpha is it true that these five coins were created when you and Zordon first created the five main Thunder Zords?" I asked pointing towards the five main Thunder Coins

"Yes Paul these were going to be at first given to Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Zack, and Billy when they got control of their new Zords but we were never able to find a powerful energy source strong enough to power them." Alpha mentioned

"What about this one?" I asked holding up the Rhino coin

"That was created in hopes that Tommy would be able to use but like with the other five didn't have a strong enough energy source to power it up." Alpha stated

"**And now I may have found a energy source strong enough to fully energize these new Morphers and Coins enabling us to create six new Rangers the Mighty Morphin Thunder Rangers**." Zordon mentioned

"Cool but what about these six Power Coins what's the story about them?" I asked pointing towards six more Power Coins these ones having Dinosaurs on them like the others does

"**The six Prehistoric Dino Power Coins were found long ago sometime after we have found the first five but they didn't have any Powers in them and we just didn't have enough power here to power them but like I have stated I believe I have found a Powerful source powerful enough to in power all twelve Power Coins**." Zordon stated

"Cool alright then Alpha let's get back to work." I told him

"Right." Alpha agreed

We then get back to work.

**_Meanwhile at Stone Canyon Lake_**

At the lake Adam, Rocky, Tanya, and Aisha were getting ready for the Stone Canyon Triathlon. Just then Tommy, Curtis, Richie, Josh, Spencer, Preston, and Billy showed up.

"Hey you guys all set?" Tommy asked

"Yeah." Adam confirmed

"Thanks for coming to cheer us on." Rocky mentioned

"What are friends for?" Billy asked

"So true." Aisha agreed

"Racers head to the starting line." The announcer called out

Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Aisha took off their color singlet and handed them to Tommy, Curtis, and Billy then headed to the starting line. Just then Kimberly, Angela, Taryn, and Kat showed up.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Hey guys." Kat, Angela, Taryn, and I greeted

"Hey girls where's Paul at Kim?" Curtis asked

"He is at the Command Center working on something with Alpha and Zordon he said he be down later though." I stated

"Did he say what they were working on?" Tommy inquired

"No he said that it will be revealed when the time is right." I told them

"If I am willing to bet it is probably something to help us combat Lord Zedd as his attacks have been getting stronger." Billy mentioned

"True." Tommy agreed

"Man Paul sure has chance since moving here." Preston mentioned

"Yeah I agree." Spencer stated

"Yeah same here." Josh agreed

"What you mean?" Angela inquired

'I think I know what they are thinking as I know what my cousin was like before all this happened.' I thought to myself

"Well Paul use to just want to play video games most of the time back when we were in elementary school then when we got to middle school he slowly started to get a little more active." Preston stated

"Yeah and now since he moved here he has change even more." Josh stated

"Yeah but I think for the better though." Spencer mentioned

"I agree." Taryn agreed

"Hey where are Jason, Zack, and Trini at?" Kat asked

"They went scuba diving they said they meet us later." Curtis informed

"Yeah I guess the three of them had the trip planed out for a few weeks." Angela mentioned

"Yeah I bet they are having a blast right now." Richie stated

I nod and happen to glance at Kat for a second.

'I wonder if she shares the same feelings for me as I do her?' I thought to myself

**_Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"While those Rangers are busy watching their friends I'll make everyone in Angel Grove hear a different tune." Lord Zedd stated

"How are you going to do that my Lord?" Goldar asked

"Watch and learn Goldar." Lord Zedd told him

**_Back at the Lake_**

_Normal POV_

The race started and the competitors ran into the lake.

**_In the lake_**

Bulk and Skull were in a boat then all of a sudden there stuff disappeared which made them fall out of the boat and into the lake.

"Oh no my Dad's fishing rod." Skull stated

"Your dad is going to kill you agian." Bulk mentioned

Skull then went under water.

"Skull." Bulk called out as he followed after his friend.

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"Now Beamcaster come forth." Lord Zedd stated

**_Meanwhile in the park_**

Beamcaster showed up.

"Time for all of you listeners to start singing a different tune." Beamcaster mentioned

Just then Beamcaster hit all the people with Zedd waves.

"That's it hail Lord Zedd." Beamcaster ordered

"Hail Lord Zedd." The people chanted

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

_Paul's POV_

Just then the Alarm sounded.

"What's going on now?" I asked

"Ayi, yi, yi that monster is making people in the park hail Lord Zedd." Alpha cried out

"_Alpha Paul, contact the other Rangers at once_." Zordon told us

**_Back at the lake_**

_Kimberly's POV_

Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Aisha ran out and up to their bikes Tommy, Billy, Curtis, Richie, Josh, Spencer, Preston, Taryn, Kat, and I helped them

_Normal POV_

While they were helping their friends they never heard their Communicators.

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

_Paul's POV_

"Green Ranger's not answering." Alpha mentioned

"**Let's try and contact the Red Ranger instead**." Zordon suggested

"Right I just hope they are done with their scuba trip." I mentioned

**_Meanwhile at the Beach_**

Jason, Zack , and Trini walked out of the water. Just then Jason's Communicator beeped.

"_Power Rangers come in_." Zordon said through the Communicators

"Guys we've got trouble, what is it Zordon?" Jason asked into his Communicator

"_Rangers, there's a monster in the park. That is hypnotizing people into hailing Lord Zedd as their Master you must meet up with Paul to stop this threat_." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Jason said into the Communicator

"Alright guys time to go to work." Zack mentioned

"Yeah let's do it Jason." Trini stated

"IT's MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

**_Back inside the Command Center_**

"Alpha keep on trying to get a hold of the others." I told him

"You got it Paul." Alpha confirmed

"**Good luck Paul and let the Power protect you**." Zordon told me

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" I yelled out

**_Back in the park_**

I teleported down in the park morphed just then Jason, Trini, and Zack now morphed teleported down.

"Ah Power Rangers so good to see you." Beamcaster greeted

"Your radio show is about to be cut off forever." I informed him

"I don't think so Rangers." Beamcaster stated

Just then Jason, Zack, and Trini all got hit with Zedd waves as I manage to get out of the way in time.

"Man that was way too close." I stated

"Hail Lord Zedd." Jason, Zack, and Trini chanted at the same time in a trance

"Man not good I better get back to the Command Center before I lose my mind as well." I mentioned

I then teleport back to the Command Center.

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"Yes this is perfect soon everyone in Angel Grove will be hailing to me." Lord Zedd stated

"Even the Power rangers." Goldar mentioned

"Now send down the Putties." Lord Zedd ordered

**_Meanwhile back in the park_**

_Kimberly's POV_

Tommy, Curtis, Richie, Josh, Spencer, Preston, Taryn, Angela, Billy, Kat, and I were walking along through the park. All of a sudden Putties showed up.

"Oh no." I muttered

"Let's take then down." Tommy stated

"We'll help out." Curtis mentioned

Kat, Richie, Josh, Spencer, Preston, Angela, and Taryn nodded in agreement

The eight of us then started fighting the Putties. Just then we see the competitors rode by then Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Aisha noticed the Putties and went to help us. They then hopped off their bikes and started fighting the Putties. After a few minutes of fighting we defeated the Putties.

"Hey thanks for your help guys." Tommy thanked them

"Hey it was the least we could do." Rocky mentioned

Just then Tommy's Communicator beeped.

"I read you Zordon." Tommy said into his Communicator

"_Rangers, teleport to the Command Center_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Well duty calls." Billy mentioned

"Good luck." Tanya told us

"Hey good luck in the Race you guys." Tommy told Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Aisha

Tommy, Billy, and I then teleported away

_Normal POV_

"Hey you four better get back to the race we will see you at the finish line." Kat informed them

"Yeah your right see ya later guys." Adam told them

"Come on we shouldn't be that far behind." Tanya mentioned

Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Aisha got back on their bikes and went back to the Race.

"Come on guys, let's get going so we can meet them at the finish line." Curtis mentioned

"Right." Kat agreed

"Yeah good idea." Angela stated

Curtis, Richie, Josh, Preston, Spencer, Taryn, Angela, and Kat then walked off

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

_Paul's POV_

I am now back inside the Command Center with my helmet off just as Kimberly, Tommy, and Billy teleported in.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked

"**Lord Zedd has created a monster that is sending out Zedd Waves to make people hail Lord Zedd**." Zordon informed them

"What about Jason, Zack and Trini?" Billy asked

"They have fallen under his spell." I told them

"Paul you were able to get away." Kimberly mentioned

"Yeah, but just barely though." I stated

"We have got to find away to free the others and all those people." Tommy mentioned

I think about this for moment and then thought of something.

'Why didn't I think of this before?' I asked myself

"What you thinking cuz?" Kimberly asked

"Hey Billy let's see if we can jam that things frequency." I stated

"Good idea Paul it might just work." Billy agreed

"Please hurry." Kimberly stated

**_Meanwhile back in the park_**

Beamcaster showed up and hit all the people watching the triathlon with Zedd waves even Bulk and Skull got hit.

"Hail Lord Zedd." Bulk and the other people hailed

"Hail Lord bred." Skull hailed

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

"Guys that monster is now heading for the racers." Kimberly mentioned

"How much longer Paul?" Tommy asked

"We're done but I wished we had time to test it." I mentioned

"Yeah I know but we don't have any time to spare." Billy stated

"BACK TO ACTION!" I yelled out

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Kimberly yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

**_Meanwhile back in the park_**

We then return to the park morphed.

"Ah the rest of the Power Rangers. Ready to sing our song?" Beamcaster asked

"Not today. This device will stop the broadcast." Billy informed him

Just then a lot of hypnotized people, Jason, Trini, and Zack showed up and I managed to get away but Billy, Tommy, and Kimberly were trapped and the device was stepped on.

"Time for three more Rangers to sing our song." Beamcaster mentioned

Just then Billy, Tommy, and Kimberly both got hit with Zedd waves.

"Hail Lord Zedd." They all hailed

"Now for you White Ranger." Beamcaster stated

"Sorry but I don't pick up your station as you are out of range." I told him

"Really, alright then how about some explosive fun." Beamcaster suggested

Beamcaster threw dynamite at me but I barely manage to keep dodging the blasts.

"Now to make you sing our song." Beamcaster stated

'I better get out of here before I lose my mind big time.' I thought to myself

"No thanks I have no plans to be a mind slave to that radiator face see ya." I stated

I then teleport away before the Zedd waves could hit me.

_Normal POV_

"He'll be back now it is time for me to take a commercial break." Beamcaster mentioned

Beamcaster then disappears.

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

I then teleported in and took off my helmet.

"That was way too close." I stated

"Paul what about the device?" Alpha asked

"It's still in the park but it got step on I can only hope it can be repaired enough to work." I mentioned

**_Meanwhile back in the park_**

Rocky, Aisha , Tanya, and Adam rode up just as Kat, Angela, Richie, Josh, Taryn, Spencer, Preston, and Curtis walked up.

"What's going on?" Rocky asked

"I don't know but what is this?" Adam wondered

"Don't know." Aisha stated

Adam picked up the device.

"It looks like some kind of device." Kat mentioned

"Um guys we have a little problem on our hands." Richie informed them

Just then some people under Beamcaster's control started walking towards them.

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

"Alpha you have to get them out of there fast." I told them

"I'm on it." Alpha stated

**_Back in the park_**

Rocky, Adam, Curtis, Richie, Angela, Taryn, Spencer, Josh, Preston, Tanya, Kat, and Aisha all teleported off.

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

Rocky, Adam, Curtis, Richie, Josh, Preston, Spencer, Taryn, Tanya, Kat, and Aisha teleported in.

"That was close." I mentioned

"You said it where are the others?" Rocky wondered

"Under Beamcaster's control." I informed them

"What's this device for?" Tanya inquired

"It was to counteract Beamcaster's frequency but as you can see it has been damage." I told them

"It doesn't look too badly damaged in fact the outer casing is gone but it's still operational." Aisha stated

"Can you fix it?" Alpha asked

"It won't be easy but I used to work at a Radio station." Aisha mentioned

"That's handy." I stated

"Yeah no kidding." Curtis agreed

"There it won't be at full strength though." Aisha told us

"Thanks Aisha now let's aim it at the other Rangers." I instructed

The beam then hit the Rangers through the Viewing Globe.

"It's not strong enough." Taryn stated

"**I'll increase it with my brain power**." Zordon told us

Through the Viewing Globe we saw Kimberly and the others snapped out of Beamcaster's control.

**_Meanwhile back in the Park_**

_Kimberly's POV_

"What happened?" I asked

"I don't know." Billy admitted

"Come on let's head back to the Command Center." Jason stated

"Right." Zack agreed

We then teleport to the Command Center.

**_Back in the Command Center_**

_Paul's POV_

Just then the others then teleported in.

"Man, am I glad you guys are back to normal." I mentioned

"Thanks Paul." Trini thanked me

"Don't thank me. It was Adam, Rocky, Curtis, Richie, Josh, Preston, Spencer, Taryn, Angela, Tanya, Kat, and Aisha who saved you." I mentioned

"Thanks guys." Kimberly thanked them

"No problem." Aisha stated

"Glad we could help." Adam mentioned

"Now let's go stop that radio freak." I told them

"Thanks." Billy said as Rocky handed him the device.

"BACK TO ACTION!" I yelled out

**_Back in the park_**

We then teleport back down, Billy then fired a beam at Beamcaster but it bounced off Beamcaster's baton.

"Guys let's combine our power together and take this radio show down for good." I told them

"Yeah we're with you Paul." Trini stated

"Gorilla Battle Mode." I called out

Just then my whole suit changed I have the Gold Ranger's shield and my White Ranger suit also has Golden stripes around and there is a Gorilla Coin in the center of the shield.

"Alright Rangers let's bring them together." Jason instructed

"Right." Trini, Zack, Kimberly, and Billy agreed

They then held their weapons into the air and made them touch.

"Power Axe" Zack called out changing the Axe from Axe mode to Cannon Mode.

Then Zack threw the axe into sky.

"Power Bow" Kimberly called out

Then Kimberly threw the bow into the sky where it combined with the Power Axe

"Power Daggers" Trini called out

Then Trini threw the daggers into the sky where they combined with the Power Bow and both daggers landed on each side of the Power Axe.

"Power Lance" Billy called out

Then Billy threw both pieces of the lance into the sky and combined with the Power bow and landed between the Power Daggers and Power Axe on each side.

"Power Sword" Jason called out

Jason then jumped up and placed the Sword on top of the Power Axe and brought it back down to earth. Then the other rangers came and held on to Jason or the Power Blaster with Billy and Kimberly standing to his right and Zack and Trini standing to his left.

"POWER RANGERS!" The five Rangers yelled out at the same time

Tommy then pointed his Dragon Dagger towards Beamcaster and I pointed both Saba's and Xavier's faces towards Beamcaster as well.

"Oh wait can we talk about this?" Beamcaster asked

"FIRE!" We all shouted out

Our combined blasts fired and hit Beamcaster destroying him.

"Yes and that is one radio station I am glad is off the air for good." I mentioned

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"No those Rangers have one again someday Earth shall be mine." Lord Zedd stated

**_Later at the lake_**

The Competitors of the triathlon were on the running part of the race.

At the Finish line Billy, Tommy, Kat, Curtis, Richie, Angela, Kimberly, Preston, Spencer, Taryn, Josh, and I waited for Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Aisha.

"It's such a pity they couldn't win" Kimberly mentioned

"Yeah well they sure helped us out a lot." I stated

"That they did as well as Curtis, Richie, Angela, Taryn, Spencer, Josh, Preston, and Kat." Billy agreed

"Hey it's no problem glad to help." Curtis stated

"Yeah we would never turn our backs against you." Kat mentioned

"Never in a million years." Spencer stated

"Thanks guys." I told them

Just then the racers ran across the finish line and then Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Aisha made it. As the rest of us walked up to them.

"We're really sorry you didn't win." Kimberly told them

"Hey it's not about winning it's about having fun." Aisha mentioned

"Yeah and besides helping you guys out was more rewarding." Adam told us

"Defiantly." Tanya agreed

We nodded at that.

"Hey come on Jason, Trini, and Zack said they meet us at the Youth Center and drinks are on me." Tommy informed us

"Sounds great to me." I stated

All of us then walked off towards the Youth Center. I also happen to take a quick look at Tanya.

'Man she sure is beautiful.' I thought to myself

**A****N**: _Well there's the eighth chapter for this story. This chapter pretty much sets up for next chapter which will be huge for this story. So until next time please R&R. _


	9. Twelve New Rangers

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is a new chapter. Now to those that have read my other story A New Home, The Beginning of a New Life this chapter is pretty much the same as it was there but change up a bit as so it will fit this story. Now without further ado here is chapter nine for your reading pleasure._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Enter the White Tiger**

Chapter Nine: Twelve New Rangers

Well the day has finally come as Zordon, Alpha, and I finally got the new Power Morphers and Power Coins finished but it is missing one thing for us to fully power these new Powers. But once powered up the main five Thunder Power Coins will work in conjunction with the current five Thunder Zords giving them more power than ever before which will be a good thing as we are going to need it. The Rhino Thunder Power Coin and the six Prehistoric Dino Power Coins will also be a big help to us.

"Yes I can't believe it we finally finished the new Power Morphers and Power Coins." Alpha stated

"I know Alpha now all we need to do is power them up and find twelve new Rangers to use them." I mentioned

"**We will get to that when the time comes Paul right now we need to focus on getting them powered up first Alpha Paul contact the others and have them teleport here at once**." Zordon told us

"Right away Zordon." Alpha stated as he started to push some buttons

**_Meanwhile inside the Youth Center_**

_Kimberly's POV_

"Hey Kimberly where's Paul at?" Trini asked

"He is at the Command Center again working on something top secret with Zordon and Alpha." I told her

I can't believe I haven't been able to get him to tell me what he is working on. I even bribe him with our favorite game and he still wouldn't tell me.

"I'm sure he will tell us when the time is right." Billy mentioned

Just then our Communicators went off. We then get up and walk to a secluded hallway before answering them

"This Jason we read you." Jason said into the Communicator

"_Jason its Paul can you and the others meet me at the Command Center it's important_." Paul said through the Communicator

"We're on our way Jason out." Jason said ending the transmission

"Zedd must be at it again." Zack mentioned

"Let's get going guys we clear Tommy?" Jason inquired

"Yeah we're clear." Tommy confirmed

We then teleport to the Command Center

**_Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"Goldar what is the status on Serpentera?" Lord Zedd asked

"Serpentera will be ready within the hour." Goldar informed

"Excellent once ready we'll crush them with Serpentera when it's fully charged." Lord Zedd stated laughing evilly

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

_Paul's POV_

"Paul what's going on is Lord Zedd at it again?" Billy inquired

"No not at the moment this is about the project Alpha, Zordon, and I have been working on lately." I mentioned

"What is this project?" Trini wondered

"**Rangers take a look at the new Power Morphers and Power Coins**." Zordon told them

Alpha then brought out a box and opened it up to reveal twelve Golden Power Morphers each with a Power Coin in them five of them resembling the five main Thunder Zords, while one shows the Rhino Thunder Power Coin and the six Prehistoric Dino Power Coins.

"Whoa outstanding." Billy stated

"Yeah once fully powered we will have even more power than ever before." I told them

"So are these for us?" Jason wondered

"No they are for new Power Rangers." Alpha said closing the box

"New Rangers?" Zack asked

"**Yes Zack Lord Zedd's latest attacks on Earth have increased Paul, Alpha, and I have felt it was necessary to create twelve new powers for twelve new Rangers to strengthen our team number**." Zordon informed

"Who will be the new Rangers Zordon?" Tommy asked

"**That will be revealed in time Tommy right now we have to Power up the new Power Morphers and Power Coins**." Zordon told us

"How do we do it?" Billy asked

"It won't be easy guys but we need to go and receive the Sword of Light." I told them

"The Sword of Light where is it located?" Jason asked

"**It's located on the Deserted Planet**." Zordon informed us

Just then a map and ring appeared in my hands.

"**This map and ring will help you find the Sword of light on the Deserted planet**." Zordon told us

"Right." I stated

Just then the alarm went off.

"What's going on?" I asked

"**I was afraid of this Lord Zedd has just finished powering up his own battle Zord Serpentera behold the Viewing Globe**." Zordon told us

We go look at the viewing globe to see a Green Dragon type Zord flying around the moon

"**Serpentera is a dangerus Zord to help combat this you will need a new Zord Tor the Shuttle Zord**." Zordon told us

Just then the screen change and we see a Turtle based Zord.

"**Tor will protect you and the Zords from Serpentera**." Zordon informed us

We then walk back up to Zordon.

"Awesome." Tommy stated

"**Rangers it is crucial that we get the new Morphers and Coins powered up you must head for the Deserted Planet and get the Sword of Light good luck Rangers and let the Power Protect you**." Zordon told us

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" I yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini Yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

Once morphed we then teleported to the Deserted Planet.

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's palace_**

Goldar walks up to Lord Zedd.

"My Lord it appears that the Rangers are heading for the deserted planet in the far Galaxy." Goldar informed him

"They must be after the Sword of Light Zordon is more than likely trying to create more Rangers." Lord Zedd mentioned

"What are we going to do Master?" Goldar wondered

"We're going after them Rangers and stop them from getting the Sword of Light while Baboo and Squatt puts everyone in Angel Grove to sleep." Lord Zedd told him

"Excellent plan Master I will prepare Serpentera for departure at once." Goldar says leaving the throne room.

**_Meanwhile in Angle Grove park_**

Baboo and Squatt showed up with the Sleeping device. Squatt activated it and a pink cloud started putting people to sleep. Squatt and Baboo then teleported back to the Palace.

**_Meanwhile inside Serpentera_**

"Good now let's head to the Deserted Island." Lord Zedd told Goldar

"Right away Master." Goldar stated

**_Meanwhile on the Deserted Planet_**

We then teleport down on the planet.

"Wow." Kimberly muttered

"I know it's kind of wired almost looks like Earth but deserted and in rubbles." Trini mentioned

"Paul what does the map say?" Billy asked

I then unroll the map and take a look at it.

"According to this the Sword is held by a statue in the center of town." I informed them

"We better get going." Zack mentioned

Just then we see Serpentera.

"What is that?" Trini asked

"It's Serpentera Lord Zedd must have figure out we are after the Sword of Light we will have to move fast." I stated

"I'll distract Zedd you guys go after the Sword." Jason told us

"You sure bro?" Tommy asked

"Yeah you guys go after the Sword of Light I will call on my Zord and slow him down I will catch up later." Jason told us

"Sounds good man be careful." I told him

"I will." Jason stated

The rest of us then walk off

_Normal POV_

"Good luck guys were going to need it." Jason told them then looking back towards Serpentera

**_Meanwhile back on Earth at Angel Grove High_**

Adam, Rocky, Tanya, and Aisha are walking around the high school with Curtis, Richie, Angela, Taryn, Spencer, Josh, Preston, and Kat showing them around.

"I thought transferring was going to be tough." Aisha mentioned

"Yeah I know what you mean." Tanya agreed

"I know but it was a breeze we've got most of our classes together." Rocky mentioned

"Yeah and thanks for showing us around guys." Adam told Curtis, Richie, Preston, Josh, Spencer, Taryn, Angela, and Kat

"No problem man we understand how it feels to be the new kids in school." Curtis told him

"Yeah and besides this give us a chance to get to know you guys better." Kat mentioned

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry let's put our books away and head to the Cafeteria." Adam mentioned

"Good idea. The Food has got to be better here than at Stone Canyon." Tanya stated

"Trust me the food here is most defiantly good here." Preston told her

"Yeah it is." Spencer agreed

The four then walked to their lockers with Curtis, Richie, Josh, Spencer, and Preston going with Adam and Rocky and Kat, Angela, and Taryn going with Aisha and Tanya to their lockers. Just then Bulk and Skull showed up at Aisha's locker

"Aisha how about some help opening your locker." Bulk offered

"Sure." Aisha said handing him her locker com

Bulk then tried to open her locker.

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

"Ayi, yi, yi Zordon, Lord Zedd has activated a machine that is putting all of Angle Grove to sleep." Alpha cried out

"**Alpha quickly you must teleport Curtis, Richie, Spencer, Josh, Preston, Taryn, Angela, Kat, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Aisha here before Zedd's device puts them to sleep**." Zordon told him

"Right away Zordon." Alpha stated

**_Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High_**

Curtis, Richie, Josh, Spencer, Preston, Rocky, and Adam walked up to Aisha, Tanya, Taryn, Angela and Kat. Just then Bulk got Aisha's locker opened but everything fell out. The teens then went down to pick up the stuff just then Bulk and Skull fell asleep. Josh then looked up.

"Duck." Josh called out

Just then the twelve teens got teleported away.

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

Just then the twelve teens teleported in.

"The Command Center." Angela mentioned

"What's going on Zordon?" Aisha asked

"**Curtis, Richie, Josh, Preston, Spencer, Taryn, Angela, Kat, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Aisha the Rangers are on another planet and Lord Zedd has placed a device in the park putting everyone to sleep**." Zordon told them

"What can we do?" Rocky wondered

"**We need you twelve to destroy the device**." Zordon informed them

"We're on it." Richie stated

"Yeah we are willing to do anything to help our friends." Kat mentioned

"Yeah they have done so much for us and now it is time for us to do something for them." Angela stated

"I agree with her." Taryn agreed

"I'll teleport you north of the device since the wind is blowing the cloud towards the south." Alpha told them

The twelve teens then got teleported to the park.

**_Meanwhile back on the Deserted Planet_**

"I need Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power now." Jason called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord showed up and Jason hopped inside and converted the Red Dragon Thunder Zord to its Warrior Mode.

"I am going to need a little help on this one I call on the power of the Thunder Assault Team." Jason called out

Just then the Thunder Assault team showed up. Just then the Red Dragon Warrior Mode jumped up and onto the Thunder Assault team and went passed Serpentera.

**_Meanwhile inside Serpentera_**

"What was that a mosquito?" Lord Zedd wondered

"Master someone is trying to destroy the sleep device." Goldar informed Zedd

"Well then send down the Putties to stop them at once." Lord Zedd ordered

"Yes sire as you wish." Goldar stated

**_Meanwhile back on Earth at Angle Grove Park_**

Just then the twelve teens teleported down and ran up to the device. Just then the Putties showed up.

"Oh no." Tanya muttered

"Not good Lord Zedd must have figure out we were going after the device." Kat mentioned

"Let's take them." Preston stated

"Right." Richie agreed

"Right behind you." Curtis stated

"Yeah let's smash as some clay skulls." Spencer stated

The twelve teens then started fighting the putties but got captured and chained to a tree.

**_Meanwhile back on the deserted planet_**

_Paul's POV_

While Jason fought Serpentera in the Red Dragon Thunder Zord the rest of us were looking for the Sword.

"It's got to be around here somewhere." Tommy mentioned

"Come on let's keep looking." I told them

**_Meanwhile back with Jason_**

Serpentera landed and Jason got his Zord to jumped off of the Thunder Assault team.

"Give up Red Ranger there's no way you can beat Serpentera." Lord Zedd said from Serpentera

Serpentera then tried to squash Jason's Zord.

"Tor I need help." Jason called out

Tor then showed up and the Red Dragon Thunder Zord rolled out of the way and hopped inside Tor after it transformed to its Warrior mode. Serpentera then stepped on Serpentera and caused it to go back to Turtle mode. Serpentera then ran out of power and released its pressure on Tor. Tor then carried the Red Dragon Thunder Zord and Jason to safety.

**_Meanwhile back on Earth inside the Command Center_**

"Oh no Curtis, Richie, Angela, Taryn, Spencer, Josh, Preston, Kat, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Aisha are tied up." Alpha mentioned

"**We must believe in them Alpha**." Zordon told him

**_Meanwhile back on the deserted planet_**

After going up a pile of ruble I found the statue.

'Wow it's awesome.' I thought to myself

"Hey guys over here." I called out to the others

The others then ran up towards me.

"Yep that's the statue." Billy confirmed

"Let's get the Sword and go." Kimberly stated

I then go to grab the Sword but it won't budge. Just then Jason runs up to us.

"Guys we got to hurry Serpentera is way too strong I was barely able to escape." Jason stated

Just then Serpentera started up again and this time blasted the planet.

"We don't have much time left." I mentioned

"But the Sword won't budge." Kimberly stated

**_Meanwhile back on Earth at Angle Grove Park_**

Curtis, Richie, Preston, Josh, Spencer, Taryn, Angela, Tanya, Kat, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha were still tied up.

"Oh no the cloud is heading this way." Kat mentioned

"What now?" Curtis asked

"We have to think of something and fast." Richie stated

"Yeah but what can we do?" Preston asked

"Yeah I mean I don't know if the rest of you have notice but we are a bit tied up at the moment." Tanya mentioned

Just then Adam was trying to get the Soccer ball with his foot and finally got the ball.

"Soccer now?" Aisha wondered

"I've got an idea. Rocky you think you can move a little further behind the tree?" Adam asked

"Yeah." Rocky stated

Rocky then moved so he was out of sight.

"Go Rocky quick run away." Adam called out

The puttee then turned around and Adam kicked the Soccer ball into the 'Z' on the puttee's chest causing it to break apart then Adam grabbed the keys with his foot and the twelve teens stood up.

"Now where were we?" Curtis asked

The twelve teens fought the Putties and defeated them.

"Now for that machine." Kat stated

Rocky then kicked the ball to Adam who got it up in the air. Then Aisha head butted it Kat who also head butted it to Tanya who kicks it to Curtis who then kicked the ball towards Preston in turns gets it back in the air towards Josh who heads butts it to Richie who then also head butts it to Angela who kicks it to Taryn who then kicks it to Spencer who then kicked it at the machine causing it to break and disappear.

"Score." Spencer called out

"Yeah." Josh cheered

"Now that was some awesome teamwork." Curtis stated slapping hands with Adam

**_Meanwhile back on the Deserted Planet_**

We were still trying to pull out the Sword, while Serpentera was still blasting the planet.

"We have to get this sword." Jason stated

"But how?" Trini asked

"Hey wait what about the Ring?" Zack suggested

"That's it the ring it must go on the Statue's finger." Billy mentioned

"It's worth a shot." I stated getting out the ring

I then slipped the ring onto the Statue's finger and I was able to pull out the Sword of Light.

"Yes way to go Billy." I stated

"Thanks and good call Zack." Billy mentioned

**_Meanwhile inside Serpentera_**

"Now Goldar hit them with full power." Lord Zedd ordered

"But my lord we'll lose all our power if we do." Goldar mentioned

"I don't care now fire." Lord Zedd demanded

Serpentera then fired a powerful blast at the Deserted Planet.

**_Back at the statue_**

We were feeling the results of the blast.

"Alpha, teleport us now." Jason said into the Communicator

_Normal POV_

The Rangers then disappeared as the Planet blew up.

**_Meanwhile back in the Command Center_**

"Ayi, yi, yi I hope I teleported them back in time." Alpha cried out

Just then Zack and Trini teleported in.

"Whoa are you ok Trini?" Zack asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Trini stated

"That's two I'm still missing five." Alpha mentioned

"**Keep trying Alpha**." Zordon told him

Just then Kimberly, Jason, and Tommy teleported in.

_Kimberly's POV_

"You ok?" I asked Tommy

"Yeah how about you two?" Tommy inquired

"Yeah I'm fine." I told him

"Same here bro." Jason stated

Just then Billy teleported in and we took off our helmets.

"Alpha I need to reconfigure the teleportation system." Billy informed Alpha coming over to Alpha starting to push some buttons

"Be careful Billy." Alpha stated

"**Alpha I trust that Billy knows what he is doing**." Zordon mentioned

I then go over to Billy.

"Billy hurry I'm worried about Paul." I told him putting a hand on his shoulder

Just then Paul teleported in.

_Paul's POV_

"Paul I'm so glad you're ok I was really worried about you." Kimberly told me

Kimberly and Tommy then walked up towards me and Kimberly helped me take my helmet off.

"So what else is new?" I asked chuckling a little

Kimberly then lightly slaps my arm

"Thanks Billy." I stated thanking him

"No problem." Billy told me

"**Good job Rangers I am glad to see all of you have returned safely**." Zordon told us

"We got the Sword Zordon." I mentioned showing him the sword

"**Excellent we must prepare Serpentera is heading towards Earth**." Zordon stated

"Zordon, Serpentera was a real challenge he pretty much destroyed the deserted city." Billy told him

"But Zordon we still haven't found the new Rangers what are we going to do?" Trini asked

"**There is no need to worry Trini we have found our new Rangers**." Zordon informed us

"Awesome." I stated

"Who Zordon?" Billy inquired

"**Rangers allow me to present to you the new Power Rangers**." Zordon told us

We looked behind us and then twelve white beams of light teleported in and revealed themselves to be Richie, Curtis, Preston, Josh, Spencer, Taryn, Angela, Tanya, Kat, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha.

"Richie, Curtis, Preston, Josh, Spencer, Taryn, Angela, Tanya, Kat, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha." I greeted surprised

"Isn't this incredible." Aisha mentioned

"**Now Paul hold the Sword high above your head**." Zordon instructed

The other Rangers and I put on our helmets.

"**Alpha hand the new Power Morphers with the new Power Coins in them to Kat, Tanya, Taryn, Spencer, Josh, Preston, Angela, Richie, Curtis, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha**." Zordon instructed Alpha

Alpha then did so handing them the new Power Morphers and Power Coins.

"**Paul now is the time raise the Sword**." Zordon told me

I do so as Zordon then zapped the Sword reviling its true form.

"Whoa sweet ok guys let's do this." I stated

I then held it by the handle and turned around and held the Sword straight up. With the help of Zordon's energy and our Ranger powers, Preston, Josh, Spencer, Taryn, Tanya, Angela, Richie, Kat, Curtis, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha all transformed into Power Rangers. Preston the Gold Mighty Morphin Dino Ranger, Spencer the White Mighty Morphin Dino Ranger, Taryn the Purple Mighty Morphin Dino Ranger, Angela the Silver Mighty Morphin Dino Ranger, Richie the Orange Mighty Morphin Dino Ranger, Josh the Ruby Red Mighty Morphin Dino Ranger, Curtis the Purple Thunder Ranger, Rocky, the Green Thunder Ranger, Adam, the Blue Thunder Ranger, Tanya, the Red Thunder Ranger, Kat, the Pink Thunder Ranger, and Aisha, the Yellow Thunder Ranger.(AN: The five main Thunder Rangers are the Dairanger suits but Red and Yellow also has a skirt. The Prehistoric Dino suits are pretty much the same as my Calling of the Dinosaurs story but the Gold Ranger is all Gold and has black diamonds and no shield, and the Purple Dino Ranger also does not have a shield just so you all know.)

I then brought the Sword down.

"You did a real good job Paul." Kimberly told me putting a hand on my shoulder

"Thanks cuz." I thanked her

"**Now Josh, Preston, Spencer, Taryn, Angela, Richie, Curtis, Kat, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Aisha stand before me**." Zordon requested

Josh, Preston, Spencer, Taryn, Angela, Richie, Curtis, Kat, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Aisha stood before Zordon while the rest of us stood back.

"**Joshua you shall control the Sarcosuchus Dino Zord to which can transform into Warrior Mode**." Zordon told him

Josh nodded

"**Preston you will control the Brachiosaurus Dino Zord**." Zordon told him

Preston nodded

"**Spencer you will control the Ankylo Dino Zord**." Zordon told him

Spencer nodded

"**Taryn you will control the Stegosaurs Dino Zord**." Zordon told her

Taryn nodded

"**Richie you will control the Spinosaurus Dino Zord**." Zordon told him

Richie nodded

"**Angela you will control the Raptor Dino Zord**." Zordon told her

Angela nodded

"**And together the six of you shall be known as the Mighty Morphin Dino Power Rangers alongside Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, and Kimberly**." Zordon told them

The six of them nodded

"**Adam you will control the Unicorn Thunder Zord**." Zordon told him

Adam nodded

"**Aisha you will control the Griffin Thunder Zord**." Zordon told her

Aisha nodded

"**Tanya you will control the Red Dragon Thunder Zord**." Zordon told him

Tanya nodded.

"**Katherine you will control the Firebird Thunder Zord**." Zordon told her

Kat nodded

"**Rocky you will control the Lion Thunder Zord**." Zordon told him

Rocky nodded

"**And Curtis you shall control the Rhino Thunder Zord to which can also form Warrior Mode**." Zordon told him

Curtis nodded

"**And together you six shall be known as the Mighty Morphin Thunder Power Rangers along side Paul**." Zordon told them

"Thank you Zordon I won't let you down." Adam told him

All nineteen of us then took off our helmets.

"I don't think we could have chosen better." Kimberly mentioned

"I agree." Jason agreed

"**Remember Josh, Preston, Spencer, Taryn, Angela, Richie, Curtis, Kat, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Aisha you are now part of the team learn from the other Rangers as you get used to your new powers and they will not fail you**." Zordon stated

"Welcome to the team guys." I told them

"Yeah and your looking good in Purple Curtis." Zack mentioned clasping hands with his cousin

"Thanks cuz." Curtis thanked Zack

"Your looking good in Blue Adam." Billy mentioned

"Thanks man." Adam thanked Billy

"You're looking good in Pink Kat." Kimberly told her

_Kimberly's POV_

'Not to mentioned really sexy looking in pink too.' I thought to myself

"Thanks Kimberly." Kat thanked me

_Kat's POV_

'She looks really sexy her uniform.' I thought to myself

_Paul's POV_

"Looking good in yellow Aisha." Trini mentioned giving her the thumbs up

"Thanks." Aisha thanked Trini

"You're looking good in green Rocky." Tommy mentioned

"Thanks man." Rocky thanked Tommy as the two clasp hands

"Tanya you are defiantly looking good in red." I told her

'Really good.' I thought to myself

"Thanks Paul." Tanya thanked me

"I agree with Paul as well Tanya you look good in Red." Jason informed her

"Thanks Jason." Tanya thanked Jason as well

_Tanya's POV_

'Paul really looks good in his uniform.' I thought to myself

_Paul's POV_

"And you are looking good in Red as well man." Jason informed Josh

"Thanks man." Josh thanked Jason

"Hey bro you are really looking sharp in Gold." I told Preston as we clasp hands

"Thanks man." Preston thanked me

"And you are looking sweet in White man." I told Spencer as we also clasp hands

"Thanks bro." Spencer thanked me

"Angela you are defiantly looking fine in Silver." Zack told her as they share a kiss

"Thanks Zack." Angela thanked him

"Richie looking good in Orange." Trini told him

"Thanks Trini." Richie thanked Trini

"Taryn you are looking good in Purple." Curtis told her

"Yeah I most defiantly agree you do look good in Purple." Spencer agreed

"Thanks Spencer and Curtis you look good in Purple too." Taryn thanked Spencer and mentioned to Curtis

"**Taryn, Preston, Spencer, Angela, and Richie your five Dino Zords will also combine together to form the Prehistoric Megazord**." Zordon told them

"Sweet." Taryn, Spencer, Preston, Angela, and Richie said together

"Curtis you will have a special enchantment Purple Saber known as Rocks, Rocks will assist you in battle as well has help you control your new Zord." Alpha told him as he pushed a few buttons

"**Extend your hand Curtis and accept all that has been granted to you**." Zordon told him

Curtis does so and a Saber that looks a lot like Xavier and Saba appears in his hand. He then brings it down and looks at it.

"Man this is so cool." Curtis mentioned

**_Meanwhile back inside Serpentera_**

"Can't we go any faster?" Lord Zedd asked

"Destroying that planet used up a lot of our energy this is as fast as it can go." Goldar told him

"Fine then Silver Horns, arise." Lord Zedd said firing a energy bolt towards Earth

**_Back inside the Command Center_**

Just then the Alarm went off.

"What's going on Zordon?" I asked

"**It appears Lord Zedd has sent down a monster known as Silver Horns you must intercept him**." Zordon told us

"We're on call twenty four hours a day." Kimberly told them

"You guys ready for this?" I asked

"You bet." Rocky stated

"Alright then let's so them what nineteen Rangers can do." Jason mentioned

"BACK TO ACTION!" I yelled out

Once remorphed we teleported down and saw Silver Horns.

"Hello Rangers my you come in some pretty colors some more then one of the same color I might add." Silver Horns greeted

"Yeah well you might as will give up now there is no way you can take on all nineteen of us." I stated

"Well then allow me to even up the odds Putties." Silver Horns called out

Just then the Putties showed up.

"Attack them." Silver Horns ordered

We then start fighting the Putties.

**_Meanwhile back inside Serpentera_**

"No now there are nineteen Rangers they must have been succeeded in fully powering the new powers." Lord Zedd mentioned

"I thought they were destroyed with the Planet." Goldar stated

"Well they weren't so now it looks like I will have to make my monster grow." Lord Zedd said throwing down his bomb device.

**_Back in the Park_**

Silver Horns grew thirty stories tall.

"Whoa." Josh, Preston, Spencer, Taryn, Angela, Richie, Curtis, Kat, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Aisha stated in shock

"Not good." Preston stated

"Tanya, go ahead and take care of this freak the rest of us will stay here and slow down Serpentera." I told her

"Don't worry you can count on me guys." Tanya stated

"Good luck Tanya." Kimberly told him

The rest of us ran towards where Serpentera was landing.

_Normal POV_

"I need Thunder Zord Power now." Tanya called out

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Tanya called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord showed up and Tanya hopped inside then Tanya switched it to its Warrior mode. Then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord and Silver horns started fighting.

**_Meanwhile the other rangers_**

_Paul's POV_

We arrived just as Serpentera landed.

"Man that thing is huge." Jason mentioned

"You said it." Kimberly agreed

"We can still take him though." Preston stated

"You know it." Spencer agreed

"_Paul I could really use some help here Silver Horns is just too strong for my Zord alone_." Tanya said through the Communicator

"Hang in there Tanya I'm on it." I said into the Communicator

"Josh and Curtis the two of you and I will go and help Tanya the rest of you stay here." I stated

"You can count on us guys." Tommy told us

"We'll handle Serpentera." Adam mentioned

"Good luck." Aisha, Trini, Taryn, Angela, and Kat told us

"Be careful guys." Kimberly told us

"Ready guys?" I asked

"You know it man." Curtis stated

"Ready when you are bro." Josh stated

"Alright then let's do it." I told them

"I need Dino Zord Power now." Josh called out

"We need Thunder Zord Power now." Curtis and I called out

"Sarcosuchus Dino Zord Power." Josh called out

Just the the Sarcosuchus Dino Zord came walked out of the swamp.

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the White Tiger Zord came charging down through the mountains.

"Purple Rhino Thunder Zord Power." Curtis called out

Just then the Rhino Zord came charging down through the mountains.

"Alright." Josh said before he jumped up in the air

Josh then hopped into the Sarcosuchus's cockpit.

"Josh is in and ready for action." Josh said placing his hands on the console

"_Josh energize your Power Crystal and place it on your console_." Zordon said through the communications device in the Zord

"Right Power Crystal activate and power up." Josh said placing energizing his crystal and placing it in his console.

"Sarcosuchus Dino Warrior Mode." Josh called out pushing down on the lever in front of him

Just then the Sarcosuchus Dino Zord stood up on its back legs then its front legs turned into arms then the bottom jaw folded down showing a face. Then the Zord's tail turned into a Sword.

"Power up." Josh called out

"Alright Saba let's do it." I stated

I then hop into the Tiger Zord's cockpit.

"White Tiger Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." I said placing Saba into the slot in the console next to me

Just then the Tiger Zord converted into its Warrior Mode.

"Ok Rocks you ready for action?" Curtis asked

"_Ready when you are Purple Ranger_." Rocks told him

"Alright then here it goes." Curtis said as he hops into the Rhino Zords cockpit

"Purple Rhino Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." Curtis said as he placed Rocks into the slot in the console next to him

Just then the Purple Rhino Zord converted to Warrior Mode.(AN. Looks just like the Gorilla Zord and Tiger Zord but with a Rhino's head instead.)

We then had our Zords punch Silver Horns sending him to the ground.

"The deputy has three Sheriffs?" Silver Horns inquired

"Time to take you down by the horn." I stated

"Like to see you try Rangers." Silver Horns stated

Just then Silver Horns blasted us.

"Time for a little more fire power I call on Xavier." I called out

Just then Xavier appeared in my hand.

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came burrowing down through the mountains.

"Gold Gorilla Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." I said placing Xavier into the other empty slot next to me

Just then the Gorilla Zord converted into its Warrior Mode.

"Another Zord won't help you." Silver Horns stated

"We'll see about that Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt fire." I commanded

Just then three fire balls fired out of the Gorilla's mouth hitting Silver Horns straight on sending him to the ground.

"Guys we're going to need all the Zords to finish him off." I stated

_Kimberly's POV_

"We hear you Paul you guys ready?" I asked

"Yeah let's do it." Zack stated

"All Zords assemble, Power up now." We all called out

"Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Brachiosaurus Dino Zord Power." Preston called out

Just then the Brachiosaurus Zord came walking out of the ocean.

"Raptor Dino Zord Power." Angela called out

Just then the Raptor Zord came running out of the jungle.

"Ankylo Dino Zord Power." Spencer called out

Just then the Ankylo Zord came walking out of the woods

"Stegosaurus Dino Zord Power." Taryn called out

Just then the Stegosaurus Zord came charging out of the mountains

"Spinosaurus Dino Zord Power." Richie called out

Just then the Spinosaurus came rolling out of the dessert.

"Green Lion Thunder Zord Power." Rocky called out

Just then the Lion Thunder Zord comes down through the mountains

"Pink Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kat called out

Just then the Firebird Thunder Zord comes flying down through the mountains

"Blue Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Adam called out

Just then the Unicorn Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Yellow Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Aisha called out

Just then the Griffin Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"I call on the power of the Dragon Zord." Tommy called out as he then starts playing the Dragon Dagger

Moments later the Dragon Zord rose up from the ocean.

"Alright." Jason said before he jumped up and hopped into the Tyrannosaurus's cockpit.

"Rangers log on." Jason said placing his hands on the controls

Just then Zack, Billy, Trini, Preston, Spencer, Taryn, Angela, Richie, and I hopped into our respective Zords.

"Zack here ready to rock." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Trini here ready to kick some butt." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Let's take him by the horn." I said placing her hands on the controls.

"Preston here time to take care of business." Preston said placing his hands on the controls in front of him

"Angela here time to rock." Angela said putting her hands on the controls

"Spencer here it's go time." Spencer said putting his hands on the controls

"Richie here let's get cookin." Richie said putting his hands on the controls

"Taryn here let's kick some monster butt." Taryn said putting her hands on the controls

"Ok Rangers power up your crystals." Jason said as he placed his crystal into the consol

"Two one power up." The rest of us said as we did the same thing.

"Right let's do it Megazord Mode." Jason called out

Just then Jason's, Trini's, Zack's, Billy's, and mine Dino Zords combined to create the Megazord Tank Mode.

"Prehistoric Megazord Transform now." Preston called out

Just then the Brachiosaurus became the main body with the Stegosaurus and Spinosaurus Dino Zords became the legs and then with the Ankylo and Raptor Dino Zords becoming the arms with the Ankylo Zord arm being the drill.

"Prehistoric Megazord online." Preston, Angela, Spencer, Taryn, and Richie said together

"Alright let's do this." Jason said to Billy, Zack, Trini, and I

"Right." The four of us said

"Switching Megazord into Battle mode now." Jason said.

"Right" The four of us said.

Just then the tank mode started to stand up. Turning the Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords into legs and feet. The Mastodon became the arms while the Tyrannosaurus became the body. Just then the T Rex's head went into the Megazord and the Pterodactyl Zord became the chest shield and the head of the Megazord activated.

"Megazord online." We said together

"Hang on I am on my way." Tommy said jumping into the Dragon Zord's cockpit

"Tommy here let's do this." Tommy said putting his hands on the controls in front of him

"Alright guys our turn you ready?" Adam asked

"Ready." They said

"Alright then let's go." Adam said as him and then other four jumped into their Zords

"Adam here this is cool." Adam said putting his hands on the controls

"Rocky signing in here this is sweet." Rocky said putting his hands on the controls

"Aisha here ready to rock." Aisha said putting her hands on the controls

"Kat here I'm ready too." Kat said putting her hands on the controls

_Pauls POV_

"Glad you guys could make it, now is the time to finish this." Josh stated

"You know it bro and I know just how to do it too. Curtis, Richie, Preston, Josh, Spencer, Taryn, and Angela we need you guys to distract him for a few moments." I told them

"You got it man." Curtis said as he grab a sphere from behind him and placed it in the slot next to him

"Purple Rhino Thunderbolt fire." Curtis commanded

Just then three fire balls shot out of the Rhino's mouth hitting Silver Horns straight on making him stagger back a few feet.

"Prehistoric Megazord Saber activate." Preston called out

Just then a Saber appeared in its right hand.

"Activate Ankylo Drill." Preston called out

"Activating Ankylo Drill now." Spencer said pushing a button in front of him

Just then the Ankylo Drill started spinning.

"Gator Tail Saber." Josh called out

Just then the Sarcosuchus Dino Warrior Mode drew out its Gator Tail Sword.

"Uh oh that doesn't look good." Silver Horns stated

"Prehistoric Double Strike." Preston, Angela, Spencer, Taryn, and Richie called out

"Gator Slash attack." Josh commanded

Just then the Prehistoric Megazord Saber and the Gator Tail Sword started glowing and they charge in at Silver Horns the Ankylo Drill goes through Silver Horns's stomach and both sabers slash down over Silver Horns.

"Paul quick now's our chance." Tommy mentioned

"Right bro I call on the power of Titanus and the Dino Thunder Ultrazord." I called out

Just then, Titanus came rolling down through the mountains, then the Dragon Zord became the Megazord's shoulder pads, and then jumped into the middle slot of Titanus's back. Then the Tiger Zord's claws attach to the Megazord's hands. Then the Thunder Assault Team with the Red Dragon Thunder Zord came down and attach to the back of Titanus. Then the face of my Gorilla Zord attach to the front of the Megazord.

"Transformation sequence is complete." I informed the others

"Whoa this is sweet." Rocky mentioned

"You haven't seen anything yet you guys." Tommy told him

"Let's finish this freak off ready guys?" I asked

"Ready." The others confirmed

"ALL WEAPONS LOCK ON AND FIRE!" All of us shouted out

Just than blasts fired out of Titanus's and Gorilla's mouth and the arm cannons and hit Silver Horns in the chest and fell down and exploded.

"Now that was cool." Adam stated

"Now it's time to deal with Serpentera." Jason mentioned

"Wait a sec we might not have to." I told them

**_Meanwhile inside Serpentera_**

"So what they managed to destroy Silver Horns they can't destroy Serpentera. Now Goldar turn off the lights in Angel Grove permanently." Lord Zedd ordered

Just then Goldar pushed a button but Serpentera ended up shutting down instead.

"I said the lights in Angel Grove not in here you bone head." Lord Zedd mentioned

"We ran out of power my Lord." Goldar stated

"What?" Lord Zedd asked

"We still have power but only enough to get home." Goldar informed him

"Fine then, get us out of here." Lord Zedd ordered

Serpentera then flew off.

**_With the others_**

"Well look at that Zedd is retreating." Zack mentioned

"Yeah I had a feeling they would they did use a lot of energy back in the deserted city." I stated

**_Later on back inside the Command Center_**

All of us are back in the Command Center still morphed but we have taken off our helmets.

"Wow now that was awesome." Rockey stated

"Yeah these powers rock." Curtis added

"You guys were great." Kimberly told the new Rangers

"Yeah truly awesome guys." Trini added

"Thanks. Man I still can't believe we are Rangers." Adam mentioned

"Yeah I know I can hardly believe it myself." Kat agreed

"This is so cool." Aisha stated

"Yeah I am loving every minute of this so far." Spencer stated

"Yeah me too." Josh agreed

"Same here." Preston agreed as well

"Yeah now Lord Zedd will have it coming with Curtis and I working together."Zack mentioned

"You know it cuz." Curtis agreed as they clasps hands with one another

"This is gonna be great." Jason stated

"Lord Zedd will have a hard time trying to take over Earth with the nineteen of us now." Billy mentioned

"**Correct Billy, Josh, Preston, Spencer, Taryn, Angela, Richie, Curtis, Kat, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Aisha you will have a lot to learn about your Ranger Powers and I know that you will. But remember never to use your Powers for personal Game, never escalate a battle and never revile your identity**." Zordon said

"You can count on us Zordon." Rocky told him

"To never betray the Rangers." Curtis added

"To protect those who can't defend themselves." Adam stated

"With honor and dignity." Aisha stated

"With courage and strength." Tanya added

"With passion and integrity." Taryn added

"To insure the safety of Earth." Preston stated

"As well as the universe." Spencer added

"As long as we are around justice will always triumph over evil." Josh mentioned

"We will always have each other's backs." Richie stated

"No matter what." Angela added

"And to never give up." Kat stated

"Ayi, yi, yi all of this happiness is overloading my circuits." Alpha cried out sighing happily

"Paul I have to ask how did you come up with these new powers anyway?" Kimberly inquired

"Well to tell you honestly Zordon and Alpha had these powers in storage for back up, if we ever had needed to power up the five main Thunder Zords more the Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink Thunder suits are apart of those Zords. So with you five in powered with these powers the five Thunder Zords as well as when their combined into the Thunder Megazord they well have more power than they have ever before." I told Tanya, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, and Kat

"Wow now that is cool man." Preston stated

"This just keeps getting better." Rocky mentioned

"What about the Purple Thunder Powers as well as the new six Dino Power Coins?" Trini wondered

"The Purple Thunder Power Coin would have been given to Tommy if the need had ever arisen and the six Prehistoric Dino Power Coins were always here but Zordon had never been able to find a Power source powerful enough to energize them." I told them

"Cool." Preston started

"Welcome to the team guys." I told them putting my hand in the circle.

Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, Kimberly and Tommy put their hands on top of my hand. Then Richie, Josh, Angela, Preston, Spencer, Taryn, Curtis, Kat, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, and Aisha put their hands on top of ours.

"POWER RANGERS!" All of us shout out together

**A****N**: _Well there's the ninth chapter for this story. Hope you all like that one I might try and get one more chapter out tonight before going to bed don't know yet. So until next time please R&R._


	10. Goldar's Vise Versa

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is a new chapter. Now to those that have read my other story A New Home, The Beginning of a New Life this chapter is pretty much the same as it was there but change up a bit as so it will fit this story. Also for those that have read the last chapter last night and earlier today I know I ha made a few mistakes in certain parts but I have since gone back and fix it so it should all be good now. Now without further ado here is chapter ten for your reading pleasure._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Enter the White Tiger**

Chapter Ten: Goldar's Vise Versa

I am at the Youth Center as Zack, Curtis, Josh, Spencer, Preston, and I are watching Rocky, Adam, Jason, and Tommy giving a Karate demonstration. Just as they finish Billy walks up to us.

"Hey guys." Billy greeted

"Hey Billy." I greeted back

"Hey you missed the Karate demonstration." Jason mentioned

"Sorry but I had a meeting with the vice versa dance committee." Billy told us as the seven of us sat down at a table

"You know that is going to be a blast it's about time the girls had to ask the guys to the dance." Rocky mentioned

"So Rocky who are you going with?" Adam asked

"Jessica Peterson man I can't believe she asked me." Rocky stated

"How about you Zack?" I asked

"Angela." Zack informed us

"Figures as much." Tommy stated

We all chuckle at that.

"What about you Curtis?" Zack asked

"You won't believe this but Aisha asked me." Curtis mentioned

"Really that's great." Tommy told him

"I already know Kimberly asked you Tommy." I mentioned

"Kind of figure you did." Tommy stated

"Really, but I thought she had broke up with you because of her change in sexuality?" Preston asked whispering the last part

"Yeah she did but she had said that Billy had told her about this dance before the school had officially announced it and it was while we were still together, and she still wanted us to go to the dance with each other and besides she said that even if she had found out after we broke up she still would have asked me as a friend to go with her to the dance." Tommy told us

"Makes sense." Zack stated

"What about you Preston?" I asked

"Well Kat had asked me to go for a similar reason as Kim did with Tommy." Preston mentioned

"That's great." I told him

"How about you Spencer?" Billy asked

"Taryn for obvious reasons." Spencer stated

"No doubt." Josh agreed

"Wait the two of you are dating? When did this happen?" I inquired in shock not having noticing it until now

"Shortly after you had moved away we just haven't had the chance to tell you yet man." Spencer mentioned

"No worries bro I kind of been busy ever since moving here anyway." I stated

We all laugh at that as they knew what I had meant by that.

"Hey Josh how about you?" I asked

"Stacy Lawrence." Josh informed

"Cool." I stated

"What about you Jason?" Rocky asked

"Trini asked me." Jason stated

"Weird I thought she was going to ask Richie." Curtis mentioned

Just then Richie walked up to us with some smoothies.

"She did but I had to decline." Richie mentioned setting the drinks down

"How come?" Curtis asked

"Ernie wanted me to help him out here that night but I will be able to hang out with you guys though at times during the dance." Richie informed us

"Man that sucks that you have to work during the dance but at least you get to hang out with us when you have some free time at least." Zack mentioned

"What about you Billy?" Rocky asked

"Marge." Billy informed us

"Good for you Billy." Jason stated

"How about you Adam?" Billy asked

"I don't think I'm going." Adam mentioned

"Why not?" Rocky inquired

"Well no one asked me and I don't think anyone is going to." Adam stated

"Don't worry Adam I'm sure someone will ask you." Billy told him

"What about you Paul?" Preston asked

"I haven't been asked either and I wasn't planning on going anyway." I admitted

"What come on man you have to come." Zack stated

"Dances aren't really my thing man so if I am not asked then I won't be depressed about it." I stated

'Although I still kind of hope that Tanya will ask me.' I thought to myself

**_Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"So Blue Thunder Ranger you haven't got a date well I can arrange that and I've got the perfect woman in mind." Lord Zedd mentioned

**_The next day at Angel Grove High_**

Adam was at his locker when Aisha walked up.

"Hey I've been looking for you." Aisha mentioned

"Why?" Adam inquired

"Has anyone asked you to the dance yet?" Aisha wondered

"No I was thinking on staying home that night and catch up on my reading." Adam mentioned

"Not if I have anything to say about it, you know Sara?" Aisha asked

"Yeah she's on the Volleyball team and very pretty." Adam stated

"Well I happen to know for a fact that she thinks you're cute." Aisha mentioned

"Yeah right." Adam muttered

"I'm serious listen go to her Volleyball practice after school and she might even ask you to the dance." Aisha mentioned

"Alright I will give her a chance." Adam told her

The two teens walked off.

**_With Paul_**

I was at my locker when Tanya walked up.

"Hey Paul." Tanya greeted

"Hey Tanya what's up?" I asked looking up from my history book.

"Has anyone asked you to the dance yet?" Tanya wondered

"No I'll probably just stay home that night and play some Video Games." I admitted

"Well I was wondering if you would be my date for the dance?" Tanya asked

She really just asked me to the dance maybe I do have a shot with her after all.

"Tanya I be honored to escort you to the dance." I informed her

"Thanks Paul I knew I could count on you." Tanya mentioned

Well I guess I'm just that kind of guy. We then head to class together.

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"No I can't let her ask the Blue Thunder Ranger to the dance. Goldar send down the Putties." Lord Zedd ordered

**_Meanwhile in the park_**

Adam was walking along then he came across the Volleyball practice court.

"There she is." Adam muttered

Adam started pacing

"Ok Adam you can do this she's a human being a very pretty human being. A very pretty female human being." Adam mentioned

Just then the Putties showed up.

"Oh man not now." Adam stated

Adam then started fighting the Putties and when he defeated them and saw Sara had left.

"I don't believe this." Adam muttered in frustration

**_Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High_**

Bulk and Skull were hiding from two females trying to ask them to the dance.

"We've got to do something." Bulk stated

"What about the window?" Skull suggested

"Good idea." Bulk stated

They then make a run for the window.

**_Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center_**

Adam, Kimberly, Aisha, Tanya, and I were sitting at a table.

"Zedd has the worst timing ever." Kimberly mentioned

"It's probably too late now." Adam muttered

"Come on Adam you still have three days before the dance." Kimberly told him

"Yeah man, don't worry too much." I mentioned

"Alright Paul we got to get going." Kimberly told me getting up

"Yeah I guess you're right." I agreed getting up as well

"Bye guys." Aisha said

"Bye." We said grabbing our bags

Kimberly and I then walked off.

"So I heard Tanya asked you to the dance." Kimberly mentioned

"Yeah she did." I confirmed

"So you plan on telling her your true feelings for her soon?" Kimberly inquired

"I want to but I don't know how." I admitted to her

"Just be yourself Paul." Kimberly told me

"The same goes for you as well cuz." I stated

"What you mean?" Kimberly wondered

"I know you have feelings for Kat." I told her

"Is it that obvious?" Kimberly asked blushing a bit

"Oh yeah." I told her with a chuckle

_Normal POV_

Just then Adam, Aisha, and Tanya both heard something and looked and saw a female doing martial arts.

"Who is that?" Adam asked

"No idea." Aisha stated

"She must be new." Tanya mentioned

Just then the female finished her karate and walked up to Adam.

"Hi I'm Sabrina." Sabrina greeted introducing herself

"Hi I'm Adam." Adam informed her

"I'm Aisha." Aisha greeted

"And I'm Tanya." Tanya told her

"Hey Adam can I speak to you alone?" Sabrina asked

"Sure." Adam told her

Adam and Sabrina walked off.

"Something is not quite right about her." Aisha mentioned

"I agree." Tanya agreed

"So you asked Paul to the dance huh?" Aisha inquired

"Yeah he is a great guy I'm glad he said yes but I still don't know if he has the same feelings for me as I do for him." Tanya told her

"I'm sure he does cuz just give him a little time." Aisha reassured her

Just then Sabrina then walked off and Aisha and Tanya walked up to Adam.

"Earth to Adam." Aisha called out waving her hand in front of his face

"Huh what?" Adam asked

"You ok?" Tanya asked

"Yeah but isn't Sabrina great." Adam mentioned

"I don't know." Aisha stated

"Look why don't you two come to the park with us tomorrow." Adam suggested

"Ok." Aisha stated

"Yeah we will go for you Adam." Tanya told him

Little did Adam, Tanya, and Aisha know, but Sabrina was listening in.

"As long as his two friends doesn't interfere the plan well going perfectly." Sabrina stated

Little did anyone know but Sabrina was actually Scorpina.

**_The next day in the park_**

Adam, Aisha, Tanya, and Sabrina walked along through the park.

"Why did these two have to come along?" Sabrina asked

"Aisha and Tanya are two of my best friends. I want you three to get to know each other a little better." Adam told her

"Not likely." Sabrina stated

The four then continued walking. Just then Goldar showed up.

"What the Goldar?" Adam asked

"Ha you fell for it Blue Thunder Ranger." Sabrina stated

"What?" Adam asked

Just then Sabrina turned into Scorpina.

"Who are you?" Adam demanded

"I'm Scorpina your worst nightmare." Scorpina stated

"I knew there was something I didn't like about you." Tanya told her

"Besides your hair and clothes." Aisha added

"Oh I'm crushed." Scorpina stated

Just then Goldar tied the three Rangers to the tree.

"Now to use you as bait for the other Rangers." Goldar stated

'Man why do bad guys always seem to like tying us up?' Tanya thought to herself

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"Yes my plan worked better now we have three Rangers." Lord Zedd stated

**_Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center_**

_Kimberly's POV_

Mrs. Applebee walked up to Billy, Curtis, Zack, Angela, Taryn, Kat, Trini, and I.

"This is great you guys have done a great job." Mrs. Applebee informed us

"Thanks I'm just glad Adam got a date." I stated

"Apparently the new girl is really nice." Billy mentioned

"New girl?" Mrs. Applebee inquired

"Yeah I think her name is Sabrina." Kat stated

"You must be mistaken the last new girls to transfer to Angel Grove High was Aisha, Tanya, you Kat and Taryn. Well I better go got papers to grade I will see you all tomorrow night at the dance." Mrs. Applebee told us

Mrs. Applebee walked off.

"That's weird." Angela mentioned

"Yeah I agree." Zack agreed

Just then Jason, Rocky, Tommy, Richie, Preston, Josh, Spencer, and Paul walked up

_Paul's POV_

"Hey have you two seen Adam?" Jason asked

"Yeah he was supposed to train with us but he never showed." Tommy mentioned

"Oh if I remember correctly he went for a walk in the park with Aisha, Tanya, and Sabrina." Curtis mentioned

"This is really weird Mrs. Applebee just said there is no new girl in school call Sabrina." Trini stated

"Let's head to the Command Center I have a bad feeling about this." I told them

"Same here." Kimberly agreed

"Let's move." Preston stated

We then walked out of the Youth Center.

**_Later inside the Command Center_**

"Any luck finding them Alpha?" I asked

"Yes Paul they should appear on the Viewing Globe now." Alpha informed us

We then look at the Viewing Globe.

"_So where are your friends_?" Scorpina asked in the Viewing Globe

"Oh no it's Scorpina." Kimberly stated

"Who's Scorpina?" Rocky asked

"Bad news man." Tommy stated

"Wait I remember her isn't she the one with the bad stinger?" Angela asked

"The very one." Jason confirmed

"**Rangers Scorpina isn't alone Goldar is with her**." Zordon informed us

"Right Zordon." I stated

"Ok let's go save our friends." Taryn stated

"**Rangers, be very careful and let the Power Protect you**." Zordon told us

"Ok guys let's gear it up." Richie stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"RHINOZORD!" Curtis yelled out

"LIONZORD!" Rocky yelled out

"FIREBIRDZORD!" Kat yelled out

"SARCOSUCHUS!" Josh yelled out

"ANKYLO!" Spencer yelled out

"STEGOSAURUS!" Taryn yelled out

"SPINOSAURUS!" Richie yelled out

"RAPTOR!" Angela yelled out

"BRACHIOSAURUS!" Preston yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" I yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

Once morphed we arrived at the park.

"Ah Rangers so good to see you." Scorpina greeted

"You guys ok?" I asked

"Yeah." Aisha told us

"Great timing." Tanya stated

"You guys handle the Putties I will take on Goldar and Scorpina." I told the others

"Right just be careful Paul." Kimberly told me

"I will cuz." I stated

"Ok guys let's move." Josh stated

I then start fighting Goldar and Scorpina with the help of Saba while the others go fight off the Putties.

_Kimberly's POV_

Tommy, Rocky, Curtis, Preston, Josh, Spencer, Taryn, Angela, Richie, Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, Kat, and I fight the Putties we then defeated the putties and run up to Adam, Tanya, and Aisha.

"Alright." Adam cheered

"Billy hurry." Tanya stated

"Hang on I have to use my Power Lance." Billy told them

Billy pulled out the Power Lance and sliced the rope freeing Aisha, Tanya, and Adam.

"Way to go guys." Aisha told them

"Let's do this." Adam stated

"Yeah time to teach that bitch and Goldar a lesson." Tanya mentioned

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Aisha yelled out

"UNICORNZORD!" Adam yelled out

"GRIFFINZORD!" Aisha yelled out

"RED DRAGONZORD!" Tanya yelled out

"You be sorry you ever messed with me Scorpina." Aisha stated

_Paul's POV_

"Give it up White Ranger you can't beat us alone." Goldar stated

"Gorilla Battle Mode." I called out

Just then my whole suit changed I have the Gold Ranger's shield and my White Ranger suit also has Golden stripes around and there is a Gorilla Coin in the center of the shield.

"What the hell?" Scorpina asked in shock

"You haven't seen anything yet." I stated pulling out Xavier

I then energize both Saba and Xavier and slash down on both Goldar and Socrpina and then I kicked both of them down to the ground.

"Party's over Goldar." I stated

**_Meanwhile back at Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"That's what you think White Ranger time to make both Goldar and Scorpina grow." Lord Zedd said throwing down two bomb devices.

**_Back in the park_**

Just then both Goldar and Scorpina grew thirty stories tall and Scorpina transformed into a weird Scorpion form.

"Whoa now that's just ugly." Kat stated

"Yeah no kidding." Taryn agreed

"Zordon we have big trouble here." I said into the Communicator

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

"**I am aware of the situation Paul do to the combined power of Goldar and Scorpina Megazord, Dragon Zord, Thunder Megazord, Gold Gorilla Zord, Prehistoric Megazord, Sarcosuchus Dino Zord, Purple Rhino Zord, and White Tiger Zord may not be enough I have instructed Alpha to work on a new mega combo the Dino Thunder Ultrazord Rhino Mode call on it if you find it necessary**." Zordon told them

"Ayi, yi, yi be careful Rangers." Alpha cried out

**_Back at the park_**

"Right Zordon got it. Ready guys?" I asked

"Ready." The others confirmed

"All Zords assemble, Power up now." All of us called out

"Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Brachiosaurus Dino Zord Power." Preston called out

Just then the Brachiosaurus Zord came walking out of the ocean.

"Raptor Dino Zord Power." Angela called out

Just then the Raptor Zord came running out of the jungle.

"Ankylo Dino Zord Power." Spencer called out

Just then the Ankylo Zord came walking out of the woods

"Stegosaurus Dino Zord Power." Taryn called out

Just then the Stegosaurus Zord came charging out of the mountains

"Spinosaurus Dino Zord Power." Richie called out

Just then the Spinosaurus came rolling out of the dessert.

"Sarcosuchus Dino Zord Power." Josh called out

Just the the Sarcosuchus Dino Zord came walked out of the swamp.

"Green Lion Thunder Zord Power." Rocky called out

Just then the Lion Thunder Zord comes down through the mountains

"Pink Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kat called out

Just then the Firebird Thunder Zord comes flying down through the mountains

"Blue Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Adam called out

Just then the Unicorn Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Yellow Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Aisha called out

Just then the Griffin Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Tanya called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord came flying down through the mountains in its Dragon mode

"Purple Rhino Thunder Zord Power." Curtis called out

Just then the Rhino Zord came charging down through the mountains.

"Gold Gorilla and White Tiger Thunder Zords Power up." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came burrowing down and the Tiger Zord came charging down through the mountains

"I call on the power of the Dragon Zord." Tommy called out as he then starts playing the Dragon Dagger

Moments later the Dragon Zord rose up from the ocean.

"Alright." Jason said before he jumped up and hopped into the Tyrannosaurus's cockpit.

"Rangers log on." Jason said placing his hands on the controls

Just then Zack, Billy, Trini, Kimberly, Angela, Taryn, Spencer, Josh, Richie, and Preston hopped into their respective Zords.

"Zack here ready to rock." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Trini here ready to kick some butt." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Alright let's keep it together." Kimberly said placing her hands on the controls.

"Preston here time take care of business." Preston said putting his hands on the controls

"Angela here time to rock." Angela said putting her hands on the controls

"Spencer here it's go time." Spencer said putting his hands on the controls

"Richie here let's get cookin." Richie said putting his hands on the controls

"Taryn here let's kick some monster butt." Taryn said putting her hands on the controls

"Josh is in and ready for action." Josh said placing his hands on the console

"Ok Rangers power up your crystals." Jason said as he placed his crystal into the consol

"Two one power up." The others said as they did the same thing.

"All right let's bring them together." Jason said

Just then the Mastodon Zord transformed into arms with cannons out the front. Then the three Zords combined with the Tyrannosaurs Zord and the Pterodactyl Zord sat behind the T Rex's head. All five rangers ended up in the Megazord cockpit.

"Alright let's do this." Jason said

"Right." The other four said

"Switching Megazord into Battle mode now." Jason said.

"Right" The others said.

Just then the tank mode started to stand up. Turning the Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords into legs and feet. The Mastodon became the arms while the Tyrannosaurus became the body. Just then the T Rex's head went into the Megazord and the Pterodactyl Zord became the chest shield and the head of the Megazord activated.

"Megazord online." They said together

"Prehistoric Megazord Transform now." Preston called out

Just then the Brachiosaurus became the main body with the Stegosaurus and Spinosaurus Dino Zords became the legs and then with the Ankylo and Raptor Dino Zords becoming the arms with the Ankylo Zord arm being the drill.

"Prehistoric Megazord online." Preston, Taryn, Spencer, Richie, and Angela said together

"Sarcosuchus Dino Warrior Mode." Josh called out pushing down on the lever in front of him

Just then the Sarcosuchus Dino Zord stood up on its back legs then its front legs turned into arms then the bottom jaw folded down showing a face. Then the Zord's tail turned into a Sword.

"Power up." Josh called out

"Hang on I am on my way." Tommy said jumping into the Dragon Zord's cockpit

"Tommy here let's do this." Tommy said putting his hands on the controls in front of him

"Alright let's do this." I said as he then jumps up and into the Tiger Zord's cockpit

"White Tiger Zord and Gold Gorilla Zord convert to Warrior Modes now." I said placing both Saba and Xavier into the slots on the controls

Just then both the Tiger Zord and Gorilla Zord transformed into their Warrior Modes.

"Alright guys our turn." Tanya informed them

Tanya then jumps into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord's cockpit

"Tanya here time to rock." Tanya said putting her hands on the controls

Just then Adam, Aisha, Rocky, and Kat jumped into their Zords cockpits

"Adam here ready to go." Adam said putting his hands on the controls

"Rocky signing in let's get to it." Rocky said putting his hands on the controls

"Aisha here ready to rock." Aisha said putting her hands on the controls

"Kat here I'm ready too." Kat said putting her hands on the controls

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode now." Tanya called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord transformed into its Warrior mode.

"Alright lets go Thunder Megazord transformation sequence now." Tanya called out

Just then the Five Thunder Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord Battle ready." Tanya, Aisha, Rocky, Kat, and Adam said together

"Time to get this party started." Curtis mentioned as he then jumped into the Rhino Zord's cockpit

"Purple Rhino Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." Curtis said as he placed Rocks into lot in the console next to him

Just then the Purple Rhino Zord converted to Warrior Mode.

"Ok guys time to rumble." I told them

Goldar and Scorpina then attacked us. All our Zords punch them sending them to the ground

"Hey Curtis how about a triple team Thunderbolt?" I asked putting two spheres in the slots on the console next to me

"Right behind you bro." Curtis said grabbing his sphere and putting it in the slot in front of him

"Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt and White Tiger Thunderbolt." I called out

"Purple Rhino Thunderbolt." Curtis called out

"FIRE!" We yell out together

Just then three fire balls shot out of the Rhino's, Tiger's, and Gorilla's mouths hitting both Goldar and Scorpina sending them to the ground.

"Oh yeah." I cheered

"Direct hit." Curtis added in

"Thunder Saber Power up." Tanya, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and Kat called out

Just then the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and powered it up and slashed down on both Goldar and Scorpina sending them to the ground

"Dragon Zord Missiles online." Tommy commanded pushing a button on the consol

Just then five missiles pop out of the Dragon Zord's finger tips

"MISSILES FIRE!" Tommy yelled out

Just then the missiles fired out of the Dragon Zord's finger tips hitting both Goldar and Scorpina sending them to the ground again but they get up just as quickly.

"We need the Power Sword now." Jason called out

Just then the Megazord's Power Sword fell out of the sky with the Megazord catching it in midair

"Energize Power Sword." Jason, Trini, Kimberly, Zack, and Billy commanded

Just then the Megazord charge up the Power Sword and slash down on both Goldar and Scorpina sending them flying to the ground but the get right back up

"Now it's our turn." Scropina stated

Both Goldar and Scorpina fired blasts at all of us sending our Zords to the ground.

"Paul I think we should try out that new combo that Zordon was talking about." Kimberly mentioned

"I agree cuz. Preston, Josh we need you guys to distract them while the rest of us form the Dino Thunder Ultrazord Rhino Mode." I told them

"Right bro, Prehistoric Megazord Saber activate." Preston called out

Just then a Saber appeared in its right hand.

"Activate Ankylo Drill." Preston called out

"Activating Ankylo Drill now." Spencer said pushing a button in front of him

Just then the Ankylo Drill started spinning.

"Gator Tail Saber." Josh called out

Just then the Sarcosuchus Dino Warrior Mode drew out its Gator Tail Sword.

"Say goodbye Rangers." Goldar stated

"Prehistoric Double Strike." Preston, Angela, Spencer, Taryn, and Richie called out

"Gator Slash attack." Josh commanded

Just then the Prehistoric Megazord Saber and the Gator Tail Sword started glowing and they charge in at Goldar and Scorpina the Ankylo Drill goes to strike Goldar but Goldar blocks it with his sword to which burns it and both sabers slash down both Goldar and Scorpina sending them to the ground but they get back up.

"My Sword you Rangers are going to fucking pay for that." Goldar stated

"That's not all we are going to do to you bucket head." I stated

"Purple Rhino Zord Rhino Mode now." Curtis called out

Just then the Rhino Zord converted back to its Rhino Mode.

"I call on the Power of Titanus and the Dino Thunder Ultrazord Rhino Mode." I called out

Just then, Titanus came rolling down through the mountains, then the Dragon Zord became the Megazord's shoulder pads, and then jumped into the middle slot of Titanus's back. Then the Tiger Zord's claws attach to the Megazord's hands. Then the Thunder Assault Team with the Red Dragon Thunder Zord came down and attach to the back of Titanus. Then the face of my Gorilla Zord attach to the front of the Megazord. Just then Titanus's body lifted off the ground and the Rhino Zord Rhino mode came under it and Titanus's attach to the Rhino Zord's back completing the transformation.

"Transformation sequence is complete." I stated

"Man this is so cool." Curtis stated

"Yeah it is." Zack agreed

"You guys ready?" I asked

"Ready." The other confirmed

"ALL WEAPONS LOCK ON AND FIRE!" We all yelled out

Just than blasts fired out of Titanus's, Rhino's, and Gorilla's mouth and the arm cannons and then it hit Scorpina and Goldar sending them to the ground. This time they struggle to stand up

"Those who fight and runs away." Scorpina started

"Lives to fight another day." Goldar finished

Just then both Goldar and Scorpina disappears

"That's right run away Goldar you'll never defeat us." I stated

"Well said bro." Zack stated as we high five

**_Back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"Goldar you failed me again." Lord Zedd stated

"I'm sorry master." Goldar mentioned

"Mark my words Power Rangers you will not be so lucky next time." Lord Zedd grumbled

**_Later the next night at the Youth Center_**

We were all at the Vise Versa dance except.

"Come on Adam cheer up." Kimberly told him

"Yeah you could be here with Scorpina." I mentioned

We all chuckle as Kimberly lightly slaps my chest

"Yeah you're right as long as I am with my friends everything will be fine." Adam stated

"Alright." Tommy told him giving Adam five

Just then Sara walked in and up to us taping Adam on the shoulder.

"Hi Adam I was hoping you be here." Sara mentioned

"Sara where's your date?" Adam inquired

"I came alone." Sara admitted

"Well just don't stand there boy ask her to dance." Aisha whispered in his ear

"So would you like to dance?" Adam asked

"I love too." Laura told him

Adam and Sara walked off and danced.

We started laughing again but this time at Bulk and Skull dancing with two female punks. The females kissed them then they clapped hands with each other. We just laughed at the sight.

"Now that was classic." Curtis stated

"You said it man." Zack agreed clasping his cousin hand

"Hey Richie can you give me a hand over here?" Ernie asked

"Sure thing Ernie. I will check with you guys later." Richie told us

"No problem man." Preston mentioned

Just then they started playing a funky tune. Tanya then taps me on the shoulder

"Hey Paul let's dance I want to see those moves of yours that Kimberly has been telling me about." Tanya said grabbing my arm

"What moves?" I asked as Tanya drags me to the dance floor not really giving me a choice in the matter

'Kim is so going to pay for this. Well let's see if I can remember what Zack had taught me a few years back.' I thought to myself

I then start busting out the dance moves that I remember Zack taught me a few years back.

'Still got it baby.' I thought to myself

"Wow Paul has some great moves." Rocky mentioned

"Yeah will he learn from the best come on guys let's join in." Zack told them

"You know it cuz." Curtis agreed as they clasp hands

The rest of them then joined in on the dance floor and started dancing as well. A while later they started playing a slow number. We all then went with the rhythm with our dates.

"Hey Tanya there is something I have been wanting to do for a long time now." I mentioned as we dance

"What's that?" Tanya asked

I then lean in and kiss her.

_Tanya's POV_

At first I am shock by his move but I quickly recover and kiss him back

'About time.' I thought to myself as we continue to kiss

_Paul's POV_

A few moments later we break the kiss and stare at each other.

"I love you Tanya Sloan." I told her

"And I love you Paul Golupski and what the hell took you so long?" Tanya asked with a smirk

"Wanted to do it right." I admitted

'Well more like trying not to chicken out every time I try anyway.' I thought to myself

Tanya then wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap my arms around her waist as we continue to dance.

_Kimberly's POV_

As Tommy and I were dancing I saw the moment between my cousin and Tanya and couldn't be happier.

'I'm glad you manage to find that special someone cuz.' I thought to myself

"Well looks like Paul manage to confess his feelings for Tanya." Tommy mentioned which gets me out of my thoughts

"Yeah I'm glad that he finally did and thanks Tommy for still coming with me to the dance even after we broke things off." I mentioned

"No worries Kim we are still really good friends and this is what friends do." Tommy told me

"Defiantly." I agreed as we continue to dance

I happen to look towards Kat dancing with Preston and can't help but to stare at her beauty in that Pink dress she is wearing.

'I probably should start taking my cousin's idea for my own.' I thought to myself

_Paul's POV_

Tanya and I just continue to dance and smile at each other.

**A****N**: _Well there's the tenth chapter for this story. Finally got Paul and Tanya together now it will be a few chapters before Kim and Kat confess their feelings for each other. So until next time please R&R._


	11. Dimension of Regret

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is a new chapter. Now I had chose a different route for this chapter. As after reading some of Ghostwriter's How it should have been stories a few of them gave me some similar ideas for those certain episodes for this story. Also if you haven't read them stories by her or any of her other stories i recommend you do as they are some really good stories. Like what he did I have change it up where instead of the Mirror of Regret being used I am going the same route she did in her version so I have to give her credit for that and there might be some similarity to her story in this but so you all know right here and now I have no intention or am trying to copy her work as her stories just gave me some ideas of my own for this. But it will still be a good chapter for sure. Also I didn't intend to copy the same title she used for his but I couldn't figure out a different name to use. Now without further ado here is chapter eleven for your reading pleasure._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Enter the White Tiger**

Chapter Eleven: Dimension of Regret

At the Youth Center I'm practicing a few moves with Tommy's help as I am preparing to earn my yellow belt tomorrow. But for some strange reason I'm having trouble with some of the easy moves.

"Hey you ok man?" Tommy asked

"Yeah just haven't been getting much sleep lately." I told him

'That isn't a lie to a point anyway.' I thought to myself

"You ready to get back to work then?" Tommy asked

"Yeah." I confirmed

We then went back to sparing.

**_Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"That's it I can get rid of the White Thunder Ranger by destroying his self confidence." Lord Zedd mentioned

"Yes that is a brilliant plan Master." Goldar stated

"Yes perfect." Lord Zedd stated

**_Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center_**

_Kimberly's POV_

Tommy and Paul keep on practicing while Tanya, Aisha, Zack, Curtis, Preston, Kat, and I watch on.

"Looking good Paul." Aisha called out

"Yeah you're doing great." Tanya stated

"Guys I'm worried about Paul." I mentioned

"What you mean Kim?" Zack asked

"Paul has been having nightmares the last few nights as he has been screaming in his sleep." I told them

'Luckily mom has worked nights the last few days.' I thought to myself

"Have you tried talking to Paul about it?" Kat inquired

"Yeah but every time I try to bring it up he changes the subject all together or says he has to be somewhere and he has been locking his bedroom door at nights." I mentioned

"Doesn't surprise me." Preston stated

"What you talking about Preston?" Curtis wondered

"Well other then Kimberly I know Paul the best and I know that if he wants to hide something he will go to great lengths to hide it from others." Preston told us

"Why?" Tanya asked

I put a comforting hand on her shoulder as I am just as worried as her about Paul.

"That's just the way he has always been." Preston admitted

'Paul why are you shutting us out cuz?' I thought to myself

_Paul's POV_

I then tried to do a high kick but fell over.

"Paul something has to be bugging you what's up man?" Tommy asked

"I really wished I knew." I lied

They all looked at me weird. Just then Bulk and Skull showed up in karate outfits.

"What are you two doing?" Kat asked

"What does it look like we're doing martial arts to keep up with the Power Rangers." Bulk stated

"Right well we're going to the park to play some B. Ball with Richie and the other guys." Curtis mentioned

"You coming, guys?" Kat asked

"You know that sounds like a good idea." Tommy stated

"What about you Paul?" Zack asked

"No I need some time to think you guys go on I'll catch up later." I told them

"Yeah sure just take it easy man." Tommy said as we gave each other a high five

Kimberly and Tanya then walk over to me.

"Paul you sure you're ok?" Kimberly asked concern

'Man she is really worried about me I don't mean to but I need to short all this out on my own.' I thought to myself

"Yeah I'm ok cuz just stuff on my mind you two go on ahead." I told them

"Paul you want some company?" Tanya asked in the same worried voice as Kimberly

I smile at her and bring her into a hug to which she happily returns.

"Nah I need some alone time right now." I told her breaking the hug

"Ok but I am here for you." Tanya said as we share a quick kiss

"And you know that I am always here for you." Kimberly told as she pulls me into a hug

I want nothing more then to break down and cry in her arms but I can't not now anyway. We then break the hug.

"I know you are cuz." I told her

She kisses my cheek her, Tanya, Preston, Zack, Curtis, Aisha, Tommy, and Kat walked off. I then walk out too shaking my head at Bulk and Skull as they fell on the floor after collided with each other. I then left to go for a walk.

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"Perfect the White Ranger is all alone in the park now to send him to the Dimension of Regret." Lord Zedd mentioned

"An excellent idea Master once there he will see images of his past making him lose whatever confidence he has left." Goldar stated

**_Meanwhile in the Park_**

As I'm walking through another area of the park I begin to think about some things. That dream I have been having lately has been bugging me lately and I know Kimberly knows I'm having them as that is the reason I have been locking my door at night. And also I have been wondering if I'm able to continue to do this whole Ranger thing.

**_Meanwhile inside the Command Center_**

"**Is the Power Cannon finished yet Alpha**?" Zordon inquired

"Not yet. But the Thunder Rangers and Paul will be surprised when this shows up." Alpha stated

"**Yes Alpha this will be a fine addition to their arsenal**." Zordon mentioned

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"Now Goldar take some Putties and send the White Ranger to the Dimension of Regret so that we can destroy the White Ranger's confidence." Lord Zedd told him

"Yes my Lord." Goldar stated

**_Back in the park_**

I was walking around the park about to meet up with the others when Goldar and the Putties showed up.

"Hello White Ranger." Goldar greeted

"What do you want Goldar?" I asked

"To wipe out your confidence." Goldar stated

"Speaking from experience Goldar?" I asked

"Shut up. Putties attack him." Goldar ordered

I then start fighting the Putties then Goldar whipped up the wind which blew me to the ground and I was captured by the Putties.

"Let me go you clay heads." I demanded trying to break free from their grip

"Say goodbye Ranger." Goldar stated firing a beam at me

Just then I disappear and reappear in some weird place as it is nothing but a dark void.

"Ok where in the hell am I?" I asked

"Welcome to the Dimension of Regret you will now see the images of your past." Goldar stated appearing in front of me

"Images of the past can't hurt me Goldar." I told him

"Oh we will soon see White Ranger." Goldar stated before he disappeared once again

I looked around again trying to figure out how to get out here.

"There has to be a way out." I muttered

Just then I saw three people in a car drove by. I recognize the three as my parents and older sister I then see the car lose control and go over the railing of a bridge.

"No you can't do this to me." I muttered dropping to the ground

"Yes White Ranger just keep on watching." I heard Goldar's voice say

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"Yes it's working now I need a monster that will laugh at its victims." Lord Zedd mentioned

**_Back inside the Youth Center_**

Bulk and Skull were trying to do some karate moves then gave up and walked over to the bar.

"You know Skull maybe we need more space." Bulk mentioned

"Yeah it seems to works for those geeks." Skull agreed

Bulk and Skull then walked off walking past a picture of a laughing Hyena.

**_Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Palace_**

"Perfect the laughing Hyena. Now I call forth Skelerena." Lord Zedd said

**_In the Quarry_**

Skelerena showed up.

**_Back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"Now go and destroy the Power Rangers." Lord Zedd ordered

_**Back in the Quarry**  
_

"Don't have to tell me twice Zedd." Skelerena stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"My lord why don't I take some Putties and go to the park that way we can split the Rangers up." Goldar suggested

"You do have a brain Goldar that is a brilliant idea." Lord Zedd stated

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

Just then the Alarm went off.

"Oh no Lord Zedd sent down another Monster." Alpha stated

"**Yes and I also sense that one of the Rangers is not on Earth**." Zordon told him

"I'll contact the other rangers right now." Alpha told him

Just then Jason, Trini, Billy, Angela, Zack, Curtis, Kimberly, Kat, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tanya, Richie, Preston, Spencer, Taryn, Josh, and Tommy teleported in.

_Kimberly's POV_

"What's going on?" Aisha asked

"Yeah and where's Paul?" I wondered

"I think I have just found him an image should appear on the Viewing Globe now." Alpha stated

We looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Paul on his knees in some weird dark place.

"Oh no what's happening to Paul?" Kat asked

"**As I feared Lord Zedd has sent Paul to the Dimension of Regret to destroy his Self Confidence**." Zordon told us

"Not good Paul's life is hard enough as it is if Lord Zedd succeeds in destroying Paul's self confidence then it could very well be the end of Paul forever." Billy mentioned

"No I refuse to believe that Paul can lose that easily." Preston stated

"Yeah same here." Josh agreed

"Yeah we have to help him." I stated

"**Unfortunately there is nothing you can do to assist Rangers he will have to break the spell on his own**." Zordon told us

"I hate to say it Kim but Zordon is right this is something Paul has to do on his own." Jason told me

The others nod at that.

"Your right but it's hard to see him like this." I mentioned

Preston nods at this too.

"I know Kim we all feel the same way about this and besides we don't even know where that place he is in is." Tommy mentioned

"**Rangers behold the Viewing Globe there is another problem that must be dealt with**." Zordon told us

We all looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Skeleton that looks like a hyena.

"What is that?" Trini asked

"**That is Skelerena. Just like how Goldar is mocking Paul. Skelerena laughs at its victims**." Zordon informed us

"We have to try and stop that laughing fool." Curtis stated

"**Be careful Rangers without Paul you are not at full strength Jason you must lead the team until Paul can return**." Zordon told him

"Right." Jason agreed

Just then the alarm goes off.

"What's going on now?" Spencer asked

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi if things weren't bad enough Goldar and some Putties have appeared in the park." Alpha cried out

"Great now what do we do?" Richie wondered

"We'll have to split up. Kimberly you Tanya, Aisha, Kat, Taryn, Trini, and Angela go and deal with Goldar and the Putties the rest of us will go and deal with this laughing freak." Jason stated

"Right." I agreed

"Ayi, yi ,yi be careful Rangers." Alpha cried out

"We will Alpha." Aisha told him

"Ok let's do this." Zack stated

"You know it cuz." Curtis stated as they clasp hands

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"RHINOZORD!" Curtis yelled out

"LIONZORD!" Rocky yelled out

"FIREBIRDZORD!" Kat yelled out

"UNICORNZORD!" Adam yelled out

"GRIFFINZORD!" Aisha yelled out

"RED DRAGONZORD!" Tanya yelled out

"SARCOSUCHUS!" Josh yelled out

"ANKYLO!" Spencer yelled out

"STEGOSAURUS!" Taryn yelled out

"SPINOSAURUS!" Richie yelled out

"RAPTOR!" Angela yelled out

"BRACHIOSAURUS!" Preston yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

_**At the Quarry**_

Once Morphed Jason, Billy, Tommy, Zack, Curtis, Richie, Spencer, Josh, Preston, Rocky, and Adam teleported down to the Quarry and then Skelerena appeared.

"Hello Rangers time for you to meet my friends." Skelerena greeted

Just then the Putties showed up and then started fighting them. A short while later they had defeated the Putties.

"You're next Skull Face." Jason stated

"Want a piece of me? Well come and get it." Skelerena told them

"With pleasure you bag of bones." Rocky stated

They then started fighting Skelerena.

"Man this guy is tough." Spencer mentioned

"Come on bro we can't stop now Paul wouldn't want us to give up like this." Preston told him

"Right." Spencer agreed

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Once Morphed, Angela, Taryn, Trini, Aisha, Tanya, Kat, and I teleported down and faced Goldar and the Putties.

"Hold it right there Goldar." Tanya told him

"Ah the female Rangers are the boys too afraid to come face me alone?" Goldar asked

"Hardly we can take care of ourselves just fine." Trini stated

"Got that right Trini." Angela agreed

"Goldar if anything happens to my cousin I'm going to make sure that you pay big time." I stated

"I like to see you try Pinky." Goldar stated

"Let's do this Kim." Taryn stated

"Yeah let's show him not to mess with one of us." Aisha mentioned

"And I am with you too Kim." Kat stated

I blush under my helmet.

"Right let's do this." I stated

"Putties attack them." Goldar ordered

We then begin to attack the Putties. After I took out the Putties around me I turned my attention to Goldar.

"Goldar I'm not going to tell you again where is my cousin?" I asked

"You really need to start worrying about yourself." Goldar mentioned blasting me with a beam from his sword

I fall to the ground demorphing in the process.

"Kimberly." Kat called out

"Let's go help her Kat." Taryn stated

"I'm with you Taryn." Kat stated

"As am I." Trini told them

They then go running towards me

"I don't think so ladies." Goldar stated firing another beam at them

They fall to the ground also demorphing in the process.

"Taryn, Trini, Kat." I called out going over to them helping them up

"You four ok?" Aisha asked as her, Angela, and Tanya come up

"Yeah we are." Kat stated

"Goldar your going to pay." Tanya stated

Her, Angela, and Aisha go towards Goldar.

"All you ladies are just plain pathetic." Goldar stated blasting them as well

They fall to the ground demorphing in the process. The rest of us then go over to them and help them up.

"Time to bring you all a little closer together." Goldar stated as he made a yellow energy rope appear

The Putties grabbed it and before we could do anything they started tying us up together our hands behind our backs as the ropes go around our waists and up towards our boobs.

"Let us go you clay brains." Angela demanded as we all struggle against the rope.

"You ladies are now the ones in need of help. Hahahah." Goldar stated laughing evilly before disappearing

"Man we have to get out of this." Tanya stated struggling

"I agree." Trini agreed struggling as well

"Is it just me or do these creeps like tying us up most of the time?" Taryn asked struggling as well

Trini and I laugh at that. As we are struggling I still can't help but think about my cousin.

'Please Paul don't give up we all believe in you. I believe in you.' I thought to myself struggling against the energy ropes with the other girls

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi Zordon Jason, Billy, Tommy, Zack, Curtis, Richie, Spencer, Josh, Preston, Rocky, and Adam are fighting Skelerena without Paul and the girls are now all tied up in the park." Alpha cried out

"**I know Alpha what is the status on the Power Cannon**?" Zordon asked

"It is almost ready Zordon I need to make adjustments on the Power flux first." Alpha stated

"**You better hurry Alpha the others are running out of time**." Zordon mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside the Dimension of Regret**_

_Paul's POV_

I was on my knees as I keep seeing images of my past as I can feel myself slowing losing all my confidence.

"This can't be how it ends." I muttered

Just then I see my parents and older sister.

"Mom, dad, Kim." I called out

"You are pathetic this is all your fault that we are dead." Mom stated

"Mom." I muttered

"I can't believe I have a pathetic cry baby for a little brother." Kim stated

"Sis." I muttered

"You are not worthy of being of a Ranger." Dad stated

I just lower my head.

**_Meanwhile back in the park_**

_Kimberly's POV_

The seven of us are still struggling madly trying to free ourselves.

"We have to get out of this." Angela stated

"I wish Paul was here." Tanya muttered struggling

I wonder.

I close my eyes.

'Paul don't give up cuz you are strong you have always been and always will be.' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile back inside the Dimension of Regret**_

_Paul's POV_

Just then I see a image of my cousin Kimberly.

"Kimberly?" I asked weakly

"_Paul, don't give up cuz you are strong you always have been and always will be_." Kimberly stated before disappearing

'She's right I am strong.' I thought to myself

I then stand up and face the fake versions of my dead family.

"Your not real and your words can't hurt me I'm a Power Ranger and I have what it takes to win." I stated

Just then the three of them disappear and then I reappeared in the park to see the girls tied up with the yellow energy rope along with Goldar and some Putties.

"Paul your ok." Tanya stated

"You know it." I stated turning to face Goldar

"What White Ranger how did you escape?" Goldar asked in shock

"This is your biggest mistake ever Goldar. I do have confidence just like my cousin, my friends, and my father before me. You will never destroy that." I told him

"What? You were supposed to be getting weaker." Goldar stated

"Not this time bucket head I'm back and better than ever." I stated

I then defeated the all the Putties with no problem.

"Yes way to go Paul." Kimberly called out

"You may have won this round White Ranger but I will return." Goldar told me before teleporting away.

I then go to the girls.

"You girls ok?" I asked as I work on getting the ropes undone.

"Yeah now that you're here." Angela mentioned

I then free them from the ropes. Kimberly then hugs me and I hug her back

"I knew you could do it." Kimberly told me as we broke the hug

"Yeah." I stated

Tanya and I then hug each other then share a kiss. Just then my communicator beeped.

"I read you Zordon." I said into the Communicator

"_Well done Paul now that you and the girls are free the other Rangers need your help in the Quarry_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Got it Zordon." I said into the Communicator

"Alright let's do this." Aisha stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"FIREBIRDZORD!" Kat yelled out

"GRIFFINZORD!" Aisha yelled out

"RED DRAGONZORD!" Tanya yelled out

"STEGOSAURUS!" Taryn yelled out

"RAPTOR!" Angela yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" I yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

**_Back in the Quarry_**

The eight of us showed up and I kicked Skelerena to the ground.

"Well Rangers you made it." Skelerena greeted us

"We don't like it when you freaks laugh at our friends." I told him

The others came running up to us

"Paul you ok?" Josh asked

"Never felt better bro." I told him

"Paul glad you're ok man." Rocky stated

"Thanks guys now let's take care of this bag of bones." I mentioned

"Right behind you I had just about enough this guy." Adam agreed

"Yeah same here he is getting on my last nerves." Spencer stated

"Yeah same here." Richie agreed

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

"Zordon the Power Cannon is online and ready for action." Alpha told him

"**Good work Alpha I will inform the Rangers send the Thunder Rangers and Paul the Power Cannon**." Zordon told him

"Right away Zordon." Alpha said pushing some buttons

"**Paul the new Power Cannon is ready**." Zordon informed Paul

**_Back at the Quarry_**

"Thanks Zordon, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, Kat, Curtis, and Aisha Alpha and I have worked on a new weapon for the seven of us, the Power Cannon let's call on it." I told them

"Right bro." Rocky stated

"Guys stand back the rest of us has got this." I told them

"Go for it bro." Jason stated

"Power Cannon online." Tanya, Rocky, Adam, Curtis, Aisha, Kat, and I called out

Just then the Power Cannon appeared with Aisha, Curtis, and Tanya standing on the Right while Adam, Kat, and Rocky stood on the left and I stood in the middle. We then loaded in our Power charges.

"That doesn't scare me." Skelerena stated

"Ready." I started

"Aim." Tanya continued

"FIRE!" We all yelled out

Our new Power Cannon fired and hit Skelerena sending him to the ground and exploding in turn destroying him.

"Now that's what I call a joke with a serious punch line." Adam mentioned

"You said it Adam." Aisha agreed

"Yeah them bones are crisp." Curtis stated

"That they are cuz." Zack agreed

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"Goldar what happened out there?" Lord Zedd asked

"Well you see." Goldar started to say

"Enough of your excuses I will defeat those Rangers." Lord Zedd stated

**_Later the next day inside the Youth Center_**

I was following Jason's moves as I am in the middle of my yellow belt test. The others were watching me perform the moves. A few moments later we stop and turn around and bow towards each other.

"Well done Paul I present you with the yellow belt." Jason told me as he handed me the belt

"Thanks man." I said taking it

The others came up to the two of us.

"You were great man." Tommy told me

"Thanks man." I thanked him

"I am very proud of you cuz." Kimberly said giving me a hug

"Thanks." I said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in and tried to do Karate but landed on their butts.

"You know guys I think you better quit." Jason mentioned

"Yeah we're leaving Karate to the experts. Like the Power Rangers." Bulk stated

Bulk and Skull then fainted while all of us laughed

"Those two well never learn." Preston stated

"Nope." We all said as we all laugh again.

"Hey about some smoothies on me?" Spencer asked

"Sounds good to me." I told him

"Same here seeing as how you're buying." Preston mentioned

"No doubt." Josh agreed

We all laugh and head over to the counter.

"Richie eighteen smoothies please." Spencer requested

"You got it man." Richie stated getting the smoothies as he already knew what we usually get

_**Later that night inside Paul's and Kimberly's house**_

I was in the middle of playing a video game when I see Kimberly's mom walking towards the door heading for another late shift. I then pause the game and look at her.

"Heading to work Aunt Gina?" I asked

"Yeah and try to go to bed early tonight Paul you really need to get some sleep." Aunt Gina told me

"I will." I told her

"Good have a good night and I love you honey." Aunt Gina told me as she kissed my head

"Love you too." I told her

She then walks out of the door shutting it. I then see Kimberly walk in as I resume playing my game.

"Hey Paul we need to talk." Kimberly stated

"About what?" I asked still playing the game

She walks towards the TV and shuts it off. I quickly push the pause button.

'Should have seen that one coming.' I thought to myself setting the controller down on the coffee table

Kimberly sits down next to me.

"Paul I know you have been having nightmares the last few nights." Kimberly mentioned

"There nothing major Kimberly." I lied

"Paul you have been screaming in your sleep the last few nights they are obviously bothering you please talk to me I want to help you." Kimberly told me

I just look away from her but she uses her fingers to turn my face towards her giving me her warm, caring, and gentle smile taking my hand in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Paul in the past we have always told each other everything and anything, and this is no different." Kimberly told me

I sigh as I know she won't leave me alone until I tell her about them nightmares.

"The nightmares are of the car crash that had killed my parents and older sister." I told her

She gently squeezes my hand encouraging me to continue.

"I'm on the bridge where they had lost control of the car they were driving and I see it go over the railing and every time I go over to the crash car I hear their voices crying for help." I continued

She gives my hand another gentle squeeze.

"But now after having gone through what I did the other day I think I realize that I hadn't completely moved on from that night and now I can honestly say I am feeling better than I have in a long time." I told her

She gives me one of her trade mark smiles then pulls me into a hug and I accept it.

"Paul I am glad you are taking this step but please don't be afraid to come to me if you are having a problem I don't want you to keep shutting me out." Kimberly told me

We break the hug and look at each other.

"Believe me cuz I will." I told her

We then hug each other once more.

**A****N**: _Well there's the eleventh chapter for this story. Now the next chapter will be the one where Kim and Kat confess their feelings for each other as I am bring in the episode it takes place in up a little early. So until next time please R&R._


	12. Where's There's Smoke, There's Fire

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is a new chapter. Now I had chose a different route for this chapter. As like with the last chapter I got the idea from after Ghostwriter's How it should have been stories. It will a little more closer to the episode itself but there will be a few differences, There might be some similarity to her story in this so I have to give her credit for whatever belongs to her. And so you all know right here and now I have no intention or am trying to copy her work as her stories just gave me some ideas of my own for this. But like before this promises to be a great chapter. Now without further ado here is chapter twelve for your reading pleasure._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Enter the White Tiger**

Chapter Twelve: Where's There's Smoke, There's Fire

At Angle Grove High, Aisha, Tanya, Kimberly, Kat, Billy, and I are in one of Mrs. Appleby's class.

"Students, we have a special guest today this is firefighter Newman. He's going to talk to us about the upcoming Fire Safety Week." Mrs. Appleby told us

Aisha and Tanya turned to each other.

"He is so cute," Aisha whispered

"I know, totally." Tanya agreed

Billy and I looked at other and rolled their eyes.

"Geez. What is it with girls and older guys?" I wondered.

"I've got no clue." Billy admitted.

"Thank you, Mrs. Appleby. The best way to fight fires is to prevent them from happening. This week you'll learn some helpful ways to keep your homes and your surroundings safe from fire. As you'll see, most fire prevention is just common sense." He told us

"Firefighter Newman is going to select the Fire Safety Captain from Angel Grove High School based on the essays you've written." Mrs. Appleby told us

"Well, I was very impressed with all of your essays, but one of them was outstanding." Firefighter Newman stated

Just then we see Bulk and Skull stand up.

"Say no more. As Fire Safety Captain, I think it's best if we all took the rest of the week off from school and think about what fire really means to us." Bulk stated in a mock serious voice

Billy, Kat, Kimberly, Aisha, Tanya, and I laughed.

"Sit down, you two," I told them

"Quiet, dweeb. Now, as I was saying-" Bulk started

"Bulk, Skull. Sit down." Ms. Appleby interjected angrily.

Bulk sat down but Skull didn't, so Bulk just pulled him back down to his seat.

"Please continue, Richard." Mrs. Appleby told Firefighter Newman

"The student I've selected is Aisha Campbell." Firefighter Newman told us

All of us clapped.

"Outstanding. That's quite an honor." Billy told her.

"Way to go. That's awesome." I added, clapping her on the shoulder.

"Wow! I am so excited." Aisha stated

"That is so great," Kimberly commented

"Yeah congratulations cuz." Tanya told her giving her a hug

"Yeah you will be great." Kat told her

"Totally." Kimberly agreed

_Kimberly's POV_

I happen to look at Kat for a second.

'I have to tell her somehow.' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"So, the Power Rangers are interested in fire safety. I've just become interested in fire myself. I'm going to make Angel Grove the hottest spot on Earth." Lord Zedd declared.

"I've noticed that the Yellow Thunder Ranger takes her responsibilities seriously. And seeing as how she's new to the team, it should be easy to use a fire type monster to lure her away from the other Rangers." Goldar mentioned

"That's not a bad idea, Goldar." Lord Zedd commented.

"Thank you sire." Goldar stated

"And if the Rangers don't surrender, I'll bring Angel Grove to its knees." Lord Zedd declared

_**At Angle Grove High School the next day**_

"Like Firefighter Newman said, most fire prevention is common sense. This morning, we're going to talk about the hazards of overloading electrical circuits." Aisha started

Then, Aisha plugged in some outlets.

"Never plug in too many things into one outlet. Like, if you're gonna blow dry your hair, and you want to use a curling iron also? But you want to put on gel first, but you know you've gotta blow dry it out? Then, you want to use the curling iron again just on the ends?" Aisha stated

'Oh brother.' I thought to myself

"Wait, you put gel on before you curl?" Taryn asked.

"Well girl, I do. But you can gel after you curl." Aisha answered

Spencer let out a soft laugh. I lean in towards him.

"I agree bro." I whispered

"Ladies, can we get back to the fire safety lecture?" Mrs. Appleby prodded.

"Sorry." Aisha said in slight embarrassment.

"Sorry." Tayrn mouthed

I lean towards Kimberly.

"I'm surprised that you didn't join in on that little conversation cuz." I whispered chuckling a bit

"Don't even start." Kimberly whispered back lightly slapping my chest

Just then, Bulk and Skull came in with a Dalmatian, dressed as firefighters.

'Well that's new even for them.' I thought to myself

"Bulk and Skull, you're late." Mrs. Appleby told them

"That's future Firefighter Bulk." Bulk corrected

"And future Firefighter Skull." Skull added

'Oh boy.' I thought to myself

"Take your seats. Aisha's in the middle of a presentation." Mrs. Appleby stated

"And I'm sure it was a fascinating one. But we've got a presentation of our own. Move over for the professionals." Bulk told Aisha

"Boys." Mrs. Appleby began.

"That's okay, Mrs. Appleby. This should be interesting." Aisha commented

"Well, as official members of the Angel Grove Wanna-be Firefighters Club, we've prepared very special slide presentation illustrating the dangers of my father operating a barbecue." Bulk told them

'This ought to be good.' I thought to myself

"Yeah. So pay attention." Skull insisted

"These slides represent the famous event 1993 Bulkmeier Family Barbecue known across the country to firefighters everywhere as The Big One." Bulk continued pounding his chest

They watched as Skull tried to get the projector up. Aisha then looks back towards Bulk.

"Bulk, I really think you should use another plug." Aisha suggested

"Hey! I know what I am doing, okay." Bulk exclaimed as he went to plug the cord in.

"Uh guys, that looks really dangerous." Billy stated.

"Yeah, why don't you just use another outlet?" Jason suggested

Bulk just put the plug in and immediately sparks flew. With a surprised exclamation, he pushed Aisha out of the way and started to squirt water at the cords as the rest of the class stood up. Billy, Jason, Tommy, Spencer, Josh, Preston, Zack, Curtis, Richie, Rocky, Adam, and I pulled Kimberly, Kat, Taryn, Tanya, Trini, and Angela back. Aisha pulled the plug out and used a small fire extinguisher to vanquish the sparks.

"All right class, come back to your seats." Mrs. Appleby said nervously.

"Remember everyone, water and electricity don't mix." Aisha cautioned.

"Well, that was just a test to see how the class would react to a real electrical emergency." Bulk stated

"Actually guys that was a good demonstration of what not to do." Aisha corrected

Bulk glared at her

"Aisha, I am so proud of you." Mrs. Appleby told her as we clapped.

"Junior firefighters huh?" I asked whispered to Trini

"More like fire starters." Trini mentioned

_**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

"**What's the status on the new Zord combination Alpha**?" Zordon questioned

"I'm almost finished Zordon I can't believe I have forgotten that we had started this project with Frank years ago. I sure do miss him." Alpha stated with a sad sigh

"**As do I Alpha but Paul has shown that he is every bit of a Ranger as his dad was**." Zordon reminded him

"That he has Zordon." Alpha agreed

**_Meanwhile inside the Youth Center after school_**

Aisha and Ernie walked up to Tommy, Billy, Zack, Curtis, Trini, Preston, Josh, Spencer, Richie, Kimberly, Angela, Kat, Taryn, Tanya, and I as we had just finished hanging some posters.

"Well, that should just about do it." Billy stated

"Did you put any up in the hallway?" Aisha asked

"Not yet." Trini responded with a sheepish look.

"We can't afford to leave anywhere out. Not when it's something as important as fire safety." Aisha reminded her.

"Sorry, you want to do that?" Trini asked Billy

"Sure." Billy agreed.

"Uh, listen, Tommy and I gotta go to the park and meet Rocky, Jason, and Adam for our run soon." I mentioned

"Oh, that's right. I forgot." Tommy recalled

The rest of shake our heads at that.

"Well, if you guys are going by the mall, could you put some fliers up?" Aisha asked

"Kimberly and I can handle that Aisha we were going to go there anyway." Kat told her taking the flies

"Great." Aisha stated

"And Josh, Preston, and I need to get going too we are going to check out that new game that came out at the video arcade." Spencer mentioned

"You guys mind putting up some fliers at the arcade?" Aisha asked handing them more fliers

"Yeah no problem." Josh told her taking the fliers

"Oh, and the library also, and the gas station thanks." Aisha stated

Aisha then turns to Ernie.

"Come on, Ernie. Let's see how the kitchen looks." Aisha told him

"Richie can you watch the bar for a bit?" Ernie asked

"No problem Ernie." Richie stated

Aisha and Ernie walked off.

"Aisha sure takes her fire safety responsibilities seriously." I commented as I took off my hat and handed it to Kimberly.

"Maybe a little too seriously." Josh mused worriedly.

"Yeah. I agree." Billy agreed

"No Come on, you guys. It's a very good opportunity for her. I think she's doing a very good job." Kimberly said, placing the hat on Billy's head and then smacking the hat

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Billy sighed, patting his head gently. He had felt that slap through the hat.

"We'll see you guys later." Tommy told them

"Bye." The others said

"See ya babe." I told her as Tanya and I kissed

"Have a good run Paul." Tanya told me

"And don't hurt yourself." Kimberly stated

I roll my eyes at that I am older then her so I should be the one being protective of her.

"Well if I do I know of a doctor that will check me for free." I mentioned

Kim gets a chuckle at that as Tommy and I then walk off.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Well I better get to work so I will catch you guys in a bit." Richie told us

"Later Richie." Curtis stated

Richie then went to take orders.

"Hey Spencer Angela and I can go take the fliers to the library for you and the guys we are going to go there to do a little research anyways." Taryn offered

"Thanks babe." Spencer thanked her handing her some of the fliers

"We better get going before the library closes." Angela mentioned to Taryn

"Yeah your right see ya guys." Taryn said as she and Spencer kissed before leaving

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

Goldar walked to Lord Zedd's Chamber Of Command.

"You sent for me, Your Excellency?" Goldar asked

"Yes, my Flame Head monster is finished and ready to lure out the Yellow Thunder Ranger, but some of the Rangers are out and about and could ruin my plans. I want you to dispose of the two Pink Rangers that are heading to the mall they are the ones most likely to ruin my plan before I can even execute it." Lord Zedd stated

"At once, my lord." Goldar stated

"And while I am at it I will send some Putties to deal with the other Rangers in the park." Lord Zedd mentioned

**_Meanwhile in the park_**

Jason, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, and I were running along. Just then the Putties showed up.

"What are they doing here?" Adam asked

"Cruising for a bruising." Jason mentioned

"Let's take them." I told them

We then started fighting the Putties a few moments later we defeated them.

"What was that about?" Adam asked

"Don't know. But we better keep an eye on our Communicators just in case." I mentioned

"I agree." Jason agreed

"Yeah no telling what Zedd could be planning." Rocky mentioned

We then continue with our run.

_**Meanwhile a little later in another area of the park**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Kat and I are heading towards the mall. I happen to take another look at her in her Pink top and blue skirt while I was wearing a Pink dress.

'She looks so sexy I just wish I could tell her how I felt.' I thought to myself

Just then we see Goldar appeared in the park.

"Hello Pink Rangers." Goldar greeted

"What you want Goldar?" Kat asked

"You two are about to take a little trip." Goldar stated firing a beam from his sword at us

Just then we were hit by the beam which makes us disappear. We then reappear in some kind of cave landing on the ground. Before we could figure out what was going on the Putties showed up and garbed us making us stand up.

"Let go clay brains." I told them as Kat and I struggle against their hold on us

Just then we see Goldar appear in the cave.

"Ah good our guests has arrive tie them up with these energy ropes and make sure they are nice and tight." Goldar ordered making some yellow glowing energy ropes appear on the ground

A few of the Putties grab it and started tying our hands behind our backs wrists crossed then forced us to sit down and they then cross our ankles and tightly tie them together.

"Cut it out you clay brains." Kat stated as we both struggle against the rope

They then use a big piece of energy rope connecting us by our waists having us bound together by our sides which also pins our hands to our backs.

"Ah well ladies you comfy yet?" Goldar asked

"You're not going to get away with this Goldar." I told him as Kat and I struggle against the energy ropes

"Oh but I already have enjoy your stay ladies." Goldar told us before he disappears along with the Putties

"Okay, is it just me or does he have a weird fetish for tying us up?" Kat wondered struggling a bit

I laugh at that.

'I can't count how many times this has happened to me.' I thought to myself struggling a bit

"What do you think Zedd is up to this time?" Kat asked

"Whatever it is it can't be good." I stated

Kat and I keep on struggling against the energy ropes that are binding us together.

**_Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center_**

Trini, Zack, Curtis, Tanya, and Billy were talking with Richie as Aisha came out, with Ernie close behind.

"Well, how'd I do?" Ernie wondered

"Pretty good. I only found a couple of problems." Aisha replied handing him a sheet of paper.

"Ah, these are minor things. I'll get them fixed by next week." Ernie responded.

"There are no such things as minor problems when it comes to fire safety. Next week could be too late." Aisha stated.

"I guess you're right, Aisha. I'll get on it right now." Ernie mentioned

"Great Ernie." Aisha approved and he left.

"Well, Ernie seems genuinely concerned." Billy told Aisha.

"I'm responsible for the safety of everyone here. I can't afford to take any chances." Aisha replied

The others fell silent.

"Hey, how do you think Paul, Jason, Tommy, Adam, and Rocky are doing on their hike?" Curtis asked changing the subject.

"Their probably having a blast." Zack responded

"Yeah I wish I could have joined them." Richie mentioned

Aisha ignored them and turned to look at something.

"Are those exit signs properly posted?" Aisha wondered

Aisha then went to check.

"Uh guys, normally I would hate to say anything offensive, especially when it concerns a friend, but I have reason to believe that Aisha's experiencing a psychological breakdown of the neurosis." Billy mentioned

"Come again?" Tanya asked

"I think what Billy is trying to say is that she's lost it." Trini translated

"Yes." Billy confirmed

"I'll go talk to her she might listen to reason from me." Tanya mentioned getting up and walking over to her cousin

_**In the hallway**_

Aisha was busy checking the exit signs and other features.

"Aisha we need to talk." Tanya told her crossing her arms over her chest

"About what?" Aisha asked

"You are going a little over kill with all this don't you think?" Tanya wondered

Before Aisha could say anything she felt something at her feet.

"Huh?" Aisha asked as she bent down and picked up the note.

"What does it say?" Tanya asked

"_I have more tips for fire safety week. Meet me in the Outskirts of Angle Grove_." Aisha read

Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Who could've sent this?" Tanya wondered

"I suppose it doesn't matter. Whoever it is has important information that I have to know." Aisha stated

"Well I'm coming with you just in case." Tanya stated

The two then hurried off. When they got there, they then begin to looked around.

"Hello? Is anybody here? We got your note." Aisha called out

"Aisha I am beginning to think this was a trick." Tanya mentioned

Just then they hear a whinny sound and they turned around. To their horror, there was what appeared to be a barbecue grill riding a horse.

"Okay. That's new." Tanya mentioned

"Totally." Aisha agreed

Before the girls could do anything the monster telekinetically pinned them to a big tree then some Putties appeared and strapped them to the tree with energy ropes.

"The first lesson of fire safe ladies don't get burned." Flamehead stated

Just then the monster let out blasts of fire on either side of the surrounding are and then disappeared. Aisha and Tanya looked to either side to see that though the fire was a long ways off, it was slowly advancing towards them.

"Not good." Tanya manage to say

"Yeah we have to try and get free." Aisha stated

Aisha and Tanya begin to struggle against the energy ropes.

**_Meanwhile back in the park_**

A family was having a Barbeque.

**_Meanwhile back in Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"Perfect now Flamehead go and set the cave the two Pink Rangers are trapped in on fire as well then head for the park." Lord Zedd ordered

_**Meanwhile back inside an unknown cave**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Kat and I had stop struggling for a bit as we were getting nowhere in getting lose.

"Why do you think Lord Zedd capture us?" Kat asked

"Who knows." I admitted

Just then a grill type monster appeared.

"Ok that's really weird." I stated

"Hope you ladies put some sunscreen on." The monster stated as it blasted fire on either side of the cave before disappearing again

Kat and I both look on either sides of us to see the flames still far away but slowly approaches us.

"Not good." Kat muttered

Kat and I being struggling like mad trying to get free.

**_Back in the park_**

Bulk and Skull were walking through the park..

"Bulk, I'm still not sure I want to be a fireman. I think my calling's in politics." Skull stated.

"Skull, I'm going to explain this whole thing to you one more time, where there's smoke, there's fire. Where there's fire, there's trouble. Where there's trouble, there's the Power Rangers. You got it?" Bulk asked

"Nope, not really following your logic Bulky." Skull responded

Bulk sighed but he then started sniffing the air.

"You smell something?" Bulk asked hopefully

"Hey, it's not my fault we had burritos in the cafeteria today." Skull stated

"No I mean fire." Bulk stated happily

He looked around and was chagrined to realize it was just a man barbecuing.

"Oh. Just our luck." Bulk stated

Bulk and Skull then walked off.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"This is just wonderful with four Rangers tied up and about to be burnt alive I can get rid of the other Rangers." Lord Zedd stated

"Yes my Lord your plan is brilliant." Goldar stated

"Now Flamehead return to the park and begin destruction." Lord Zedd ordered

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Bulk and Skull were discussing ways to lure out the Rangers.

"You know Bulk, fire is kinda scary, so what if we just yell fire and then the Power Rangers will show up and save us, and we won't have to actually be near a real fire?" Skull suggested.

"Don't be such a wimp. Fire doesn't scare me, besides, the Power Rangers are too smart for that." Bulk told him

Just then, there was a blast a small fire landed in a trash can. Skull's eyes widened.

"Fire. Fire. Fire." Skull rasped

"Look you bonehead, I just told you the Rangers are too smart to fall for that." Bulk snarled

Then, as Skull kept rasping out the word he begins to smell smoke.

"Wait a minute. I smell smoke." Bulk mentioned

Bulk turned around and began screaming.

"FIRE!" Bulk yelled out they then ran into the lake as the monster continued to spew out fire.

**_Meanwhile elsewhere in the park_**

Adam, Rocky, Jason, Tommy, and I heard something.

"What was that?" Adam asked

"I don't know but look over there." Jason said pointing ahead of us

"Hello Rangers I am Flamehead your worst nightmare." Flamehead stated

"You're nowhere near my worst nightmare flame breath." Rocky stated

"Time to cool off this freak." Tommy mentioned

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"LIONZORD!" Rocky yelled out

"UNICORNZORD!" Adam yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" I yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

I then kicked Flamehead off her horse.

"Now to give you Rangers a hot foot." Flamehead stated

Flamehead then struck the ground with its sword and we got hit by the flames.

"What's the matter Rangers can't stand the heat?" Flamehead asked

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Just then the alarms goes off.

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi the alarm." Alpha cried out pushing some buttons

"**Lord Zedd had just sent another monster to Earth**." Zordon stated

Alpha looks at the Viewing Globe to see Rocky, Adam, Jason, Tommy, and Paul fighting Flamehead.

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi the Rangers are being attack buy the Flamehead monster." Alpha cried out

"**Alpha contact the other Rangers right away**." Zordon instructed

"Right away Zordon." Alpha stated

_**Meanwhile inside Angle Groves Public Library**_

After hearing their Communicators go off Taryn and Angela goes to a seclude area.

"Go ahead Zordon we read you." Angela said into her Communicator

"_Angela you and Taryn must morph and teleport to the park Lord Zedd had just sent down his Flamehead monster and is attacking Rocky, Adam, Jason, Tommy, and Paul Alpha will call the others and have them meet you there_." Zordon said through her Communicator

"Right Zordon we're on it." Angela said into her Communicator

"Let's do this no one barbeques our friends and gets away with it." Taryn stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Angela yelled out

"STEGOSAURUS!" Taryn yelled out

"RAPTOR!" Angela yelled out

**_Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center_**

After hearing their Communicators goes off Billy, Zack, Curtis, Richie, and Trini walk into the seclude hallway.

"This is Zack we read you Zordon." Zack said into his Communicator

"_Zack you Curtis, Richie, Trini, and Billy must morph and meet up with the others at the park Lord Zedd has sent his Flamehead monster to attack Paul, Jason, Tommy, Rocky, and Adam_." Zordon said into the Communicator

"Right Zordon we're on it." Zack said into the Communicator

"Alright time to end this barbeque." Richie stated

"I agree." Curtis agreed

"Let's do it then." Trini mentioned

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Billy yelled out

"RHINOZORD!" Curtis yelled out

"SPINOSAURUS!" Richie yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

_**Meanwhile inside the video game arcade**_

After hearing their Communicators go off Preston, Josh, and Spencer head to a seclude area.

"Go ahead we read you." Josh said into the Communicator

"_Josh you, Preston, and Spencer must morph and teleport to the park Lord Zedd has sent down his Flamehead monster_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Copy that Zordon we're on it." Josh said into the Communicator

"Alright time to fry this freak." Spencer stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Preston yelled out

"SARCOSUCHUS!" Josh yelled out

"ANKYLO!" Spencer yelled out

"BRACHIOSAURUS!" Preston yelled out

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Just then we see Trini, Zack, Billy, Curtis, Richie, Angels, Taryn, Spencer, Josh, and Preston show up Morphed.

"Hey guys looks like you could use some help against this hot head." Spencer mentioned

"Right on time bro." I mentioned

"Where are the girls?" Adam asked

"They should be here soon." Billy mentioned

"You Rangers are about to be French Toast." Flamehead stated

"That's what you think you grill freak." Preston stated

We then begin to fight Flamehead.

_**Meanwhile back in the Outskirts of Angel Grove**_

Aisha and Tanya whimpered as the flames rose and advanced.

"Oooh, not good." Aisha muttered

Just then they hear their communicators go off.

"Great we can't even get free to answer." Tanya grunted

"We can't give up we have to get free somehow." Aisha stated

The two then keep on struggling trying to get free.

_**Meanwhile back inside an unknown cave**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Kat and I were still struggling to get free as the flames slowly got bigger and closer.

"Man these ropes are getting so tight." Kat mentioned

Just then we hear our Communicators go off.

"Great we can't even Morph tied up like this." I mentioned

"What are we going to do?" Kat asked

We just keep on struggling trying to get free.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"I don't get it Zordon the other girls are not answering their Communicators." Alpha mentioned

"**Turn on the Viewing Globe. Perhaps they are involved with a project that prohibits them from hearing their Communicators**." Zordon theorized

Alpha did so and Kat's and Kimberly's image appeared they are struggling against their bounds as the flames moved closer to them.

"Oh, no Ayi, yi, yi Kat and Kimberly are really in a bind and not only that there are about to be burnt." Alpha cried out

"**And what about Aisha and Tanya**?" Zordon asked

Alpha pressed another button and Aisha's and Tanya's image appeared. She struggled against her bonds as the flames moved forward.

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi, yi, both Aisha and Tanya are also in the same situation as Kimberly and Katherine." Alpha cried out

"**Contact the other Rangers right away Alpha they must be made aware of this latest development**." Zordon stated

"Right Zordon I just hope we aren't too late in saving them." Alpha stated pushing some buttons

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

_Paul's POV_

While we were still battling Flamehead our Communicators goes off.

"Go ahead Zordon what is it?" I asked into the Communicator

"_Paul we have a dire situation Kat and Kimberly are tied up and are trap in a cave about to be burnt to death as are Tanya and Aisha in the Outskirts of town_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Oh man not good." I muttered

"What are we going to do we still have this freak to deal with." Preston mentioned

"Yeah I know look you guys stay here and battle this hot head I am going to rescue the girls." I told them

"Right bro be careful." Jason stated

"Right. Zordon which ones is in more danger?" I asked into the Communicator

"_Aisha and Tanya are the ones most at risk at the moment but you must hurry Kimberly and Kat are quickly running out of time_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Right." I said into the Communicator

I then teleport to the Outskirts of town.

_**Meanwhile back in the outskirts of town**_

Tanya and Aisha were struggling madly trying to get free just then Paul showed up.

_Paul's POV_

"Paul hurry." Aisha called out

"Please Paul hurry." Tanya cried out

I bring out Saba and fire its eye beams at the flames taking them out.

"Cutting it real close there Paul thanks babe." Tanya thanked me as I run up to them

"We don't have much time Kat and Kimberly are also in the same situation the two of you were just in go and help the others battle the Flamehead monster at the park I will go and help Kat and Kimberly." I told them

"Right Paul be careful." Tanya mentioned

"Right." I stated teleporting to the cave

_Normal POV_

"Alright let's go help the others." Tanya stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Aisha yelled out

"GRIFFINZORD!" Aisha yelled out

"RED DRAGONZORD!" Tanya yelled out

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Just then Aisha and Tanya teleported down and walked up to them.

"Aisha Tanya glad you two are ok." Taryn mentioned

"Thanks." Tanya stated

"Hey guys hope we're not too late." Aisha said

"Right on time Aisha." Rocky told her

"Great." Aisha stated

"Let's do this." Tanya stated

"I agree with you there." Trini agreed

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"The White Ranger may have rescue those two but he won't be able to free the other two in time Putties attack them Rangers." Lord Zedd ordered

**_Back in the park_**

Just then the Putties showed up and attacked the Rangers

"Hold on guys this is my fight." Aisha stated

Aisha started fighting the Putties alone.

"What is she doing?" Tommy asked

"I don't know." Adam stated

"She's playing with fire." Zack mentioned

"Yeah and that is really dangerous if you ask me." Preston stated

"I agree." Jason agreed

_**Meanwhile back inside the unknown cave**_

_Kimberly's POV_

As Kat and I keep on struggling the flames get dangerously close.

"Kat I need to tell you something." I mentioned as we keep on struggling

"What is it can it wait if you haven't notice we are about to become barbeque ladies here?" Kat inquired

I just lean in towards her and kiss her passionately. At first I can tell she is in shock by this move but she then returns it with the same passion. A few seconds later we stop.

"I love you Katherine with all my heart." I admitted to her

"I love you too Kimberly." Kat mentioned

_**Meanwhile outside the cave**_

_Paul's POV_

I then teleport down outside the cave and not only seeing Putties outside I also see flames inside the cave.

'Not good I am going to have to step it up to pull this off.' I thought to myself

"Gorilla Battle Mode." I called out

Just then my whole suit changed I have the Gold Ranger's shield and my White Ranger suit also has Golden stripes around and there is a Gorilla Coin in the center of the shield.

"Ok time to make some more clay dolls." I mentioned pulling out Xavier

Charging both Xavier and Saba up which causes them to glow I speed through the Putties destroying them then I slash through the flames putting them out as I then run further into the cave.

_**Inside the cave**_

_Kimberly's POV_

"Kimberly you really do love me?" Kat asked as we still struggle to get free

"Yes I do." I confirmed

We then begin kissing again.

"You know you two pick a really dangerous moment to have a make out session." A voice stated

_Paul's POV_

They stop kissing and saw me standing in front of them and they look around to see the flames are all put out.

"Paul thank goodness you made it." Kat mentioned

"No problem you guys done with your little moment or would you like to be left alone?" I asked with a small hint of teasing

"Just cut us loose Paul." Kimberly stated in a annoyed voice

I chuckle at that as I cut the energy ropes binding them.

"Thanks again Paul." Kat stated rubbing her wrists as does Kimberly

"No worries come on we need to head to the park and help the others deal with Flamehead." I mentioned putting both Saba and Xavier away

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Kimberly yelled out

"FIREBIRDZORD!" Kat yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

The three of us teleported down and run up to the others but what we saw was Aisha fighting the Putties by herself.

"Guys why is Aisha fighting the Putties by herself?" Kat asked

"I don't know when Aisha and I got here she just started taking the battle in her own hands." Tanya mentioned

"Great I knew this fire safety thing really had really gone to her head." I stated

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

"Oh no Aisha's fighting the Putties herself." Alpha stated

"**Alpha teleport the Rangers back here at once**." Zordon instructed

"Right away Zordon." Alpha stated pushing a few buttons

**_Back in the park_**

Once the Putties were defeated we were all teleported off.

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

We were all teleported in with our helmets off.

"Why did you pull us out Zordon? That monster could burn down the entire city at any moment." Aisha stated

"**Aisha a Ranger must keep a clear head while in the face of dange**r." Zordon mentioned

"But Zordon this is my responsibility I was choosing for fire safety caption." Aisha stated

"**You accepted that role under normal circumstances, but now you must realize that we are in great danger it is your responsibility as a Power Ranger to protect the Earth from the forces of evil by using teamwork**." Zordon told her

"That's right there is no I in the word team." Zack stated

"Yeah and you know what we are there for each other." Kimberly stated

"Always." Billy told her

"I guess I still have a lot to learn being a Ranger." Aisha admitted

"**Lord Zedd's monster continues to shower the city with flames you all must work quickly together in order to stop this monster or there will be nothing left to save**." Zordon told us

"Let's do this guys." Spencer stated

"BACK TO ACTION!" I yelled out

**_Back in the park_**

We all teleported down and saw Flamehead.

"Well I'm glad to see all the Rangers are here." Flamehead greeted

"Yeah and your going down." Preston stated

"Really how's that?" Flamehead asked

"By using teamwork." I stated

"Quick everybody hold hands by combining our Ranger powers we will be able to create a energy barrier to turn back the flames on this hot freak." Aisha stated as we all joined hands with each other

Flamehead fired her flames at us but it bounce off of us and back at Flamehead sending her to the ground.

"Yeah now that's what I call teamwork." Preston stated

"You said it bro." I agreed

"Oh yeah now that was awesome." Spencer stated

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"Don't think you're done yet Rangers. Now Flamehead grow and destroy the Rangers." Lord Zedd stated as he threw down a bomb device.

**_Back in the Park_**

Just then Lord Zedd's bomb device landed and Flamehead grew thirty stories tall.

"Not good looks like we have bigger flames to put out." Curtis stated

"Yeah I agree." Josh stated

Just then my Communicator goes off.

"Go ahead Zordon I read you." I said into the Communicator

"_Paul Alpha and I have finished a project that your father, Alpha, and I once started years ago and this be a really good time to use it_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"What is it?" I asked into the Communicator

"_By combining the Mastodon, Saber-Tooth Tiger, Triceratops, and Pterodactyl Dino Zords with the Gorilla Zord Warrior Mode it will form the Mega Gorilla Dinozord_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Right Zordon got it." I said into the Communicator

"Go for it guys we'll hang back." Jason stated

"Right you four ready?" I asked Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kimberly

"You know it cuz." Kimberly stated

"I need Thunder Zord Power now." I called out holding Xavier in the air

"We need Dino Zord Power now." Zack called out

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came charging down through the mountains.

"Alright let's do this guys." Zack said

Zack then hopped into his zord's cockpit.

"Zack here let's do this guys." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

Billy, Trini, and Kimberly then hopped into their Zord's cockpits.

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Trini here ready to go." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Alright let's do this together guys." Kimberly said placing her hands on the controls.

I then hop up into the Gorilla Zord's cockpit.

"Mega Gorilla Dinozord, initiate transformation sequence now." I said placing Xavier into its slot

Just then, the Gorilla Zord transformed into its Warrior mode and then the Triceratops and Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zords formed the legs with the Gorilla Zord being the main body, then the Mastodon Dino Zord formed the arms, and the Pterodactyl Dino Zord formed the shield on the chest.

"Mega Gorilla Dinozord online." We all said together

"Man this is awesome." Zack stated

"I know let's do this guys." I told them

"Right." The others agreed

"You Rangers are finish." Flamehead stated charging at us

"Alright guys time for the finishing blow." I stated

Just then, the Pterodactyl Dino Zord lifted up and the arms turned into cannons.

"ALL WEAPONS LOCK ON AND FIRE!" All of us yelled out

Just then blasts fired out of the Gorilla's mouth and the arm cannons and hit Flamehead in the chest. Flamehead then screamed out in pain and fell to the grown and exploded.

**_Later back at the Youth Center_**

We were at our normal table.

"I'm really sorry guys I let the responsibility get to my head." Aisha mentioned

"It's ok I'm just glad you understood what I meant by playing with Fire." I told her

"Yeah I now know the importance of teamwork." Aisha admitted

"Got that right." Trini agreed

"Totally." Taryn stated

"So you two officially a couple?" I asked pointing out the two of them holding hands

"Yeah and I couldn't be any happier." Kat stated

"Same here." Kimberly agreed

"Well I am really happy for you two." Tommy mentioned

"We all are." Billy stated

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in

"What happened to you guys?" Jason asked

"Yeah you looked down in the dumps." Preston stated

"We got kicked out of the Junior Firefighters club." Bulk said

"For what?" Curtis asked

"Jumping into a lake when there's a fire." Skull said

Just then Ernie and Richie walked up with a cake and the two fainted while we all laughed and Aisha blew out the candles.

**A****N**: _Well there's the twelfth chapter for this story. Well finally Kat and Kim are together. I will have a little scene for just the two of them in the next chapter. But I don't know when I will be getting it out as I am going to go back to focusing on my A New Home story please check it out and vote on an important poll I have up for it if you haven't yet. So until next time please R&R._


	13. Zedd's Monster Mash

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is a new chapter. Here is a new chapter and this one will have what I promise in the last chapter maybe a bit more and before I get to the actual plot which is based on the episode Zedd's Monster Mash. Also the only reason I am posting this now is that I need to come up with a name for a monster for the next chapter for my A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers story. Now without further ado here is chapter twelve for your reading pleasure._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Enter the White Tiger**

Chapter Thirteen: Zedd's Monster Mash

In two days I will be spending Halloween with my cousin and our friends and it will also be the first one without my parents or older sister. It has been hard lately but since coming here it has gotten a little easier especially since after my ordeal in the Dimension of Regret a few weeks back. I am currently running my fingers through my newly grown mustache. I kind of felt a change was needed and I was glad that Aunt Gina had agreed to let me grow it out. Well at least for Halloween at least as I am planning on going to the Halloween party at the Youth Center as Mario, and Tanya is planning on going as a Princess. Just then I hear a knock at my bedroom door.

"It's open." I called out

Just then the door opens to reveal Kimberly.

"Hey you got a minute Paul?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah sure come on in." I told her

She does and closes the door behind her.

"What's up cuz?" I asked

"Why the change?" Kimberly wondered

"Huh?" I asked confused

"Don't give me that Paul I know there is more to the growing out a mustache thing and I want to know." Kimberly told me crossing her arms over her chest

'Man why is it that I can't lie for shit in front of her?' I thought to myself

"The real reason?" I asked

Kimberly nods her head yes.

"Tanya thought I would look really good with a mustache." I told her

'Not a complete lie there.' I thought to myself

Kimberly just looks at me tapping her foot on the floor.

"You don't believe me on that do you?" I wondered

"Oh I do as Tanya has mentioned it before but that is not the full reason." Kimberly stated

'Damn it girls are really so stubborn none more so then my own cousin.' I thought to myself

"Ok the real reason is that I felt like I needed to make a few changes in my life and I felt that appearance was the first step." I told her

"Why?" Kimberly asked

"Because the old Paul was doing me no good right now so I figure a new Paul be better suited for this day in age." I told her

"Paul your old self was just fine you don't need to change anything." Kimberly mentioned

"Kimberly relax I am still the old Paul on the inside." I reassured her

"Good." Kimberly stated as she then hugged me

I hugged her back. A few moments later we break the hug.

"Ok I have to go and head to Kat's house so that we can finish our costumes for the party on Friday and if you are still here when I get back I want us to hang and talk a bit." Kimberly told me

"Ok I'm leaving for Preston's here soon as well but I should be back around the same time as you." I told her

"Ok love you cuz." Kimberly told me

"Love you too cuz." I told her

She then kisses my cheek and walks out of my room closing the door behind her.

_**Later on at Kat's house**_

_Kimberly's POV_

"So Kim what you think does this suit make my butt look big?" Kat wondered looking at herself in the mirror

I turn around to see her trying on her pink leather jumpsuit as she has decided to go as a spy and I as a pirate. I am wearing tight black pants a tight white pirate type shirt with a pink pirate vest and pink bandana. I go over to her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"No it doesn't this suit just makes you look even more sexy." I mentioned

"You always know how to make me feel better about everything Kim." Kat stated

We then share a kiss.

"You know seeing as how my parents are gone for the day and we have the house to ourselves until about ten why don't we have a little fun." Kat mentioned

"What you have in my Kat?" I asked keeping my hands wrap around her waist

"Well you're an open minded person right?" Kat wondered

"Yeah I am." I told her

I let her go as she then walks over to her bed and gets on her knees and reaches under it and fishes out a black gym bag. She sets the bag on the bed opens it and brings out a crossed cuffs.

'Wow she is kinky just like me.' I thought to myself

"We tie each other up and have a little fun playing the role of our costumes." Kat suggested

"That sounds wonderful I didn't know you were kinky as I am too." I admitted to her

"Well I guess this will be just the beginning of a wonderful relationship." Kat stated

"You know it so who will be the captive first?" I asked

"I would like to be your captive first." Kat said handing the crossed cuffs to me

"Ok." I said taking it from her

She gives me the key to the pad lock on it she then goes and close the blinds and curtains to her bedroom windows and then comes back over and crosses her wrists behind her back I then cuff them together and I locked them in place with the pad lock.

"You ready to play?" I asked

"You know it." Kat stated testing the restraints binding her wrists

I smile at her and we share a deep passionate kiss before I then draw out the toy pirate sword that Paul has that he let me use for my costume and I then have the old plastic blade in front of her face and using the other hand to hold her still.

"What would a spy be doing on my ship?" I wondered in my best pirate voice I could use

"I'm not telling you anything." Kat stated struggling to get out of my grip but I manage to keep a firm grip on her but not to hurt her

"Oh I think you will as I have ways of making stowaways talk." I told her in my best pirate voice

"Whatever you plan do to me you will still not get anything from me you sea bandit." Kat stated struggling a bit harder this time to get a little realistic feeling to this little game

"I plan on doing just that." I told her in my best pirate voice

I then lead her to her bed and take the bag off and set it down on the floor next to it, I then playfully shove her onto the bed making her lay on her back. I then move her body so that her head is laying on the pillows, I then get on the bed and sit on her lap keeping her from going anywhere.

"You will never make me talk." Kat stated wiggling around playing like she is trying to shake me off

'But I know she isn't trying as she is loving every moment of this.' I thought to myself

"Oh I will." I whisper in her ear

I then begin to kiss her on the lips. She pretends to fight it but I know she is loving every minute of this as I also begin to run my hand over her leather clad body.

"You're not getting nothing from me." Kat muttered between kisses

I stop kissing her.

"Maybe a little time in the dungeon will change your mind." I suggested in my best pirate voice

"Hey Kim I'm pausing this game of ours for a moment to tell you it be a good idea to shut the blinds in all the windows in the house before you move me to the basement." Kat mentioned

"Yeah good point." I agreed

I pick up Kat's gym bag and look in there and bring out a length of rope and tie her ankles together then tie them to the foot board.

"Be a good girl and I will be back in a minute." I told her

We then share a kiss before I get up and leave the room as so I can close all the blinds in the house.

_Normal POV_

Kat wiggles around in her restraints a bit.

"Defiantly not going to get out of this myself." Kat mentioned

'Well maybe I can get my ankles free but that is it as I need the key to get my wrists free.' Kat thought to herself

Just then Kat sees Kimberly walk back in.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Ok all the blinds are close in the house ready to start the game again?" I asked walking over to her

"You know it." Kat told me

I then untie her ankles grab the bag and put it over my shoulder after putting the rope back in it. I then make Kat stand back up and I grab the toy plastic pirate sword and lightly poke her back.

"Move it." I told her in my best pirate voice

Kat jerks a bit but shakes it off with light chuckle before walking out of her room and towards her basement. Once we get to the door I open it.

"No funny business." I told her in my best pirate voice lightly poking her back again with the plastic blade

She then walks down the steps with me right behind her. Once we step off the last step I then lead her to a pole.

"Down on your knees you little scandal." I ordered in my best pirate voice

I really don't give Kat a choice as I make her sit on her knees with her back against the pole. I then bring out the rope and tied her ankles to her thighs forcing her to keep sitting on her legs and then I attach the rope to the pole I then take one more rope and tie it around her waist then around the pole.

"Now one more thing." I stated in my best pirate voice

"And what would that be?" Kat asked struggling a bit

I then begin to kiss her and run my hand all over her leather clad body. She pretends to fight it off for the act. I then stop and stand up and go into the bag and fish out a rag with a big knot in the middle.

"Now open up you spy." I told her in my best pirate voice

She playfully glares at me but does so none the less and I stuff it in her mouth and tying it tightly behind her head.

"I shall return in the morning and maybe you will be ready to give me what I want to know." I told her in my best pirate voice running my finger over her face

She grunts out as I stop and leave the basement.

_Normal POV_

Kat just struggles against her restraints knowing full well that she won't escape on her own.

'I have to give it to Kimberly she played the role pretty well.' Kat thought to herself as she just keeps struggling

_**A while later back in Kat's room**_

_Kimberly's POV_

After about three hours of me tying Kat and pretending to be a pirate that had capture a spy it is now my turn to be the captive.

"You ready Kim?" Kat asked holding the crossed cuffs I used on her earlier

"Yeah." I replied crossing my wrists behind my back

Kat then cuffs them together and locks them together with the pad lock.

"Before we get into the game let's kiss first." Kat stated

"Let's." I whispered

We then kiss passionately for a good long few moments before we stop. She then has my back pressed against the wall.

"So you thought you could out smart me huh you little pirate." Kat stated running her finger around my body

"You may have caught me but you won't find all the gold I swiped." I told her in my best pirate voice wiggling around a bit

"I have ways of making you talk." Kat told me as she pressed her body against mine run a hand around my face

"Do your worst spy." I told her in my best pirate voice

Kat then starts kissing me and I pretend to fight it off. A few moments later she stops.

"Ready to talk yet?" Kat asked

"Nope." I told her in my best pirate voice

She then leads me to her bed.

"Now lay down." Kat told me pushing me on the bed

I land on my back and she then moves me to have my head lay on the pillow and she takes some rope and ties my ankles together then tie them to the foot board. Kat then grabs a knotted rag out of the bag and then climbs onto my lap.

"Open up." Kat ordered

I playfully glare at her but I open my mouth none the less. Kat then gags me with it tying it off behind my head. She then begins to unbutton my white button shirt and then run her fingers over my bare skin pretty close to my breasts at that.

"I am sure you will want to talk when I get done with you." Kat mentioned

Kat then kisses my neck as I just moan through the gag.

_**Later at night at Paul's and Kimberly's house**_

_Kimberly's POV_

After spending the day with Kat tying each other up in our costumes and having fun with each other I had change back into the clothes I had on earlier and headed for home. I make it to my house and I then walk into my house and close the door behind me.

"Mom, Paul anyone home?" I called out

I walk into the kitchen and look out at the back deck to see Paul setting on the steps of the deck looking out towards the sky.

'Poor Paul he really misses them.' I thought to myself dropping my bag on the table and walked over to the sliding door

_Paul's POV_

I just look towards the sky thinking about my parents and older sister.

'I really do miss them.' I thought to myself

"Hey Paul." A voice greeted from behind

I turn around to see that it was Kimberly.

"Hey cuz you and Kat get your costumes ready for the party?" I asked standing up and walking over to her

"Yeah we did and thanks for letting me borrow your plastic pirate sword for my costume." Kimberly stated

"No problem cuz glad to help." I told her

"You ok?" Kimberly asked out of the blue

'Man I hate it when I worry her too much like this.' I thought to myself

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking about mom, dad, and my sister." I told her

Kimberly grabs my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Paul if you ever need to talk just know that I'm always here for you." Kimberly told me

"I know you are Kimberly and I am really grateful for that." I stated

We then hug each other tightly for a few moments before letting go.

"Hey how about I get some popcorn popping and we watch some movies?" Kimberly suggested

"I like your thinking cuz." I told her

I then put my arm around my cousin's shoulders and we walk back into the house.

_**Halloween day in the city**_

_Paul's POV_

Kimberly and I were wearing our costumes and we are now walking towards the Youth Center for the party.

"So you ready for this party?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah how about you?" I asked

"Yeah I'm ready for this party." Kimberly stated

I then stop walking for a moment.

'Shit I completely forgot.' I thought to myself

"Hey Kimberly head to the Youth Center without me I need to run home real quick." I told her as I started turning around

"You sure you don't want me to wait for you?" Kimberly asked

"I'm sure go on I will meet you there." I told her as I then run off

_**A bit later inside the Youth Center**_

_Kimberly's POV_

I was at the Youth Center with Kat and our friends (AN. Ok Rocky is dressed as a chief, Adam dressed as a peace brother, Aisha dressed as fairy, Richie dressed as a alien, Curtis dressed as a Racecar driver. Now Trini, Zack, Jason, Tommy, and Angela are dressed in the costumes they wore in the episode in season 1 Life's a Masquerade and Billy is still dressed as scientist from the episode this is based on.)

"Kim where's Paul I thought he was coming down with you?" Billy asked

"He will be coming down later he forgot something back home so he went back to get it." I told him

"You know I think he is hanging around Tommy too much if he is forgetting stuff." Jason mentioned with a laugh

"Funny bro." Tommy muttered

"Did he say what he forgot?" Tanya asked

"No he didn't Tanya." I told my cousin's girlfriend

Richie then comes over with some drinks for us.

"Here you go guys." Richie said

"Thanks Richie." Aisha told him

"Sorry you have to work the party man." Zack mentioned

"It's all good and besides Ernie is letting me hang with you guys for a good portion of the party." Richie stated

"That's good." Trini stated

**_Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"So the Rangers and all their friends are having a Halloween party that gives me an idea." Lord Zedd stated

"What do you have in mind Master?" Goldar asked

"I will have my own party and the guest of honor will be the White Thunder Ranger." Lord Zedd mentioned

**_Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center_**

I look back towards the entrance for what seems like the tenth time. Wondering where Paul could be as he should have been here by now.

"You're wondering about Paul aren't you?" Kat asked putting a hand on her shoulder

I turn around to look at my girlfriend.

"Yeah I am he should have been here by now." I mentioned

"Don't worry Kim he should be here soon." Kat reassured me

"Your right Kat." I stated

"Hey check those two out." Curtis mentioned

Just then Bulk and Skull walk in dressed as Roman Gladiators.

"Hey dorks where is Paul at?" Bulk asked

"He will be here Bulk don't worry about it." I told him

They then huff and walk off

"What's with them?" Aisha asked

"With those two who knows." Zack stated

**_With Paul_**

_Paul's POV_

"Man I'm so late both Tanya and Kimberly are going to flip out on me for worrying them too much." I said to myself as I walk as fast as possible to the Halloween party at the Youth Center

I decide to run as I don't want to be even more late then I already am.

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"Excellent the White Thunder Ranger is alone this is the perfect opportunity to bring him to my dimension." Lord Zedd stated

"I will take some Putties and capture him at once." Goldar told him

"Good and you best not fail me Goldar." Lord Zedd mentioned

**_Back with Paul_**

I was jogging along through town heading to the Youth Center. Just then Goldar and some Putties showed up.

"Trick or treat White Ranger." Goldar greeted

I then get into a fighting stance.

"What do you want this time bucket head?" I asked

"I want you White Ranger Putties attack him." Goldar ordered

I then start to fight of the putties punching and kicking them in the chest. A few moments later I finished them off.

"Lord Zedd has requested your presence at a special party." Goldar stated

He then pointed his sword at me and zaps me.

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"Well you manage to do something right for once Goldar now to bring in some guests to keep the White Ranger occupy." Lord Zedd stated

_**Inside Lord Zedd's alternate dimension**_

"Hm Lord Zedd said I must make sure that the Gold Ranger stays here so I better lock up. Now which key was it?" Key Master wondered to himself

After looking through the keys he just threw them aside

"Oh well I will just use the master key." Key master mentioned placing the big key through the Tombstone and turning it then pulling it out

_Paul's POV_

Just then I appear in some weird graveyard.

"K where am I?" I asked myself

Looking around I see that this is really spooky.

"I'm not really liking this one bit I better Morph." I say

I then bring out my Power Morpher.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

But I don't get the chance to as a tombstone monster grabs it out of my hand and kicks me to the ground.

"I don't think so White Ranger." The monster stated

"What the hell are you?" I asked getting in a fighting stance

"I am known as Doomstone and I'm not alone I brought along some old friends of mine." He mentioned

Just then, some kind of pumpkin monster showed up

"The name is Pumpkin Rapper and you little White boy will soon be history." Pumpkin Rapper greeted while rapping

'Great a rapping Pumpkin.' I thought to myself

Just then, Zilong showed up

"Zilong what are you doing here I thought we destroyed you?" I asked

"Yeah well Lord Zedd put brought me back to life and I am better than ever." Zilong mentioned

**_Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center_**

_Kimberly's POV_

I'm really starting to get worried now Paul should have been here by now.

"Guys I am starting to get really worried about Paul he should have been here by now." I mentioned

"I know this is not like him at all." Trini stated

"Hey I wouldn't worry so much he might have run in with Preston, Josh, Spencer, and Taryn and they are just taking a little longer to get here." Adam mentioned

"I hope your right Adam." I stated

"Yeah me too." Tanya agreed

Just then we see Preston, Josh, Spencer, and Taryn walk in. Taryn dressed as Catwoman, Spencer as Batman, Preston as Luigi, and Josh as a Agent.

"Hey guys where's Paul?" Preston asked

"We don't know he went back home because he forgot something but he hasn't shown up yet." Rocky mentioned

"Yeah we seen him go back home." Josh stated

"Yeah he should have been here way before us as he left the house way before we left Spencer's." Taryn mentioned

"Ok now I'm starting to get real worried now." I stated

"Let's try to reach him." Angela suggested

We all then go into a deserted hallway.

"Paul this Jason come in." Jason said into the Communicator

But nothing comes through

"Guys I'm not liking this one bit lets go talk to Zordon maybe he might know where he is." I mentioned

"Right lets go." Spencer stated

"Richie you think you can come with us?" Jason asked

"Yeah I am on break right now anyway." Richie mentioned

"Right then let's move." Jason stated

We all then teleport to the Command Center. Moments later we teleport into the Command Center.

"Zordon Paul is missing and we can't get a hold of him." I told him

"**I am well aware of the situation Kimberly Lord Zedd has capture him and he is being held in Zedd's hunted forest**." Zordon told us

We turn towards the Viewing Globe and see Paul battling with past monsters but he isn't Morphed.

"Why doesn't Paul Morph?" Billy asked

"Because they probably took his Morpher." I stated

"We have to help him." Richie stated

"Yeah but how we don't even know where that place is." Curtis mentioned

"Billy is there a way for us to get to him?" Taryn asked

"Maybe but I need to pinpoint his location first." Billy mentioned

Billy then set of to find a way for us to get to him.

**_Back with Paul in Zedd's Hunted Forest_**

_Paul's POV_

I continue to hold my own against these monsters but I don't know for how much longer.

'Man I need to find a way to get my Power Morpher back.' I thought to myself

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

_Kimberly's POV_

I can't take this anymore.

"Paul really needs help have you found a way to get to him Billy?" I asked coming over to him

"Yeah I have his location we can teleport there." Billy told us

"Great work Billy we need to move." Jason stated

"**Rangers in order for you guys to get out of Zedd's hunted forest you must destroy Key Master's master key**." Zordon informed us

"Right Zordon." Preston stated

"Ayi yi yi be careful rangers." Alpha told us

"We will Alpha." Trini reassured him

"**Good luck Rangers and let the Power protect you**." Zordon told us

"Ok guys let's roll." Curtis stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"RHINOZORD!" Curtis yelled out

"LIONZORD!" Rocky yelled out

"FIREBIRDZORD!" Kat yelled out

"UNICORNZORD!" Adam yelled out

"GRIFFINZORD!" Aisha yelled out

"RED DRAGONZORD!" Tanya yelled out

"SARCOSUCHUS!" Josh yelled out

"ANKYLO!" Spencer yelled out

"STEGOSAURUS!" Taryn yelled out

"SPINOSAURUS!" Richie yelled out

"RAPTOR!" Angela yelled out

"BRACHIOSAURUS!" Preston yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

**_Back in Zedd's Hunted Forest_**

_Paul's POV_

Just then I see my cousin, girlfriend, and my friends teleport in Morphed.

"Man am I ever glad to see you guys." I mentioned standing up

"Look that walking tombstone has Paul's Morpher." Preston stated

"Leave it to me." Kimberly told the others

Kimberly then attack Doomstone kicking him to the ground with my Morpher being knocked out of its hands and on to ground Kimberly then picks it up.

"Paul I got your Morpher here catch." Kimberly called out throwing the Morpher to me

I then run up and catch it.

"Thanks cuz." I said catching it

'Alright no more Mr. Nice Ranger.' I thought to myself

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD" I yelled out

Once Morphed I run up and join the others.

"You ok Paul?" Tanya asked

"Yeah now I am babe thanks to you guys." I replied

"You Rangers won't get out of here alive." Doomstone stated

"Guys please tell me you have a plan for us to get out of here?" I asked

"Zordon said that we need to destroy Key Master's master key." Trini told me

"Got it then we should split up Jason, Zack, Curtis, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tanya, Angela, Josh, Taryn, Spencer, Richie, and Billy handle the rest of the monsters while Kimberly, Kat, Preston, Trini, and myself handle Key Master." I said

"Got it bro." Jason agreed

We then split up and fight the monsters. While Jason, Zack, Curtis, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tanya, Angela, Josh, Taryn, Spencer, Richie, and Billy are dealing with most of the monsters the rest of are dealing with Key Master to get that key and destroy it.

"Ok I have had it with this walking key." Preston stated pulling out his Blade Blaster and put it in Blaster Mode

He then pointed it at Key Master blasting him sending him to the ground with the master key sent flying in the air.

"Great work bro I got it from here." I told him

I then pull out Saba jump up in the air slashing down on it breaking it in two pieces.

"No not my master key." Key Master said

Just then Key Master disintegrated.

"That was strange." Kat mentioned

"I know come on let's get the others and get out of this place." I say

"Good idea." Trini agreed

"Right behind you cuz." Kimberly mentioned

We then run up to the others as they have just finished off most of the monsters

"Guys the key is destroyed let's get out of here." I told them

"Good timing." Rocky stated

We then teleport out of Zedd's hunted forest and back to Earth.

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"Those Rangers may have escaped my Hunted Forest but they won't get far Doomstone and Pumpkin Rapper grow and destroy them Rangers." Lord Zedd stated throwing to silver balls towards Earth.

**_Back on Earth_**

Just then two silver balls come down growing both Pumpkin Rapper and Doomstone to giant size.

"Great now we have to deal with a giant rapping pumpkin and over sized tombstone." Spencer stated

"I know you guys ready?" I asked

"Ready." The others confirmed

"All Zords assemble, Power up now." We all called out

"Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Brachiosaurus Dino Zord Power." Preston called out

Just then the Brachiosaurus Zord came walking out of the ocean.

"Raptor Dino Zord Power." Angela called out

Just then the Raptor Zord came running out of the jungle.

"Ankylo Dino Zord Power." Spencer called out

Just then the Ankylo Zord came walking out of the woods

"Stegosaurus Dino Zord Power." Taryn called out

Just then the Stegosaurus Zord came charging out of the mountains

"Spinosaurus Dino Zord Power." Richie called out

Just then the Spinosaurus came rolling out of the dessert.

"Sarcosuchus Dino Zord Power." Josh called out

Just the Sarcosuchus Dino Zord came walked out of the swamp.

"Green Lion Thunder Zord Power." Rocky called out

Just then the Lion Thunder Zord comes down through the mountains

"Pink Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kat called out

Just then the Firebird Thunder Zord comes flying down through the mountains

"Blue Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Adam called out

Just then the Unicorn Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Yellow Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Aisha called out

Just then the Griffin Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Tanya called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord came flying down through the mountains in its Dragon mode

"Purple Rhino Thunder Zord Power." Curtis called out

Just then the Rhino Zord came charging down through the mountains.

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power up." I called out

Just then the Tiger Zord came charging down through the mountains

"I call on the power of the Dragon Zord." Tommy called out as he then starts playing the Dragon Dagger

Moments later the Dragon Zord rose up from the ocean.

"Alright." Jason said before he jumped up and hopped into the Tyrannosaurus's cockpit.

"Rangers log on." Jason said placing his hands on the controls

Just then Zack, Billy, Trini, Kimberly, Angela, Taryn, Spencer, Josh, Richie, and Preston hopped into their respective Zords.

"Zack here ready to rock." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Trini here ready to kick some butt." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Alright let's keep it together." Kimberly said placing her hands on the controls.

"Preston here time take care of business." Preston said putting his hands on the controls

"Angela here time to rock." Angela said putting her hands on the controls

"Spencer here it's go time." Spencer said putting his hands on the controls

"Richie here let's get cookin." Richie said putting his hands on the controls

"Taryn here let's kick some monster butt." Taryn said putting her hands on the controls

"Josh is in and ready for action." Josh said placing his hands on the console

"Ok Rangers power up your crystals." Jason said as he placed his crystal into the consol

"Two one power up." The others said as they did the same thing.

"All right let's bring them together." Jason said

Just then the Mastodon Zord transformed into arms with cannons out the front. Then the three Zords combined with the Tyrannosaurs Zord and the Pterodactyl Zord sat behind the T Rex's head. All five rangers ended up in the Megazord cockpit.

"Alright let's do this." Jason stated

"Right." The other four agreed

"Switching Megazord into Battle mode now." Jason stated

"Right" The others said.

Just then the tank mode started to stand up. Turning the Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords into legs and feet. The Mastodon became the arms while the Tyrannosaurus became the body. Just then the T Rex's head went into the Megazord and the Pterodactyl Zord became the chest shield and the head of the Megazord activated.

"Megazord online." They said together

"Prehistoric Megazord Transform now." Preston called out

Just then the Brachiosaurus became the main body with the Stegosaurus and Spinosaurus Dino Zords became the legs and then with the Ankylo and Raptor Dino Zords becoming the arms with the Ankylo Zord arm being the drill.

"Prehistoric Megazord online." Preston, Taryn, Spencer, Richie, and Angela said together

"Sarcosuchus Dino Warrior Mode." Josh called out pushing down on the lever in front of him

Just then the Sarcosuchus Dino Zord stood up on its back legs then its front legs turned into arms then the bottom jaw folded down showing a face. Then the Zord's tail turned into a Sword.

"Power up." Josh called out

"Hang on I am on my way." Tommy said jumping into the Dragon Zord's cockpit

"Tommy here let's do this." Tommy said putting his hands on the controls in front of him

"Alright let's do this." I said as he then jumps up and into the Tiger Zord's cockpit

"White Tiger Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." I said placing Saba into the slot on the controls

Just then the Tiger Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode.

"Alright guys our turn." Tanya said

Tanya then jumps into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord's cockpit

"Tanya here time to rock." Tanya said putting her hands on the controls

Just then Adam, Aisha, Rocky, and Kat jumped into their Zords cockpits

"Adam here ready to go." Adam said putting his hands on the controls

"Rocky signing in let's get to it." Rocky said putting his hands on the controls

"Aisha here ready to rock." Aisha said putting her hands on the controls

"Kat here I'm ready too." Kat said putting her hands on the controls

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode now." Tanya called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord transformed into its Warrior mode.

"Alright lets go Thunder Megazord transformation sequence now." Tanya called out

Just then the Five Thunder Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord Battle ready." Tanya, Aisha, Rocky, Kat, and Adam said together

"Time to get this party started." Curtis mentioned as he then jumped into the Rhino Zord's cockpit

"Purple Rhino Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." Curtis called out as he placed Rocks into lot in the console next to him

Just then the Purple Rhino Zord converted to Warrior Mode.

We then start fighting Pumpkin Rapper and Doomstone. After awhile they were getting the upper hand on us.

"Paul we got to think of something and fast." Kimberly stated

"I have an idea I call upon Xavier." I called out

Just then Xavier appeared in my hand.

"I need Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power now." I called out

Just then, the Gorilla Zord came burrowing down through the mountains.

"Gold Gorilla Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." I said placing Xavier into the empty slot next to me

Just then, the Gorilla Zord converted into its Warrior Mode.

"Ok guys focus all your attacks on Doomstone." I told them

"But Paul what about Pumpkin Rapper he isn't going to set back and let us take down Doomstone." Richie mentioned

"I know man me I will distract him with the Tiger Zord and Gorilla Zord long enough for you guys to get your attacks off." I stated

"Got it bro." Jason stated

"Curtis mind helping me triple tag teaming this bad rapper." I asked

"With Pleasure." Curtis stated grabbing a sphere from behind him and placing it in the slot in front of him

"Alright Pumpkin Rapper time for you to meet the ground." I mentioned grabbing two spheres from behind me and placing them in the slots in front of me

"Gold Gorilla and White Tiger Thunderbolts." I called out

"Purple Rhino Thunderbolt." Curtis called out." Curtis called out

"FIRE!" Curtis and I shouted out

Just then, three fireballs each fired out of the Rhino's, Gorilla's, and Tiger's mouth hitting Pumpkin Rapper to the ground.

"Ok guys now is your chance to take down Doomstone." I told them

"Alright then we need the Power Sword now." Jason called out

Just then the Megazord's Power Sword came down from the sky and landed in the Megazord's hand.

"Energize Power Sword." Jason, Trini, Kimberly, Zack, and Billy commanded

Just then the Megazord charge up the Power Sword and slash down on Doomstone sending him flying to the ground but he gets right back up.

"Thunder Saber Power up." Tanya, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and Kat called out

Just then the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and powered it up and slashed down on Doomstone sending him to right back to the ground but he gets back up.

"Dragon Zord Missiles online." Tommy commanded pushing a button on the consol

Just then five missiles pop out of the Dragon Zord's finger tips

"MISSILES FIRE!" Tommy yelled out

Just then the missiles fired out of the Dragon Zord's finger tips hitting Doomstone sending him to the ground again but he get up just as quickly.

"Prehistoric Megazord Saber activate." Preston called out

Just then a Saber appeared in its right hand.

"Activate Ankylo Drill." Preston called out

"Activating Ankylo Drill now." Spencer said pushing a button in front of him

Just then the Ankylo Drill started spinning.

"Gator Tail Saber." Josh called out

Just then the Sarcosuchus Dino Warrior Mode drew out its Gator Tail Sword.

"This doesn't look good." Doomstone mentioned

"Prehistoric Double Strike." Preston, Angela, Spencer, Taryn, and Richie called out

"Gator Slash attack." Josh commanded

Just then the Prehistoric Megazord Saber and the Gator Tail Sword started glowing and they charge in at Doomstone the Ankylo Drill goes through Doomtone's stomach making a big hole, then both sabers slash down over Doomstone sending them to the ground and exploded

"Yes one down and one to go." Zack stated

"No you will pay for destroying my stoning friend." Pumpkin Rapper stated

"I don't think so Pumpkin Rapper and I just about had it with your bad raps Curtis go to Rhino Mode." I told him

"Right man Rhino Zord Rhino Mode." Curtis called out

Just then his Zord went back to its Rhino Mode.

"Josh switch back to Gator Mode." I told him

"Why what do you have plan?" Josh wondered

"By doing so will allow you to combine with the Prehistoric Megazord to form the Prehistoric Ultrazord." I told him

"Sweet." Spencer stated

"Got that right let's do this Sarcosuchus Gator Mode now." Josh called out

Just then the Sarcosuchus went back to Gator Mode.

"Alright I call on the Power of Titanus and the Dino Thunder Ultrazord Rhino Mode." I called out

Just then, Titanus came rolling down through the mountains, then the Dragon Zord became the Megazord's shoulder pads, and then jumped into the middle slot of Titanus's back. Then the Tiger Zord's claws attach to the Megazord's hands. Then the Thunder Assault Team with the Red Dragon Thunder Zord came down and attach to the back of Titanus. Then the face of my Gorilla Zord attach to the front of the Megazord. Just then Titanus's body lifted off the ground and the Rhino Zord Rhino mode came under it and Titanus's attach to the Rhino Zord's back completing the transformation.

"Transformation sequence is complete." I stated

"Alright our turn you ready?" Preston asked Spencer, Taryn, Richie, and Richie

"You know it man." Spencer stated

"How about you Josh?" Preston asked

"Ready when you are Preston." Josh told him

"Prehistoric Ultrazord begin transformation sequence now." Preston called out

Just then a slot opened up on the back of the Sarcosuchus Dino Zord. Then the Prehistoric Megazord hopped into the slot. Then the legs turned into wheels completing the transformation.

"Transformation sequence completed." Preston stated

"Man this is so cool." Taryn mentioned

"Totally." Angela agreed

"Those rolling piece of shit machines won't stop me Rangers." Pumpkin Rapper stated in a rapping voice

"We'll see about that Pumpkin Rapper I have had it with your bad rap. Alright guys let's do this. You guys ready Preston?" I asked

"You know it." Preston stated

"ALL WEAPONS LOCK ON AND FIRE!" We all yelled out

Just than blasts fired out of Titanus's, Rhino's, and Gorilla's mouth and the arm cannons. Then blasts fired out of the Ankylo's Drill, and Sarcosuchus's. The combine blasts then hit Pumpkin Rapper in the chest and fell down and exploded.

"Oh yeah now that's one squashed pumpkin." I stated

"Totally." Tanya agreed

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"No not again you may have won the battle Rangers but the war is far from over." Lord Zedd stated

**_Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center_**

"Man that is one fight I won't forget about." I mentioned

"I know man I thought I saw everything when I first became a Ranger but that rapping pumpkin just freak me out a bit." Preston stated

"Totally." Kat agreed

"I'm just glad you weren't hurt Paul." Kimberly told me

Man there she goes again I am the oldest so I should be the one being more protective.

"Cuz, I am fine no need to worry." I told her

"Yeah will whenever you say that is when I worry the most." She told me putting her arm around my shoulder.

I just roll my eyes at that. Just then Bulk and Skull walk in holding their stomachs

"What's wrong guys you eat too much sweets?" Rocky asked

"Yeah and if we see anymore sweets it will be too soon." Bulk stated

"Yeah too soon." Skull agreed

"How about some gummy worms?" Tanya offered waving one in his hand in front of them.

Their faces then turn green and they then run off.

"Man those two well never learn." Aisha stated with a laugh

We all just laugh at their dismay.

**A****N**: _Well there's the thirteenth chapter for this story. Well I finally got this out. Now I am not sure when the next update for this will be as I need to figure out which episode to do next and plus I need to figure out a name for a monster for my A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers story as I am stuck with coming up with a name for a monster that has the powers to make a person starve themselves to death. If you have an idea for a name please let me know. Also I would like to hear everyone's thoughts on this story and my others so please share them with me just please no flames. So until next time please R&R._


	14. Spencer Just Wants to Have Fun

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is a new chapter. I am going to be working on this one as I still need to come up with a name for a monster for the next chapter for my A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers story. Now without further ado here is chapter fourteen for your reading pleasure._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Enter the White Tiger**

Chapter Fourteen: Spencer Just Wants to Have Fun

At the Youth Center Billy, Kimberly, Kat, Spencer, Taryn, and I are doing some hard studying for the Advance Math test coming up in a few days.

"Man these tests are hard." I mentioned

"You said it." Kimberly agreed

"Yeah but with all this studying we should have no problem passing the Advance Math test." Billy mentioned

"Let's hope so." Kat stated

"Yeah these are not easy for sure." Spencer mentioned

"I agree." Taryn agreed with him

"Hey guys." Ernie and Richie called out to us

We turned around and looked over at the two.

"Check out my new Pachinko Machine." Ernie told us taking a blanket off the machine

"A what machine?" Kimberly inquired

"A Pachinko Machine you see the ball goes through a selected path." Billy informed us

"Yeah and the more points you get the more Pachinko Balls you get." Richie told us

"Wow I haven't seen one in a long time I have a smaller version of it back home in Michigan." I mentioned

"Oh yeah I remember that little game of yours." Spencer stated

"Go on give it a try." Ernie told us

Spencer then started up the game.

"Man this is so fun." Spencer stated

**_Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"So Spencer just wants to have fun does he I'll make sure that's all he wants to do." Lord Zedd stated

"Brilliant Master." Goldar agreed

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Cente**r_

_Normal POV_

Spencer was hit with a spell of irresponsibility.

_Paul's POV_

"Hey Spencer you might want to stop playing that game for a while and come back over and hit the books with us." I mentioned

"Um yeah, right after this game." Spencer told me as he return to the game

**_Meanwhile inside Serpentera_**

Serpentrera is heading towards Earth.

"Yes my spell is working. Soon those Rangers won't be able to stop me." Lord Zedd mentioned

"Excellent Master." Goldar stated

**_Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center_**

_Normal POV_

Skull ran into the Youth Center and to where Bulk was playing a different video game.

"You've gotta see this, man." Skull told him

Bulk let out an annoyed exclamation as stuff in Skull's arms covered the controls.

"Watch it, Chowder head and what is this stuff?" Bulk asked

"I'll show you." Skull told him

Skull then pulled his friend to a table.

"Okay, I went through the calendar. I marked down every time a monster attacked Angel Grove within the past six months, and then I made a pie chart." Skull said pointing to a pie box.

Bulk opened the box to see a pie he then shut the box.

"Listen, every time a monster attacked Angel Grove, Richie has the day off." Skull told him

The two stared at the pile, and then back each other. Then, their gaze turned to Richie who was busy stacking glasses.

"Richie's a Power Ranger." They said together

_Paul's POV_

Taryn and I then walked up to Spencer.

"Hey man I think you need to take a break from that game." I told him

"Yeah we need to get back to studying." Taryn mentioned

"Just go and study on your own guys that is not fun now bug off." Spencer stated

Taryn and I then walk up to the others as does Richie.

"What's wrong with Spencer?" Taryn asked

"That's a good question." Billy mentioned

"Let's head to the park and talk to the others about this." Kat told them

"Richie keep an eye on him." I told him

"Well do keep me inform." Richie told us

"We will." Kimberly confirmed

The rest of us then pack up our stuff and left for the park while Richie went back behind the counter.

**_Meanwhile in the park_**

Jason, Zack, Trini, Tommy, Curtis, Adam, Angela, Rocky, Preston, Josh, Tanya, and Aisha were throwing a Frisbee around.

_Paul's POV_

Billy, Kimberly, Kat, Taryn, and I see them and walk up to them.

"Hey guys we've got a problem." I told them

"What is Lord Zedd at it again?" Angela asked

"No it's Spencer." Billy stated

"Spencer?" Tommy asked

"Yeah all he wants to do is play." Taryn told them

"I've got a feeling that Lord Zedd has something to do with it." Jason mentioned

"I agree with you Jason I think that might be the reason as well." I agreed

"Same here." Kimberly agreed as well

**_Meanwhile back inside Serpentera_**

Serpentera slowly heads to Earth.

"No those Rangers are going to spoil my plans." Lord Zedd stated

"I'll send down the putties." Goldar told him

**_Meanwhile back at the park_**

We were walking along through the park.

"Maybe we should talk to him." Rocky mentioned

"It's worth a try." Adam stated

"Yeah well that'll have to wait as we need to take care of some unwelcome guests." Curtis mentioned

We looked forward and saw the Putties.

"Oh great not these clay heads again." Zack stated

"Time to play kick the Putty." Trini mentioned

All of us then start fighting the Putties.

"Zordon we need help." Aisha said into her Communicator

**_Meanwhile Inside the Command Center_**

"**I am aware of the situation Aisha I'll contact Spencer and have him join the rest of you**." Zordon told her

**_Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center_**

Spencer was playing an arcade game when his Communicator beeped annoyed Spencer walked over to a seclude area.

"What do you want?" Spencer asked into the Communicator

"_Spencer the other Rangers are being attacked by Putties in the park you must help them_." Zordon said into the Communicator

"But that's no fun just buzz off." Spencer said into the Communicator ending the transmission

Just then a kid just took over Spencer's game.

"On second thought maybe I can have a lot of fun in the park." Spencer mentioned

Spencer walks out of the Youth Center heading to the park with Richie watching on having heard everything.

"Hope they will be ok without me?" Richie whispered to himself

Richie then went back to cleaning the counter.

**_Meanwhile back in the park_**

Spencer shows up but decided to play on the playground instead of helping us.

"Looks like Spencer's out man." Rocky stated

"Yeah so looks like we are on our own with these clay heads." I stated

We then keep on fighting the Putties.

**_Meanwhile back inside Serpentera_**

"Time to send down a new monster, Pachinko Head arise." Lord Zedd called force

**_Meanwhile back in the Youth Center_**

The Pachinko Machine disappeared and left both Richie and Ernie scratching their heads. While Bulk and Skull were crawling on the ground next to the bar counter.

"Hey guys." Richie called out to them

Bulk and Skull stop. Ernie then lean over to look at them.

"Have you guys seen my new Pachinko Machine?" Ernie asked

"Um no we are looking for contact lens." Bulk mentioned

"Found it." Skull stated picking it up

They then craw away.

**_Meanwhile back in the park_**

We have just finished defeated the Putties Just then a Pachinko machine type monster showed up.

"Oh great just what we need a Pachinko Head Monster." I stated

"Hey you're pretty bright." Pachinko Head mentioned

"Hey that guy looks like he knows how to have fun." Spencer said walking up to us

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"RHINOZORD!" Curtis yelled out

"LIONZORD!" Rocky yelled out

"FIREBIRDZORD!" Kat yelled out

"UNICORNZORD!" Adam yelled out

"GRIFFINZORD!" Aisha yelled out

"RED DRAGONZORD!" Tanya yelled out

"SARCOSUCHUS!" Josh yelled out

"ANKYLO!" Spencer yelled out

"STEGOSAURUS!" Taryn yelled out

"RAPTOR!" Angela yelled out

"BRACHIOSAURUS!" Preston yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" I yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

We then stood our ground but Spencer kept on playing around.

'Man that must be one powerful spell.' I thought to myself

"Time for you Rangers to have a ball." Pachinko Head stated

Just then Taryn, Preston, Josh, Angela, Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Kat, Zack, Curtis, Jason, Trini, Rocky, and Aisha got turned into Pachinko Balls.

"Not good." I stated

"You said it he turned them into Pachinko Balls." Adam mentioned

**_Meanwhile back inside Serpentera_**

"Yes soon the Rangers will be out of the way." Lord Zedd stated

**_Meanwhile back pack in the park_**

Spencer and Pachinko Head were kicking the fifteen Pachinko Balls to each other.

"I've had enough of this." Adam stated

"Adam, wait." I called out but it was too late

Adam then tried to kick Pachinko Head but got turned into a Pachinko Ball as well. Then Pachinko Head turned Spencer into a Pachinko Ball.

'Man I have to think of something before I get turned into one.' I thought to myself

I then spot the Frisbee and then go over to it picking it up.

"Hey Pachinko Head catch." I told them

I then threw the Frisbee and then Pachinko Head chased after it. I then gathered up the Pachinko balls.

"Alpha teleport us out of here." I said into the Communicator

"_On it_." Alpha said through the Communicator

**_Back inside the Command Center_**

I then teleported down with my helmet off and the seventeen Pachinko ball Rangers landed on holders.

"This is the worst predicament yet." Alpha mentioned

"You're telling me. And not only that all Spencer wanted to do was play around he wouldn't even help us fight the monster." I stated

"**Alpha, scan Spencer**." Zordon told him

Alpha then scanned Spencer.

"**It's just as I feared Lord Zedd has placed Spencer under a spell of irresponsibility**." Zordon said

"Can you break it and free the others?" I asked

"It will take some time." Alpha stated

"While you're doing that I'm going to take out that Pachinko Head and since he loves games so much I believe he might be heading for the fair that is in town." I stated

"**Be careful Paul**." Zordon told me

"Alpha only contact Richie if necessary I don't want Ernie to get too suspicious about Richie disappearing." I told him

"Right Paul." Alpha agreed

"BACK TO ACTION!" I yelled out

**_In the city_**

I then teleport down to the fair.

"Hello White Ranger ready to play a game of tag?" Pachinko Head asked

"As much as I'm going to regret saying this but I hope Lord Zedd makes him grow and stops him from acting like a child." I mentioned

**_Meanwhile back inside Serpentera_**

"As much as I hate to agree with the White Ranger he's got a point. Ok now grow my monster." Lord Zedd said throwing down his bomb device.

**_Meanwhile back in the City_**

Just then Pachinko Head grew thirty stories tall.

"Well that's what happens when I open my big fat mouth." I mentioned looking up towards the monster

"What say you White Ranger wanna play some more?" Pachinko Head asked

"I need Thunder Zord Power now." I called out

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the White Tiger Zord came charging down through the mountains. I then hopped inside the Tiger Zord's cockpit.

"White Tiger Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." I said putting Saba into the slot.

Just then the Tiger Zord switched to its Warrior Mode. I then I have the Tiger Zord start fighting Pachinko Head. But Pachinko Head blasted the Tiger Zord sending it to the ground.

"Yeah let's play that game again." Pachinko Head stated

"Ok that plan didn't work I need a new one until Alpha can free the others." I said grabbing a sphere from behind me and placing it in the slot

"White Tiger Thunderbolt fire." I commanded

Just then three fire balls shot out of the Tiger's mouth hitting Pachinko Head straight on the chest sending him to the ground.

"Man this is one tough game." I mentioned

"_White Ranger may I suggest summing forth the Gold Gorilla Zord_?" Saba suggested

"I agree with ya buddy I call upon Xavier." I called out

Just then Xavier appeared in my hand.

"I need Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power now." I called out

Just then, the Gold Gorilla Zord came burrowing down through the mountains.

"Alright Gold Gorilla Zord covert to Warrior Mode now." I said placing Xavier into the other empty slot next to me

The Gorilla Zord then converted to its Warrior Mode.

"Oh another Zord for me to play with." Pachinko Head mentioned

"We'll see about that, Xavier you do the honors my friend." I told him

"_I be glad to White Ranger Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt fire_." Xavier commanded

Just then three fire balls shot out of the Gorilla's mouth hitting Pachinko Head straight on the chest sending him back to the ground.

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

Alpha managed to free Spencer from the Pachinko Ball.

"Yes one down and sixteen to go." Alpha stated

"**Good work Alpha**." Zordon told him

"Man what happened?" Spencer wondered

"**You were placed under an irresponsibility spell that made you only want to play**." Zordon told him

"Where's Paul and Richie?" Spencer asked

"**Paul is currently fighting Pachinko Head**." Zordon said

Spencer looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Paul battling Pachinko Head and was having some problems.

"**Richie is still at the Youth Center as he has not been able to get away from his job**." Zordon stated

"Oh man this is all my fault." Spencer muttered

"**Don't blame yourself Spencer but you are needed in battle as Paul needs help as Richie is only to be called if really needed**." Zordon stated

"And don't worry Spencer I will try and free the others." Alpha told him

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Spencer yelled out

"ANKYLO!" Spencer yelled out

**_Meanwhile back in the City_**

Spencer then appears Morphed.

_Paul's POV_

"Hey bro I am back and ready for action." Spencer stated

"Alright welcome back Spencer call on you Zord I have an idea." I told him

"You got it. I need Dino Zord Power now." Spencer called out

"Ankylo Dino Zord Power." Spencer called out

Just then the Ankylo Zord came walking out of the woods.

"Hang on I'm coming aboard." Spencer said as he jumped into the Ankylo Zord's cockpit

"Alright now let's show this freak some teamwork bro." Spencer said placing his Power Crystal into the console

"You know it bro time to get moving you ready to try out a new Mega combo?" I asked

"You know it." Spencer stated

"Xavier get a Gorilla Thunderbolt ready to fire to distract him." I told him

"_Of course White Ranger Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt _fire." Xavier commanded

Just then three fire balls fired out of the Gorilla's mouth hitting Pachinko Head straight on sending him to the ground but he then gets back up.

"Alright bro you ready?" I asked

"You know it man." Spencer stated

"Tiger-Ankylo Megazord begin transformation sequence now." I called out

Just then, the Ankylo Dino Zord attach to the Tiger Zord to become the left arm.

"Online." Spencer and I said together

"Whoa this is cool." Spencer mentioned

"Well you have not seen anything yet." I mentioned

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

Alpha managed to free the other Rangers

_Kimberly's POV_

"Yes I'm good." Alpha said

"Yes you are Alpha thanks." Aisha said

"Where's Paul and Spencer?" Kimberly asked

"**They are both fighting Pachinko Head in the city behold the Viewing Globe**." Zordon told us

We then look at the Viewing Globe to see Preston and Paul battling Pachinko Head with a new kind of Zord.

"Wait how are they able to combine both the Ankylo Zord and Tiger Zord?" Tanya asked

"It's a new Mega combo that Paul, Zordon, and I have been working on for some time." Alpha mentioned

"Outstanding." Billy said

"**Jason, Zack, Kimberly, Trini, Billy, and Tommy, you six must Morph and help them the rest of you stay here**." Zordon told us

"Right Zordon." Jason stated

"Good luck guys and kick some butt for us." Josh stated

"Yeah give them the Oh 1,2." Preston stated

"You know it." Trini agreed

"Come on guys let's go give them a hand." Zack stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

**_Meanwhile back in the City_**

_Paul's POV_

"You haven't won yet Rangers." Pachinko Head stated

Just then we see Jason, Tommy, Trini, Zack, Billy, and Kimberly arrived Morphed

"We need Dino Zord Power now." They all called out

"Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"I call on the power of the Dragon Zord." Tommy called out as he then starts playing the Dragon Dagger

Moments later the Dragon Zord rose up from the ocean.

"Alright." Jason said before he jumped up and hopped into the Tyrannosaurus's cockpit.

"Rangers log on." Jason said placing his hands on the controls.

Just then Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly hopped into their respective Zords.

"Zack here ready to rock." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Trini here ready to kick some butt." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Let's take this game down." Kimberly said placing her hands on the controls.

"Ok Rangers power up your crystals." Jason said as he placed his crystal into the consol

"Two one power up." The others said as they did the same thing.

"All right let's bring them together." Jason said

Just then the Mastodon Zord transformed into arms with cannons out the front. Then the three Zords combined with the Tyrannosaurs Zord and the Pterodactyl Zord sat behind the T Rex's head. All five rangers ended up in the Megazord cockpit.

"Alright let's do this." Jason said

"Right." The other four said

"Switching Megazord into Battle mode now." Jason said.

"Right." The others said.

Just then the tank mode started to stand up. Turning the Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords into legs and feet. The Mastodon became the arms while the Tyrannosaurus became the body. Just then the T Rex's head went into the Megazord and the Pterodactyl Zord became the chest shield and the head of the Megazord activated.

"Megazord online." They said together

"Alright let's do this." Tommy said as he then jumps up and into the Dragon Zord's cockpit

"Tommy here and ready for action." Tommy said placing his hands on the controls

"Hey glad to see you guys are not metal balls anymore." I mentioned

"We are too cuz now let's take this one down." Kimberly stated

"Right cuz." I said

"Guys get your weapons ready." I told them as I then grab one of the spheres and put it into the center console.

"Right we need the Power Zord now." Jason called out

"_Preparing the Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt now White Ranger_." Xavier told me

"Thanks buddy." I told him

"Activating Missiles." Tommy stated pushing a button

Just then, five missile popped out of the Dragon Zord's fingertips

"Power Sword engage." Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack and Kimberly commanded

Just then the Megazord charge up the Power Zord and slash down on Pachinko Head

"_Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt fire_." Xavier commanded

Just then, three fire balls fired out of the Gorilla's mouth and hits Pachinko Head.

"Missiles fire." Tommy commanded

Just then, the five missiles fired out of the fingertips hitting Pachinko Head.

"Ready bro?" I asked Spencer

"You know it." Spencer confirmed

"Ankylo Drill Spinning Strike." Spencer and I commanded

Just then, the Tiger-Ankylo Megazord's drill started spinning and then the Tiger-Ankylo Megazord begins spinning and we go through Panchinko Head's stomach destroying him.

"Hell yeah now that was sweet." Spencer stated

Just then we Serpentera showed up

"Now Rangers you're finished." Lord Zedd stated

"I don't think so Zedd Jason call for the Ultrazord it should be enough to drain Serpentera's Power supply." I told him

"Right bro I call upon the power of Titanus and the Ultrazord." Jason called out

Just then Titanus came rolling down through the mountains then the Dragonzord became the Megazord's shoulder pads then hopped in the middle slot of Titanus's back to form the Ultrazord.

"Transformation sequence is complete Jason." Billy informed

"Great you guys ready?" Jason asked

"Ready." Billy, Zack, Trini, Tommy, and Kimberly confirmed

"ALL WEAPONS LOCK ON AND FIRE!" Jason, Kimberly, Tommy, Zack, Trini, and Billy shouted out

Just then the Ultrazord fired at Serpentera hitting it but not putting a scratch on it. Just then we see the red eyes shutting off.

**_Inside Serpentera_**

"No this can't be that blast took out most of our Power supply, Goldar get us out of here with the energy we have left." Lord Zedd told him

"Yes my lord." Goldar stated

**_Outside of Serpentera_**

Serpentera then flew back to the moon.

"Yes way to go guys." I said

**_Later back inside the Youth Center_**

_Normal POV_

Bulk and Skull looked on confused after seeing the news report of the Power Rangers once again saving the city from the forces of evil they then look at Richie.

"But you were here the whole time." Bulk mentioned

"Yeah no kidding I work here." Richie reminded them

'Talk about a close one.' Riche thought to himself

Richie then walks off and then Bulk turned to Skull in annoyance.

"It was just a theory." Skull mentioned

"We gotta talk." Bulk told him as he pulled Skull away by the ear.

_Paul's POV_

Kimberly, Kat, Tanya, and I walked in and walked up to Aisha, Trini, and Billy.

"Hey guys." Kimberly greeted as we sat down

"Hey where's Spencer and Taryn?" Billy asked

"They're coming in a few they are having a little talk." I told them

Just then, Richie walked over with some drinks.

"Here you go guys." Richie said putting the drinks down

"Thanks Richie." Kat told him

"Hey sorry you weren't able to join us." Tanya mentioned

"It's ok and besides it drew Bulk and Skull away from thinking I'm a Power Ranger." Richie mentioned in a hushed voice

"True there." Aisha agreed

Just then, Taryn and Spencer walked in and up to us.

"Hey guys." Spencer and Taryn greeted sitting down

"Hey you going to hit the books with us Spencer?" Aisha asked

"Yeah." Spencer stated

Just then we see Ernie's Pachinko Machine returned.

"Hey my Pachinko Machine is back hey Spencer you want to play some more Pachinko?" Ernie asked

"No thanks Ernie I have some other stuff to do." Spencer stated

"Looks like you have learned your lesson." Billy mentioned

"Yeah I sure have." Spencer stated

"Yeah but I can defiantly bet it won't last for long but at least he won't be going overboard with it again." Taryn stated

We all laugh as Spencer just slides in his chair.

**A****N**: _Well there's the fourteenth chapter for this story. Well I finally got this out. Now I will be working on this story a bit until I can figure out a name for a monster for my A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers story as I am still stuck with coming up with a name for a monster that has the powers to make a person starve themselves to death. If you have an idea for a name please let me know. Also I would like to hear everyone's thoughts on this story and my others so please share them with me as I would like to see all my story get up too over at least 200 reviews but please no flames. So until next time please R&R._


	15. Lights, Camera, Action

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is a new chapter. Now I have just realized that I had forgot to mentioned this at the beginning of the story that this is the Ranger's sophomore year in high school. If it was mentioned during the first few chapters then that was an error on my part and will go back and fix it. Read the Author Note at the end of the chapter. Now without further ado here is chapter fifteen for your reading pleasure._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Enter the White Tiger**

Chapter Fifteen: Lights, Camera, Action

At Angle Grove High School we are in our last class of the day Mrs. Appleby's History class. Aisha had just finished her presentation on TV.

"Very good Aisha." Ms. Applebee said after Aisha finished her presentation

Aisha then sat down.

"Now class, tonight as you all know the Power Rangers will be on the Harvey Garvey show spreading the word on how important education is. Then tomorrow we'll discuss what they talked about." Ms. Applebee informed us

Just then the bell rang.

"Class dismissed." Mrs. Applebee told us

We then gathered our stuff and then left the classroom. A bit later at our Lockers Adam, Aisha, Tanya, Billy, Kimberly, Kat, Rocky, and I were talking.

"I don't know if I can do this I mean I don't like Cameras." Adam mentioned

"Come on Adam it will be ok. No one will know who you are." Aisha stated

"Yeah and its going to be a blast." Kimberly stated

"I know but I still don't like cameras." Adam stated

"Hey don't worry it'll be fine." Rocky mentioned

"Yeah and we're getting a really important message out there." Billy told him

"Adam you worry too much." Tanya stated

"Yeah you'll be fine." Kat reassured him

"Come on let's fine the others." I told them

We then go to find the others.

_Normal POV_

Bulk then walked over to Skull's locker.

"Hey Bulky you coming over to my place to watch the show?" Skull asked closing his locker

"You Pinhead we're not going to be watching the show, we are going to be the show." Bulk stated

"Uh…you wanna run that by me again?" Skull wondered

"It's simple. We get backstage of the talk show, then, when the time is right, we unmask those Power dweebs on national t.v. Believe me, this time, we are gonna be rich and famous." Bulk told him

**_Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"So the Rangers are going to deliver a message. Goldar go capture the Rangers while I create my evil versions." Lord Zedd told them

"Yes Master." Goldar stated

**_Meanwhile in the park_**

_Paul's POV_

We were all walking along through the park.

"So you guys ready for your TV debuts?" I asked

"You bet bro." Preston stated as we clasp hands

I then put my hand around Tanya's shoulder as I then see Kimberly and Kat grabbing each other's hands

"This is really awesome." Kat stated

"I know I can't believe we're going to be on the Harvey Garvey show." Kimberly mentioned

"I know this is going to be so cool." Zack stated

"So true cuz." Curtis agreed as they clasps hands

"You know I am starting to like this super hero business." Rocky mentioned

"Same here this is going to be epic." Spencer agreed as he and Taryn hold hands

Just then Goldar showed up with some Putties.

"Hello Rangers." Goldar greeted

"Oh man I knew this day was going too well." Trini mentioned

"Let's go guys." Jason stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"RHINOZORD!" Curtis yelled out

"LIONZORD!" Rocky yelled out

"FIREBIRDZORD!" Kat yelled out

"UNICORNZORD!" Adam yelled out

"GRIFFINZORD!" Aisha yelled out

"RED DRAGONZORD!" Tanya yelled out

"SARCOSUCHUS!" Josh yelled out

"ANKYLO!" Spencer yelled out

"STEGOSAURUS!" Taryn yelled out

"SPINOSAURUS!" Richie yelled out

"RAPTOR!" Angela yelled out

"BRACHIOSAURUS!" Preston yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" I yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

Once Morphed we started fighting the Putties and then I corkscrew kicked Goldar to the ground.

"I'll be back, Rangers." Goldar stated

Goldar and the Putties teleported away.

"What was that about?" Taryn asked

"Yeah and why didn't Zordon contact us?" Richie wondered

"I don't know. Come on we better head over to the studio." I told them

"Yeah good idea." Josh agreed

We all then ran off towards the studio.

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"Goldar you failed now I don't have enough time to create my dark Rangers." Lord Zedd stated

**_Later at the Harvey Garvey Studio_**

_Normal POV_

The Audience was waiting to see the Power Rangers. Just then Harvey walked in.

"We want the Power Rangers." The Audience cheered

"You want them well here they are." Harvey told them

_Paul's POV_

He then did an intro on us. Just then he sat in his seat and then we flipped onto the set. We were Morphed then the first to go out was Zack, then Trini, then Billy went on, then Kimberly went on stage, Curtis, Richie, and Adam then went on stage, they were followed by Aisha, Tanya, Taryn, Angela, and Kat, then Preston, Spencer, and Josh went on stage, Tommy, Rocky, and Jason then went on stage, and then last but not least I went on. We then sat down on the chairs and couch.

"Welcome Power Rangers." Harvey greeted

"Hey Harvey." I greeted back

"Let me just say it is an honor to be talking to you today." Harvey mentioned

"Thanks we come here with a special message." Tommy told him

"Yeah if you want to be cool you have to stay in school." Taryn stated

"That's right." Angela agreed

"If you want to get ahead your education is best." Billy stated

"Develop your mind so you can go far." Adam mentioned

"For sure." Josh agreed

"That's great. Now we'll be right back with more Power Ranger action in just a moment." Harvey informed the audience

**_Meanwhile back stage_**

Bulk peeked out from behind the curtain. He motioned to Skull and they quickly ducked away.

"Okay, powder me up. I don't want to glow when I'm on camera." Bulk told him

"Okay, look up." Skull told him

Bulk did as he was told and Skull thrust a large makeup powder swab at him. He then powdered his friend's tongue.

**_Meanwhile back on the set_**

"And where back. Rangers has being in school helped you defeat the monsters?" Harvey inquired

"Oh yeah every one of Zedd's Monsters required us to use our heads to figure out how to defeat them." I told him

"Can you give us an example?" Harvey asked

"Oh I have one. It was against a monster known as Beamcaster he was making everyone hail Zedd by casting Zedd waves. But only the White Ranger managed not to get hit." Kimberly started

"So by using the science lessons I learned and the stuff I learned from the Yellow Thunder Ranger about Radios I was able to create a device that stopped Beamcaster's frequency on the other Rangers." I continued

"Then we call on our weapons and took him down." Trini finished

"Wow. So each one of you contributes something to the team?" Harvey asked

"That's right all of us have our own strengths and weaknesses." Jason confirmed

"That is amazing. Now White Thunder Ranger I was wondering if you could show everyone your Battle Mode?" Harvey wondered

"Sorry I'm only allowed to use that in battle." I told him

"That's alright." Harvey stated

**_Meanwhile back stage_**

Bulk and Skull were getting ready to implement their plan.

"Okay Skull, listen up. When I tell you let the third rope loose. That will in turn release sandbag number three which will then drop onto the Rangers, and then we jump right on stage and pull off their helmets." Bulk told him

"Got it, Dad-io." Skull stated

Skull then went over to the equipment and found himself confused by all of the tabs.

_**Meanwhile back on set**_

"Now, was there ever a time you guys had to overcome a situation using your head but not necessarily your education?" Harvey wondered

"Yeah I had got transported to Zedd's Dimension of Regret, and I had to remember the confidence that I had possessed inside of myself. I was able to do it with a little help from a certain someone." I told him taking a quick look at my cousin

"That's incredible. How about showing us those impressive high kicks?" Harvey asked

"Sure." Tommy stated

Tommy and Jason stood up and performed the high kick.

"Wow." Harvey muttered

Jason and Tommy then sat down.

"We'll be right back with even more Power Rangers." Harvey informed the audience

**_Meanwhile back stage_**

Bulk motioned for Skull to make his move and the boy did so. However, instead of a group of bags dropping over the heads of the Rangers, a single bag fell at Bulk's side. He glared as his friend came up.

**_Meanwhile Back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"So the Rangers like to fool around in front of the Camera. Fine then Showbiz Monster your up." Lord Zedd called forth firing his staff towards Earth

**_Meanwhile in the Command Center_**

Just then the Alarm went off.

"**Alpha. Lord Zedd has sent down another monster**." Zordon informed him

"But the Rangers are still on TV." Alpha mentioned

"**We have to contact them**." Zordon told them

"Ah well I guess that's showbiz." Alpha mentioned

**_Meanwhile back at the Harvey Garvey show_**

"White Thunder Ranger this question is for you." Harvey informed me

"Shoot." I said

"Well years ago back in the late seventies and early eighties the Gold Thunder Ranger appeared in Michigan did battle with evil then disappeared in 1986 after his last battle there and then years later he reappear one time a while back after the five Dino Rangers showed up then he disappeared again, then you showed up and is now able to control his Zord. Is there any relations between you two?" Harvey asked

"Well Harvey it's a long story I just prefer to keep focus on the present." I told him

Just then our Communicators beeped.

"I read you Zordon." I said into the Communicator

"_Rangers, teleport to the Command Center Lord Zedd has sent down another Monster_." Zordon said through the Comunicator

"Right we're on our way. Sorry Harvey but duty calls." I told him

"Go get them Power Rangers." Harvey said

"Remember everyone if you want to be cool." Curtis mentioned

"Stay in school." The Audience stated

We then teleported off

_Normal POV_

Just then Bulk fell through the back of the set.

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

We then teleported into the Command Center with our helmets off.

"So what's the monster Zordon?" Kat asked

"**Behold the Viewing Globe**." Zordon told us

We then looked at the Viewing Globe and saw a camera monster.

"It looks like a mechanical mass of Metal and Glass." Billy mentioned

"**You are correct Billy that is Showbiz Monster**." Zordon stated

"I told you I didn't like Cameras." Adam mentioned

"Well here's your chance to destroy one." I told him

"Cool." Adam stated

"Well what we waiting for let's go get that freak." Josh stated

"BACK TO ACTION!" I yelled out

**_Back in the park_**

We then teleport down and the Putties showed up and so did the Showbiz Monster.

"Ok Rangers it's time for your action scene." The Showbiz Monster stated

We then started fighting the Putties.

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"Now Goldar can you do something right and defeat the White Thunder Ranger?" Lord Zedd wondered

"Yes my lord." Goldar stated

"Then get going." Lord Zedd ordered

**_Back in the park_**

Just then Goldar showed up.

"Hello White Thunder Ranger." Goldar greeted

"You again Goldar." I mentioned

"Yes me." Goldar stated

"Well then let's tangle." I said bring out Saba

"Fine with me." Goldar said bring out his own Sword

Goldar and I then started fighting.

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"Now time for a bigger Camera. Grow." Lord Zedd stated throwing down his bomb device.

**_Meanwhile back in the Park_**

_Kimberly's POV_

Just then the Showbiz Monster grew thirty stories tall.

"Oh man not good." Josh stated

"Yeah but there still a lot of Putties here to deal with." Billy stated

"And Paul is busy with Goldar." Tanya mentioned

"We will have to split up then Rocky you, Adam, Tanya, Aisha, and Kat call on your Zords and take care of the Showbiz Monster. The rest of us will stay here and take care of these clay heads." Jason told them

"Right man you can count on us." Rocky stated

"Great ok guys lets go." Jason told the others

"Right." The rest of us said together

We then go after the Putties again

_Normal POV_

"We need Thunder Zord Power now." The five Thunder Rangers called out

"Green Lion Thunder Zord Power." Rocky called out

Just then the Lion Thunder Zord comes down through the mountains.

"Pink Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kat called out

Just then the Firebird Thunder Zord comes flying down through the mountains.

"Blue Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Adam called out

Just then the Unicorn Thunder Zord came down through the mountains.

"Yellow Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Aisha called out

Just then the Griffin Thunder Zord came down through the mountains.

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Tanya called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord came flying down through the mountains in its Dragon mode.

"Alright guys let's move." Tanya told them

Tanya then jumped into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord's cockpit

"Tanya here time to rock." Tanya said putting her hands on the controls

Just then Adam, Aisha, Rocky, and Kat jumped into their Zords cockpits

"Adam here ready to go." Adam said putting his hands on the controls

"Rocky signing in let's get to it." Rocky said putting his hands on the controls

"Aisha here ready to rock." Aisha said putting her hands on the controls

"Kat here I'm ready too." Kat said putting her hands on the controls

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode now." Tanya called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord transformed into its Warrior mode.

"Alright lets go Thunder Megazord transformation sequence now." Tanya called out

Just then the Five Thunder Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord Battle ready." Tanya, Aisha, Rocky, Kat, and Adam said together

The Showbiz monster then attacked the Thunder Megazord but it pulled out the Thunder Saber and struck the Showbiz Monster.

"Thunder Saber engage." They called out together

Just then The Thunder Megazord Powered up the Thunder Saber and then struck and destroyed the Showbiz Monster.

_Kimberly's POV_

I then punch the last Putty in the chest making it go to pieces.

"So long clay head." I stated

The others then run to me.

"Great work Kim, now let's go help Paul." Angela stated

"Right." I agreed

We then run towards where Paul is fighting Goldar.

_Paul's POV_

I then kicked Goldar to the ground.

"Go on pick it up and get out of here." I stated as the others run up to me

"I'll be back, White Ranger and I will defeat you." Goldar told me

Goldar then teleported off.

"How many times has he said that?" Richie asked

"Way too many times bro." I told him

"Yeah it is always the same thing with him." Jason agreed

**_Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

"How pathetic the fact you used to be the greatest warrior and yet one Ranger can defeat you." Lord Zedd stated

"I'm sorry Master." Goldar told him

"Well the Rangers may have won this battle but the war is far from over." Lord Zedd mentioned

**_The next day back at Angel Grove High_**

We were sitting in Mrs. Applebee's class.

"Now Class what did you learn from watching the Power Rangers last night?" Ms. Applebee inquired

"That school is cool and if you want to get ahead keep on learning." Curtis told her

"Very good anyone else?" Ms. Applebee wondered

"That if we all play our parts right and respect one another and learn together we can all become heroes like the Power Rangers." I mentioned

"Very good Paul." Ms. Applebee told me

She then looked towards the back.

"Where are Bulk and Skull?" Ms. Applebee asked

"I was wondering why it was quiet." Spencer mentioned

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in.

"You two are late." Ms. Applebee told them

"We are stars." Bulk stated

"Right all because you smashed through the back of Harvey's set." Josh mentioned

"For being ten minutes late to Class you and Bulk will be staying after school in detention every day next week." Ms. Applebee informed them

The two fainted and we all laughed.

**A****N**: _Well there's the fifteenth chapter for this story. Now I am not sure about the next chapter as I need to figure out if I am going to do the big chapter that changes Paul's life forever either next in 16 or wait till 17. Also I would like to hear everyone's thoughts on this story and my others so please share them with me just please no flames. So until next time please R&R._


End file.
